Yo a ti también
by Cascabelita
Summary: Spin-off de Amores dormidos. Millicent Bulstrode está segura de que jamás podría enamorarse de su jefe, pero, como todo en su vida, ésta siempre decide mostrarle lo casi imposible hacerse realidad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los persojanes mencionados en este fic, pertenecen a la guapa de J.K Rowling. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Bien, si lo hubiera sabido, si al menos hubiera tenido una pequeña idea o indicio, jamás hubiese presentado mi solicitud y mucho menos me habría presentado a la entrevista. Hubiera salido corriendo muy lejos, mudarme a otro sitio, tal vez a la Toscana, decían que era un bello lugar para vivir, con su estilo antiguo y muy tranquilo, y eso es lo que más quería ahora. Tranquilidad, estar a miles de kilómetros de mi jefe, de mi idiota y mujeriego jefe.

Aun podía recordar aquel día que llegué aquí con mucha esperanza, con mucha ilusión. Revisé un millón de veces mi apariencia en el estrecho espejo de mi pequeño departamento, procurando que todo estuviera impecable en mi presentación, colocándome un par de gotas de aquel perfume suave pero muy barato que había encontrado en una tienda en Inglaterra, que racionaba como si de dinero se tratara, utilizándolo muy pocas veces y en pequeñas cantidades para que no se gastara. Mi economía no era lo mejor y la posibilidad de gastar en cosas innecesarias era nula.

Había quedado huérfana un año antes de salir del colegio. Un ataque mortífago, un maldito ataque que aparentaba no tenerlos como objetivos, pero no era verdad, yo sabía que no era verdad, pues yo misma me había negado a cuando me lo propusieron.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba llena de rabia contra los de mi casa al enterarme de aquel hecho. La mayoría de mis compañeros eran hijos de mortífagos, tal vez alguno de ellos estuvo involucrado en la muerte de mis padres. Ningún mal le hacía mis padres a nadie, eran ya unos señores grandes, era su única hija y a lo único que se dedicaban era a vender los productos de aquel huerto que estaba al lado de nuestra casa. La casa era grande pero casi se caía a pedazos, el terreno igual era de gran tamaño, pero no podíamos mantenerlo como se debía. Ellos habían sido los hijos menores de una familia aristocrática, pero como tal no habían recibido mucho, solo el lugar donde vivíamos, y el poco dinero que tenían se había ido en mis gastos para el colegio. No, nada tenían que hacer ahí los mortífagos además de querer algo que ellos claramente no tenían ni podían ni querían ofrecer. Lealtad. En eso se basaba toda la estúpida guerra. Reclutar, ganar más soldados leales. Yo, un soldado más ahí y mis padres se opusieron, yo me opuse. Bien, no sirvió de nada y los mataron igual.

Todo mi mundo se derrumbó con la muerte de ellos, estaba sola, jodidamente sola y vivía en medio de los hijos de aquellos que los mataron. Quería gritarles, discutirles, herirlos si era posible. Pero ahí estaba ella, oh, mi dulce y tierna Pansy, con sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules casi disculpándose sin decirlo, tomando mi mano y apretándose la boca con la otra mano.

—Lo siento, Millie, de verdad lo siento —dijo en voz bajita.

Ella no tenía la culpa, aun así, no se lo dije y solo callé, al igual que lo hice con Draco, con Theo, con Blaise. No, no tenía porque decirles lo mucho que me dolía, lo mucho que estaba sufriendo y lo mucho que les tenía rencor. No eran culpables, pero sus padres sí quizá. Y si, a veces mi mirada se iba a los antebrazos izquierdo de aquellos tres, excluyendo a Pansy, sintiendo repulsión y odio, sabiendo que aquella marca estaba ahí, la misma que portaban los asesinos de mis padres.

Pero la guerra acabó y ellos se veían hasta más perdidos que yo. Me entró ternura y desesperanza al verlos, ellos habían sido la representación de lo que el resto deberíamos ser para ser dignos de Slytherin: eran ricos, poderosos y fuertes. Pero en ese momento solo me recordaban aquel viejo cuento que mi madre alguna vez me leyó de niña, los niños perdidos y el país de Nunca Jamás. Y ahí estaban ellos, luciendo como aquellos niños perdidos en un país que ya no era lo que conocieron, un lugar tan destruido y desconocido. Yo había perdido a mis padres al completo y tan de repente, pero Pansy igual, Theo también, y todos en aquel colegio éramos eso, niños perdidos en un mundo aún más perdido, y nadie parecía darse cuenta, o si lo hacían, fingían que no era verdad.

El bando de la luz se pensaban buenos, los alumnos de otras casas miraban con rabia a los que teníamos la corbata verde y plata, a los que teníamos bordado la serpiente en el pecho, justo encima del corazón. Ni en ese momento pensé renunciar a lo que era. Era una serpiente, por mucho que lo hubiera odiado durante aquel último año al ver lo que nos obligaban hacer. Era una Slytherin, era lo único que tenía claro en ese momento, a lo único a lo que podía aferrarme, y había sobrevivido a la guerra al igual que el resto, así que se jodiera el resto si no les gustaba ver el verde y la plata por el momento. Y al parecer muchos pensaron así, pues a pesar de las miradas de asco y odio, nadie se quitó la corbata, nadie renunció a su escudo. Quise gritar en ese momento, quise decirles a todos esos Gryffindor que ni se les ocurriera decir que las serpientes no éramos leales. Claro que lo éramos, pero sólo a nosotros mismos y de eso no teníamos la culpa.

Me acerqué a ellos cuando todo acabó, a ese cuarteto plateado, a los príncipes de mi casa, y pude ver en sus rostros lo desorientados que estaban, las heridas abiertas que tenían y no hablaba de aquella sangre que estaba en la ropa o la piel, hablaba de esas que nadie veía, que nadie vería si no los conocían de verdad; habían hecho cosas malas, muy malas, no tanto Pansy, pero los tres chicos que vi crecer sí, y estaban perdidos, rogando con la mirada por alguien que los guiara un poco, solo eso, pedían a alguien pero el único ser en el que confiábamos además de nosotros, sin contar a nuestros padres, era en nuestro jefe, pero Severus Snape estaba muerto.

Quería ayudarlos, juraba que sí, pero ni yo estaba bien, así que simplemente besé la frente de Pansy, la princesa de las serpientes que estaba sentada al lado de Draco, nuestro príncipe derrotado, y sin decir nada, me di la vuelta y salí de aquel caos sin que nadie me detuviera, mirando al frente, sin desviar nunca la mirada, e ignorando la mirada que algunos me daban. Estaba cansada, muy cansada de todo, del odio, del rencor del mundo, del dolor, así que apenas puse un pie en mi casi derrumbada casa, tomé mis cosas y me largué por completo de Inglaterra al ver que aquellas miradas llenas de asco dadas por mis compañeros eran copiadas por todos lados fuera del colegio.

Vagué por tanto lugares, trabajando en cafeterías, restaurantes, librerías y tiendas de chucherías. Trabajaba en lo que fuera, ahorrando las propinas o los bonos extras, vendiendo poco a poco las pequeñas cosas de oro que tenía, quedándome con lo que era de mi madre y solo una pulsera gruesa de plata de mi padre. Viví en pisos donde la mugre cubría las paredes y la humedad era lo único que se respiraba, durmiendo en camas que me destrozaban la espalda todas las noches, pero me adapté a todo con tal de ahorrar lo suficiente y poder pagar la universidad, pues sabía que esa era la única manera para poder sobrevivir.

Después de un año completo viviendo de aquella manera, pude reunir el dinero suficiente para pagar dos años en la Universidad de Milán, donde estudié finanzas, pero en las tardes seguí trabajando en cafeterías o restaurantes, hasta que pude conseguir un mejor trabajo, eso sí, más cansado, en un bar, tenía que estar ahí desde la siete de la noche hasta las dos de la mañana, pero las propinas eran buenas y el salario también. Sí, llegaba muy cansada a clases, pero pude hacerlo, y me atreví a perfeccionar mi italiano, tomando una hora de clase diariamente después de la universidad. Creí que se me haría difícil, pero en realidad fue algo estupendo, hasta el punto de que tomé francés después de dos años en italiano.

Unos meses antes de graduarme, llegó de manos de mi profesora de idiomas la publicidad de un empleo en una empresa que se llamaba B&Z Costruzioni. El puesto era para asistente de presidencia. Una oportunidad excelente. Una condena excelente habría sido mejor la descripción, ahora lo sabía.

—Creo que sería muy bueno para ti, podrías ya dejar de ir a ese bar —dijo mi profesora en italiano, entregándome el folleto.

Sonreí un poco ante su tono despectivo para llamar el lugar donde trabajaba, diciendo que ese sitio estaba desperdiciando mi talento y succionaba mi vida, pues era mucho desvelo para mí.

—Esto es demasiado, Hannah —contesté en el mismo idioma, pues, aunque ella hablaba inglés, prefería tener conversaciones en su idioma, para que siempre estuviera practicando.

— _Fille,_ confía más en ti. Aspira siempre a lo grande —levantó ambas manos.

Para ser una mujer ya madura, estaba tan llena de optimismo y sonrisas, que difícilmente podrías decir su edad sin equivocarte. Era muy guapa y su cabello negro parecía indomable al tiempo, manteniendo un color negro precioso y unos ojos café claros muy divertidos.

—Pero es demasiado. Es una gran empresa, por lo que sé.

—Millicent, estás a punto de graduarte, eres una de las mejores de tu generación y hablas ya tres idiomas, ¿Qué más puede pedir esa empresa? Y sólo es para la vacante de asistente —dijo en tono de regaño y hablándome en inglés.

—Está bien, lo intentare.

—Y no es como si te fueras a quedar ahí para siempre, Millicent, velo simplemente como un escalón más para llegar a dónde quieres. Estoy segura de que esto te abrirá las puertas a más cosas, a otra vida —dijo con voz segura.

Mejor ni le hubiera hecho caso y seguiría en ese ruidoso bar con su olor a ron y a humo de cigarros, con sus luces estridentes y su música que te impedía escuchar a los demás. Sí, un lugar para nada bonito para pasar la vida entera, pero de verdad que a veces lo extrañaba, como cuando me daban ganas de estrangular a mi jefe o colocarle veneno en el té o el café.

De verdad que no lo sabía. Yo había llegado a la entrevista muy nerviosa, y respiré cinco veces con profundidad antes de pasar a la oficina donde me esperaban. Un señor algo entrado en años me atendió y recibió mis papeles y mientras los leía, yo miraba todo en silencio. La oficina era pequeña, pero muy bien amueblada, cálida y con mucha luz, encajaba perfectamente con la apariencia de ese hombre.

—Excelente, tienes conocimientos en finanzas y hablas tres idiomas en total —dijo con la mirada en el papel.

—Sí —contesté en inglés y luego empecé en italiano— Soy de Inglaterra, pero aprendí italiano apenas llegué aquí, y después continué con el francés. Muy fácil en realidad —terminé de decir en francés.

Aquel hombre me sonrió y asintió, mirándome por sobre sus anteojos rectangulares, recordándome al director del Hogwarts cuando hacía eso y más por esos pequeños ojos azules.

—Mira que eres quien más me ha convencido hasta ahorita, nadie había venido tan bien preparada y tú solo estás a meses de graduarte. Además, creo que serás perfecta para el puesto, nuestro jefe es algo… peculiar, y aquí dices que has trabajado en bares, supongo que sabes tratar con muchos tipos de hombres, ¿verdad? Porque la paciencia es algo que se necesitara —me dijo con tranquilidad, cerrando la carpeta.

—Muchas gracias —contesté y bajé la mirada— Sé hacerlo, he aprendido a tener mucha paciencia, en realidad. ¿Entonces…?

—¿Te parece iniciar el lunes? —preguntó suavemente.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté con entusiasmo y el hombre rió y asintió— Muchas gracias, estaré aquí el lunes —me paré de la silla.

—Pero si todavía no hemos hablado de tu contrato —dijo con voz divertida.

—Lo siento. Es la emoción —me disculpé, mientras me sentaba otra vez, y pude sentir mis mejillas enrojecer.

—Lo sé, se te nota —buscó algunos papeles y en su cajón, y luego me los pasó para que los leyera.

Si tuviera la oportunidad de ir al pasado, iría a ese preciso momento e impediría poner mi firma en aquel papel, que, sin saberlo, había sido como firmar mi condena, algo que me encadenaba por dos años enteros a estar junto al peor jefe de todos. Si lo hubiera sabido, no habría sonreído como tonta al firmar y ver aquellos números de mi pago y las demás prestaciones. Y pensándolo bien, debí sospecharlo desde un principio, me dieron un importante trabajo de manera tan fácil y rápida, me lo entregaron con la misma facilidad que se ofrece un vaso de agua. O al menos debí ver o sospechar de las ideas de aquel señor que me atendió, con su amable sonrisa y su voz suave, debí saber que escondía algo. Y claro que lo hacía, escondía el hecho de que ninguna de las asistentes había durado más de cuatro meses en el puesto.

¡¿Qué clase de Stytherin era?! Salazar se avergonzaría de mí. Había perdido totalmente la práctica para ver más allá, para ver las cosas malas que ocultan los demás, para ver las mentiras o los secretos.

¿Y porque nadie duraba? Fácil. El jefe les hacía la vida imposible si eran hombres y si eran mujeres se las llevaba a la cama y las dejaba con el corazón roto. Todos preferían renunciar. Eso me lo habían contado las demás secretarias días después de entrar a trabajar.

Oh, y como olvidar cuando vi a mi nuevo jefe, fue un completo golpe que me paralizó todo el cuerpo y no de buena manera. Nunca habíamos hablado tanto en el colegio. Él no hacía más que hacer chistes muy malos sobre mi apariencia, que si mi cabello era demasiado alborotado, que si estaba gorda, que si era tonta, que si fallaba en mis hechizos. Tenía razón en algunas cosas, debí esforzarme desde un inicio en Hogwarts, poner más empeño a todo, en mi apariencia y no dejarme de lado como si no valiera nada. Pero eso no quería decir que no me molestara o doliera sus palabras, sus crueles palabras.

Después de despedirme de Pansy en el colegio, no creí que lo volvería a ver y menos aquí. Sabía que era italiano, pero no imaginé que se mudaría y menos que sería el presidente y dueño de la compañía.

—¡Vaya, Millicent! Que cambiada estás —sonrió con picardía, algo que no había cambiado por lo visto— No creí que tú serías mi secretaria —dijo con entusiasmo.

—Seré su asistente, señor Zabini —corregí intentando no parecer alterada.

—Vamos, Millicent, nos conocemos de hace años, ¿por qué tanta formalidad? —preguntó, saliendo de atrás de su escritorio.

Di un paso atrás cuando se acercó de más.

—Usted mismo lo ha dicho, señor Zabini, hace años no nos vemos y ahora es diferente, usted es mi jefe y yo su asistente —concluí con la voz más profesional que tenía.

Esto no me gustaba. Tenía un pésimo presentimiento y tenía ganas de renunciar, pero ya había renunciado al bar y tenía facturas que pagar, e iniciar de cero me era imposible, además de que ya me veía viviendo en un lugar mejor con aquel salario de asistente.

Tenía que quedarme, tenía que lograrlo, ero en lo único que podía pensar.

—Bien, si eso es lo que quiere, así será, señorita Bulstrode —accedió, pero pude detectar un tinte molesto en su voz— Ahora, tráigame un café con una cucharada de azúcar bien caliente, y después tomara nota de sus funciones. Puede retirarse.

Hizo un gesto con la mano y sentí algo horrible al verlo caminar y hablar dándome la espalda. No esperaba una indiferencia tal de un momento para otro, siempre había sido tan cambiante, pero ahora fue casi violento, y lo peor de todo, es que volvió a aquel tono despectivo, como si yo fuera nadie de nuevo. Pero así era mejor. No quería ningún tipo de acercamiento con él más que el profesional.

Hice lo que me pidió, y él ni siquiera me lo agradeció, pidiendo que me sentara y que tomara notas. Me hizo entrega de una agenda, que ya estaba usada a la mitad, donde anotaría cada evento, junta, comida y cualquier actividad relacionada con la empresa.

—Y tomé está otra —extendió a mi mano una nueva agenda de piel negra, con un broche de color plata en forma de serpiente, aparentemente también usada— Aquí anotara mis asuntos personales, no me gusta mezclar lo profesional con lo personal, así que tenga mucho cuidado con ella. Cada lunes yo le dictare algo para que anoté en ella, sin falta, pero, aun así, cada vez que la llame a mi oficina, espero que la traiga con usted. Por nada en el mundo puede extraviarla, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, señor Zabini —contesté de manera solícita.

—Ahora puede retirarse, y chequé muy bien ambas agendas, creo que tengo anotado actividades hasta la semana entrante para ambas —fue todo lo que dijo antes de girar su silla, con la taza de café en la mano.

Me levanté con ambas agendas y al llegar a mi escritorio, que estaba justamente a la entrada de su despacho, las revisé. La primera, de cuero café, era la de trabajo, tenía anotado juntas y comidas con clientes hasta para la semana entrante, como él bien dijo. Cuando abrí la segunda, no supe muy bien de que iba, solo había un montón de nombres, direcciones, descripción y un pequeño apartado donde ponía "lugar en que la conocí". Eso era todo. Hasta que caí en la cuenta de que todos esos nombres eran de mujeres.

Así que de eso iba lo personal con lo profesional. Tenía en mis manos una agenda con todos los nombres de sus conquistas, y la verdad es que no sabía que esperaba que hiciera con ella. Pero pronto lo descubrí. Cada lunes me dictaba si había conocido a alguien, me decía nombre, me daba una descripción de su apariencia de forma general y luego su dirección, a veces les mandaba flores o notas para quedar en algún lugar, y yo tenía que llevarla al día, colocar cuando salía con ella, en donde y si quedaba descartada o no, y por supuesto, poner pequeñas marcas en aquellos nombre para no repetir tan seguido, por mucho que le gustara una de aquellas mujeres, procuraba no repetir.

—No quiero que se ilusionen, son simples mujeres para mí —fue lo que me dijo una vez, cuando se dio cuenta que había salido dos veces seguida con la misma, pidiéndome que le cancelara la tercera cita y llamara a alguien más.

Era un trabajo deplorable y me daba pena hacerlo, pero eso era una de mis actividades. Aunque lo demás no era tan malo. Era interesante y entretenido estar ahí, pues no solamente me dedicaba a manejar las citas de mi jefe, sino también a sacar contratos importantes y asistiendo a las juntas donde me interesaba de todo lo que hablaran.

Sí. Todo tenía su lado bueno y malo. Como el yin yang.

Coloqué una mano sobre mi frente y me masajeé con los dedos las cienes, al ver alumbrarse de nuevo aquel cristal en forma de serpiente que estaba en mi escritorio. Sí, era un aviso de mi jefe para que fuera a su despacho.

Me levanté de la silla.

—Sólo un poco más, Millicent, pronto serás libre.

Un año, sólo eso necesitaba y terminaba mi bendito contrato. No era algo tan alentador, pero cada día era un día menos para lograrlo.

Tomé mi pluma y aquellas dos agendas, colocando abajo aquella que más odiaba. Toqué con suavidad la puerta y luego la abrí despacio.

—¿Sí, señor Zabini? —pregunté con suavidad.

—Mi querida señorita Bulstrode —dijo con una sonrisa y sentí mis dientes rechinar ante aquel tono de voz. Siempre como si fuera una burla, era como me hablaba— Pase y tome asiento. Necesito dictarle algunas cosas.

Hice lo que dijo y empecé a abrir la primera agenda.

—No, no, señorita, la otra, por favor —dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras sentía mis dientes apretarse más.

Sí, aquí íbamos. Un nuevo nombre que empezaba a odiar sin conocer a su dueña, una nueva descripción que aborrecía y una dirección que me daba nauseas. Una nueva chica especial.

¡Oh, sí! Odiaba mucho a mi jefe.

* * *

Hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y disfruten sus vacaciones si es que las tienen.

Cómo habrán podido notar, esta es una historia de Millicent y Blaise, durante Amores dormidos, lo que no pude contar allá, pues aquí lo tendrán.

Espero que les guste y disfruten.

Nos leemos luego.

By. Cascabelita.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Estaba cansada, muy cansada. Había sido una semana pesada. Apenas habían acabado las vacaciones decembrinas, que había pasado en casa de Pansy y Harry. Jamás hubiera pensando que mi mejor amiga, la princesa de Slytherin, la princesa de las serpientes terminaría casándose con el niño-que-vivió, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, el bendito héroe, vencedor del mal, el más grande león de la historia, y todos aquellos sobrenombres que sus fanáticos le daban.

Era algo para no creerse, que la sociedad mágica aun no creía y que, por supuesto, no aceptaban todavía. Pansy me había contado de las cosas que tenía que pasar, de las amenazas que llegaban a su casa en forma de cartas, de las notas de insultos que llegaban a su trabajo; pero aclarando de que, en todo eso, Potter estaba con ella, diciéndole que eso no importaba, que solo ellos sabían lo que sucedía, que sólo ellos importaban en aquella relación y lo que dijeran e hicieran los demás, no importaba nada.

Eso estaba bien, y aquella presión y preocupación que tuve al enterarme de su matrimonio, la angustia que tuve el día de su boda desapareció, dándome cuenta de que ella estaba bien, que estaba en buenas manos, pues era demasiado claro que Harry Potter amaba, adoraba a Pansy Parkinson. Era tan claro como el agua, pues aquel hombre no se medía para demostrarlo, a pesar de que Pansy parecía hasta un poco avergonzada de aquellas miradas llenas de ternura por parte de su esposo, de aquellas palabras amorosas que Potter no se preocupaba en soltar delante de quien sea. La amaba, y por fin aquella niña perdida que vi al finalizar la guerra desapareció, al igual que aquella tormenta dentro de Potter que estaba durante la guerra, se calmó, no desapareció, pues era obvio que después de algo así, no iba a desaparecer, pero si podía calmarse y arreciar en los momentos justos.

Fueron unas buenas vacaciones. La convivencia con ellos había sido amena y más con la presencia del encantador ahijado de Potter: Teddy Lupin era una copia más vivaracha que el profesor Lupín y Harry decía que era por su madre Tonks, era una combinación perfecta de ambos, y lo más encantador de aquel niño, era su habilidad para cambiar su apariencia a voluntad, haciendo que Pansy se derritiera ante él, algo que ella negaba, pero era obvio que aquel niño llegó a ablandar el corazón de su tía Pansy, que era como la llamaba y Pansy no se medía en consentirlo, cosa que Potter a veces tenía que controlar, porque según sus palabras, ambos podían ser muy caprichosos y berrinchudos, y él era el único que tenía que soportarlos. Y ver aquella convivencia arrancó largas y sonoras carcajadas de mi parte.

También había visitado a la familia Malfoy, acompañada sólo por Pansy y Teddy en ocasiones, pues Harry no le gustaba ir y a Draco tampoco le agradaba su visita, algo que tensaba a Pansy, pero no podía hacer más, ellos jamás se llevarían bien. Con la familia Malfoy tuve cenas agradables, llenas de risas entre Astoria, Daphne, Pansy, dejando que Draco y Theo hablaran de negocios o cosas que a ninguna le interesaba, pero lo que más parecía interesarle a las hermanas y a Pansy, era mi trabajo con Blaise, quien, por el gran trabajo que tenía y que yo había programado para él, estaba demasiado ocupado para viajar a Inglaterra para visitarlos, cosa que agradecía profundamente, pues no me apetecía verlo para nada.

—¿Quieren que les cuente? —pregunté resignada, cuando ellas, en preguntas trampas, intentaban hacer que dijera algo comprometedor.

—Claro que sí —contestaron las tres al mismo tiempo y con demasiado entusiasmo.

Las tres sonrieron con diversión, provocando un terrible escalofrío a toda mi columna vertebral. Sabía que me había metido a un pozo de cabeza, pues darles pase libre a esas mujeres para hacer preguntas, era como darle a un adolescente una botellita con poción de la verdad. Nada bueno saldría de eso.

—Eso me interesa escuchar —escuché decir a Draco, que se había mantenido alejado de la conversación con Theo, ambos cerca de la chimenea hablando.

—Por favor, Draco, chicas, Millicent tiene suficiente con ese idiota —dijo Theo sonriendo de medio lado. Entrecerré los ojos, no sabiendo si me estaba ayudando o burlándose de mí, apostaba más por lo segundo.

—Ni te imaginas cuanto, Theo —suspiré, encogiéndome de hombros— Es un gran idiota.

—¡Vaya! ¿Esa es manera de hablar de tu jefe? —cuestionó Draco en medio de una risa, pretendiendo sonar serio, fracasando a propósito.

—No tengo que negar lo que es —contesté.

Eso era verdad. En realidad, no me sentía intimidada por insultar a mi jefe delante de sus amigos, que, al fin y al cabo, también eran los míos otra vez. Me tenía sin cuidado si ellos se lo decían, y estaba segura de que lo harían, aunque sólo fuera para satisfacer aquella vena bromista que tenían entre ellos. No podía negar que las serpientes teníamos un gusto insano por burlarnos de los demás, era algo divertido de hacer, encontrando los errores, acciones o defectos, como armas de burla. Y cuando a uno le tocaba ser la víctima, no había más que aguantarlo y soportarlo; yo misma había sido receptora muchas veces en el colegio de aquellos comentarios llenos de malicia y crueldad, regresando de igual modo los cometarios, así que ofendernos, molestarnos, indignarnos o entristecernos, quedaba fuera de lógica, pues a cómo éramos víctimas, también éramos los verdugos cuando las circunstancias eran las ideales.

Claro, ahora todo era de un modo más maduro, era simplemente diversión.

—Eso es tan cierto, linda —aceptó el rubio mi comentario, sonriendo, mientras se sentaba al lado de Astoria, y Theo lo hizo a lado de su esposa Daphne.

—Basta de insultarlo. Mejor habla, Millicent —pidió Daphne con una sonrisita de lado.

—Pregunten.

—¿De verdad tienes una agenda con nombre y dirección de las mujeres que duermen con él? —la primera en preguntar fue Astoria, algo incrédula.

—¿Lo dudas? —cuestioné y rodé los ojos fastidiada, tomando de mi copa— No sólo es nombre y dirección, sino lugar donde las conoció y descripciones de sus cuerpos, así como cuantas veces ha salido con ellas.

—Parece que nunca madurara —murmuró Theo, y me reí ante eso.

—Podríamos pedir eso como deseo de navidad —dije con sarcasmo y todos rieron.

—¿No te sientes mal haciendo ese trabajo? —habló de nuevo Daphne.

—Es mi trabajo, no tengo opción. Es indignante tener que hacerlo, pero puedo soportarlo.

—¿Y eso no te da celos?

Bufé ante esa pregunta que no pudo haberla hecho otra persona que no fuera Pansy. Ella en verdad pensaba que sentía algo por mi jefe, y claro que sentía cosas por él, como ganas de golpearlo y matarlo todos los días; envenenarlo poco a poco para que muriera lentamente también era una opción muy viable.

—¿Celos? Eso es ridículo, y sigo confundida de porque piensas eso. Jamás sentiría celos de aquellas mujeres tan huecas y superficiales. Si las vieran comprenderían, parecen inhumanas, tan frías, serias, como bonitos maniquís —expliqué. Ellos empezaron a reír, haciendo que una mueca de desagrado se colocara en mis labios.

Tomé de nuevo mi copa sin saber el porque de la risa, sí es porque no me creían o porque, al igual que Pansy, se estaban haciendo ideas equivocadas. No me importaba lo que pensaran, era absurda y tonta aquella idea, que me daba igual.

Yo jamás me interesaría en mi jefe: Blaise era uno de esos hombres que jamás podrían hacerme feliz, y yo sería la última mujer que podría hacerlo feliz en la vida, no contaba con las medidas justas ni con la experiencia sexual necesaria para ser de su interés. Y no es que él fuera un total desperdicio, tenía que reconocer que era inteligente, lo demostraba siempre en su trabajo, era divertido, bromista y valiente, y muy guapo, demasiado guapo, pero era un mujeriego, superficial e idiota, que veía a las mujeres como simples objetos intercambiables, como simples elementos para su placer, y eso no lo soportaba, jamás podría soportarlo, y menos que nunca, podría ser una de aquellas mujeres que se envuelven en sus ojos, en su voz y palabras, porque sí, todas caían ante él, ante aquellos ojos depredadores, ante aquella voz seductora y las palabras preciosas que podría brindarte. Sólo mujeres tontas caían, o mujeres que, al igual que él, no buscaban nada más que placer.

Negué con la cabeza al ver aquellos rostros sonrientes, y suspiré, dejando pasar el tema cuando vi aparecer a Teddy, que había estado un buen rato con Narcissa, mientras ella le mostraba el salón de música. Miré la extraña interacción de la señora Malfoy con el niño de cabello castaño, parecía apreciarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, pareciera que pretendía mantenerse al margen de él, quizá por la abuela de Teddy, aun así, Draco y Astoria lo querían, y lo demostraban al interactuar con él, mientras Draco le daba su postre favorito, a pesar de los regaños de su madre, pues se los daba antes de cenar, quien alegaba que sólo arruinaba su apetito, una total mentira, pues Teddy cenaba muy bien.

Esas cenas con ellos habían sido entretenidas, y la convivencia tensa que creí que tendríamos, volviendo así tan de repente a Inglaterra, cuando prácticamente los había dejado de ver desde que abandoné Hogwarts, no existió, es más, parecía que había cambiado para bien, me sentía cómoda con ellos y ellos parecían apreciarme de verdad. Lo que me hizo pensar por qué con Blaise no era así, él era parte de ese grupo, era la pieza faltante en el cuarteto plateado, pero con mi jefe era imposible sentirme cómoda, quizá porque él era quien más se burlaba de mí en la escuela y era del que menos podía defenderme, encontrándome con comentarios mucho más ingeniosos que los de Draco y, por lo tanto, más crueles, que aunque trataba que no mi hirieran, siempre lo hacían. Simplemente con él no podía sentirme cómoda.

Así que volver me pareció un suplicio, pero no tenía alternativas, preparándome mentalmente los dos días anteriores que me faltaban por presentarme, mentalizarme para verlo y escuchar quizá la larga lista de mujeres que tendría que agendar y conocer de una manera tan desagradable.

Cuando regresé al trabajo, lo primero que hice fue presentarme con mi jefe, el cual, como siempre, me esperaba con una sonrisa que a mí me ponía de malas.

—Bulstrode —saludó con simpleza, y al menos pude sentir bien al no escuchar aquel retintín burlón de cuando decía señorita o querida— ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones? Supe que estuviste con mi Pansy.

—Lo estuve, me la pasé muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Pero no creo que siga siendo su Pansy, señor —contesté, apretando la pluma entre mis dedos.

—Sí, sí, sí. Ahora es de Potter. Maldito Potter, nos robó descaradamente —dijo con fastidio. Al parecer ninguno de los tres chicos soportaba a Potter, detestándolo más ahora que se había ganado a la única chica de su grupo, a quien habían cuidado con tanto celo, cosa que me hacía reír en el colegio, pues Pansy los mandaba al diablo por eso— Pero sigue siendo mi Pansy, nuestra Pansy.

—Como usted diga, señor —contesté sin querer darle más importancia.

—Bien, señorita Bulstrode, es hora de que anote lo más importante —cambió de tema, apuntando un dedo las agendas que descansaban en mi regazo— No, esa no —dijo cuando estaba abriendo la café.

Apreté los dientes con rabia, sabiendo lo que era más importante para mi jefe. Aparté la de color café y coloqué encima la negra, abriéndola con casi odio. Estaba llena hasta casi la mitad de los nombres y citas con aquellas mujeres. Había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a unas tres, y cada una se me había hecho más falsa que la anterior, sí, muy bellas todas, con los cabellos relucientes, cuerpos perfectos y rostros preciosos, pero con la mirada arrogante y fría, con actitudes heladas. Todo tan falso, pero era justo lo que mi jefe disfrutaba.

—Primera. Dannah Warlock —dijo y procedió a darme una descripción muy detallada de ella y de donde la conoció, así como su dirección. A ese nombre le siguieron cuatro más y, según su opinión, preciosas todas.

—¿Eso es todo, señor? —pregunté, con ganas de salir rápidamente de aquella gran oficina de enormes ventanas, de detalles modernos y metalizados, todo es colores plata y negro. Una hermosa oficina, pero que cada vez que entraba en ella, me sentía asfixiada.

—Sí, eso es todo —concluyó con una sonrisa satisfecha— En su escritorio está todo lo que tiene que ver con el trabajo.

—Me retiro —dije y me levanté, caminando a la salida.

—Millicent —escuché su voz. Apreté entre mis manos la perilla fría de la puerta y giré a verlo, intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Pocas veces utilizaba mi nombre, pero cuando lo hacía, algo me alteraba en su voz y me frustraba desconocer la razón.

—¿Sí?

—Hazme una cita con Margaret, la tercera de aquella lista —dijo con una sonrisa pícara, que me hacía cosquillar las manos de pura rabia.

—Por supuesto, señor Zabini —contesté, sintiendo como mis dientes dolían por la fuerza que ejercía— Una cena para hoy en la noche.

—De verdad que usted es encantadora, señorita Bulstrode. Ahora sí, puede retirarse —agitó la mano y bajó la mirada a unos papeles.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré con toda la calma que pude reunir. Suspiré con agitación y me senté en mi escritorio, arrojando aquella agenda con rabia sobre la superficie de mi escritorio.

No sabía porque odiaba tanto aquella agenda, porqué detestaba cada nombre que iba colocando en ella, sintiendo nauseas con cada descripción, con cada dirección. Me sentía ofendida al escribir en ella, de lo que me hacía hacer Blaise. Se suponía que yo solo era su asistente, aquella que se encargaba de cosas directamente de la empresa, de sus reuniones con los clientes, de las juntas directivas, de todas sus actividades laborales. Pero esa agenda era personal, era algo que no tenía que hacer, y a veces pensaba que fue por eso y por sus insinuaciones, por la que las asistentes anteriores no habían durado tanto tiempo.

A mi nunca se me había insinuado. Y es algo que me tranquilizaba, a pesar de que las demás secretarias opinaran, diciendo que eso era extraño, pues a todas, incluyéndolas a ellas, había intentado conquistar o ya se las había llevado a la cama. Y claro, no pudo faltar quien no tuvo pena en ir directamente a mi escritorio a preguntar, durante la junta mensual, un mes después de las vacaciones que pasé en Inglaterra: Aura, la secretaria del vicepresidente, que estaba en el mismo piso y a veces se pasaba por mi escritorio a platicar, mientras los jefes estaban en junta.

—¿De verdad no te has acostado con él, Millicent? —preguntó sin vergüenza.

—¿Con quién? —evadí sin inmutarme.

—Con Zabini.

—Para nada, él sólo es mi jefe —concluí, encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Ni siquiera se te ha insinuado? —volvió al ataque y la miré con todo el rencor del mundo, pero ella o fingió no verlo o le daba igual.

—No —casi gruñí, sintiendo la rabia subir a mi cabeza.

—Eso es raro. Llevas un año trabajando para él, y déjame decirte que eso ya es un gran logro, he visto desfilar a tantas chicas por aquí; pero de verdad que es raro que a tú nada de nada con él.

—Bueno, tal vez no soy de su gusto —sonreí, sintiendo un sabor extraño en la boca.

—Eres muy guapa, Millicent, no entiendo por qué no —me contestó.

—Sí, tal vez no para él. De todos modos, es mejor así, me quita un gran peso de encima, no quisiera perder mi trabajo por algo como eso —respondí, suspirando, con ganas de tomar mi varita y hechizarla por entrometida.

—Bien, si eso está bien para ti. Pero yo, de algún modo, me sentiría ofendida, pues hasta a Michell, la secretaria de relaciones públicas, se la llevó a la cama, y eso que la mujer sólo es más guapa que una sirena —declaró, mirándome con casi pena.

Elevé una ceja molesta, sabiendo lo que quería decir. Pero yo no me sentía ofendida de nada. Gustarle o no a Zabini, no me interesaba de nada. Yo sólo estaba aquí para trabajar, nada más, no para enamorar a mi jefe o llevármelo a la cama.

—Sí, que bueno que no eres tú quien está en mi lugar —sonreí un poco, con mucha saña— Pero qué cosas estoy diciendo, cómo podrías sentirte ofendida, si tú ya estuviste con él, ¿no es así? —dije con veneno, pero aquella mujer, a la que ya le conocía el descaro, simplemente sonrió y se bajó de mi escritorio, donde siempre llegaba a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, a pesar de que veía en mi cara lo mucho que eso me molestaba.

—Sí, ya estuve con él, y es buenísimo en la cama, así que su fama de mujeriego está perfectamente justificada. Puedo dar legalidad de ello —declaró con diversión.

Sentí nauseas sólo de escucharla hablar.

—Sí, como sea, tengo trabajo, Aura —le dije.

—Lo sé, ahí viene el jefe —dio una mirada coqueta al pasillo por donde apareció Zabini— Nos vemos, Millicent. Buenas tardes, señor Zabini —saludó con picardía cuando él se detuvo delante de mi escritorio.

—Debería estar en su puesto de trabajo, señorita Davis —contestó el aludido con voz seria, sin tomar en cuenta el evidente coqueteo.

—Claro, señor, me retiro —Aura se fue presurosa y reprimí una sonrisa al verla alejarse avergonzada.

—¿Todo bien, señorita Bulstrode? Me refiero a Davis—preguntó cuando la chica dio la vuelta al mismo pasillo que él había utilizado segundos antes.

Levanté la mirada a su rostro y pude ver aquellos ojos oscuros algo preocupados. Elevé una ceja ante su rostro serio, como si algo de verdad le preocupara, curiosa por saber que era lo que pasaba ahora con él.

—Sí, todo bien —contesté y me encogí de hombros. Davis era una buena compañía para comer, o simplemente era mi soledad lo que me hacía tolerante, pero había veces en que quería golpearla por su forma de ser.

—Sé que entre usted y yo sólo hay una relación profesional —hice una mueca ante sus palabras, confundida por lo que estaba diciendo. Él carraspeó y se acomodó los puños de la camisa— Pero quisiera saber si ella le dijo algo, como decirlo… personal.

—¿Se refiere si su nombre está en la agenda? Pues no, no está, supongo que es porque nada ha pasado con ella —contesté con frialdad, mintiéndole.

Él me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y volvió a poner aquel rostro imperturbable, lleno de una rabia que no sabía porque existía en él para mí, cuadrando la mandíbula, con los ojos oscuros llenos de una emoción violenta.

Me levanté de la silla y lo miré directamente a los ojos, mientras con las manos tomaba aquellas dos agendas.

—¿Necesita que anote algo, señor Zabini? —pregunté con los dientes apretados.

—Por el momento no, señorita Bulstrode, yo la llamare —dijo y se dio la vuelta para entrar a su despacho.

Me senté de nuevo en la silla, suspirando con cansancio. No sabía lo que había pasado exactamente, el porqué él había preguntado si Aura había dicho algo, jamás era discreto con sus asuntos de cama, todos en aquella empresa sabían con quienes se acostaba y con quienes no, así que preocuparse por si me enteraba de algo no tenía lógica. Por Merlín bendito, era yo quien llevaba al día sus citas con las mujeres, ¿por qué preocuparse si conocía a otra de aquellas chicas que pasaban por su cama?

Suspiré. Lo mejor era no darle importancia.

Continué con mi trabajo y sólo entré a su oficina cuando él lo pidió. Anoté cosas en su agenda de trabajo, programé un par de citas para el día siguiente, y luego pude retirarme.

Gracias a este trabajo, había podido abandonar aquel horrible cuarto y pude conseguir un departamento como tal. No era algo excesivo, era un sencillo departamento en un edificio que apenas habían construido. Era un espacio no tan grande, pero si suficiente para una sola persona, tenía una sola habitación, una sala-comedor, una cocina separada por una barra y un baño completo, así como un pequeño balcón, que había llenado de flores. No era la gran cosa, pero si era mejor que de donde vivía antes.

Me tiré en el sofá de la sala, y me tallé la cara con una mano, pensando aun en el intento de crueldad de Aura, sin tener una idea clara de porque insistía en que debía sentirme mal de que mi jefe no se me tire encima, o en lo de Pansy, que yo estaba celosa. Ambas cosas eran mentira, aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en ambas, y más en la actitud de mi jefe ante la idea de que Aura me hablara de su relación de cama.

Nada, absolutamente nada tenía sentido.

 _Yo no tenía sentido._

* * *

Hola. Espero que les esté gustando. Recuerden que es lo que no se vio en Amores dormidos.

Denme sus opiniones, está pareja es un crack total y quisiera saber si les esta gustando.

Nos leemos luego.

By. Cascabelita


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Había sido un cambio muy extraño, sutil, pero notorio. Dejó de llamarme señorita Bulstrode junto aquellos motes tan desagradablemente dulces con que a veces se burlaba de mí, para llamarme simplemente Bulstrode, con seriedad, sin burla, sin sarcasmo y, por primera vez, después de catorce meses trabajando para él, me sentí como su asistente, una verdadera asistente y compañera. Claro, seguía manejando asuntos ajenos a la empresa, como sus citas, que de repente aumentaron de una manera alarmante, programando comidas y cenas casi todos los días, y los fines de semanas, cosa que no había visto, siempre tenía dos o tres cenas entre semana y quizá una para el fin de semana, pero ahora era diario, cosa que me impresionaba un poco, pero no dejaba notárselo, ese asunto no me incumbía, yo sólo tenía que hacer lo que él me pedía.

Pero entre toda esa satisfacción que ya tenía en mi trabajo, igual no podía negar que había algo mucho más extraño en mi jefe, parecía tenso hasta casi frustrado o enojado, y todo indicaba que era a causa mía. Había veces en que, durante las comidas con accionistas o probables clientes, su mirada parecía taladrarme como si yo estuviera ocasionándole algún problema, así que procuraba hacer mejor mi trabajo, pero aquellas miradas no cesaban para nada.

Evité no preocuparme, aunque aquello realmente me ponían nerviosa, como si estuviera cometiendo errores, aunque mi trabajo era impecable. Y todo ese nerviosismo me hacía sentir algo desubicada y dudosa de todo, sobre todo con mi jefe. Y eso hubiera quedado ahí si no fuera por aquel extraño y problemático suceso en uno de los más elegantes y caros restaurantes de Italia.

La comida había iniciado con una plática entre Zabini y dos hombres en costosos trajes de color negro, hablando sobre la construcción de un nuevo hotel en la Isla de Elba, en la playa Ancona, que fue descrito por ellos como uno de los lugares más vírgenes de Italia, con un entorno salvaje y encantador, y por lo mismo le pedían a Zabini que la construcción del hotel tenía que adaptarse al paisaje del lugar, que no podía desentonar.

—Cómo si el hotel surgiera del mismo paisaje —dijo Blaise y aquellos hombres ofrecieron sonrisas gatunas entre sus copas de vinos.

—Exactamente. Un hotel que no rompa la armonía del lugar. Es más, podría ser, no habitaciones, sino pequeñas construcciones y no muchas, unas seis o siete —expresó uno de ellos. Cassius Ferraro, un hombre de cabello negro salpicado por varias canas, pero muy atractivo a pesar de la edad, con ojos verdes aceituna y una voz gruesa.

—Queremos que sea parte de la naturaleza, como usted mismo lo ha dicho, señor Zabini —comentó el hermano de aquel hombre, Evan Ferraro, quien era mucho más joven y con una voz igual de potente.

Aquel hombre de espesa barba mostró una sonrisa ladeada y aquellos ojos azules se enfocaron en mí, haciendo que bajara la mirada a mi plano de ravioles con ricotta, nada acostumbrada a ser receptora de miradas tan intensas y menos de un hombre como aquel. Era guapo, maravillosamente guapo, y aquella voz me ponía nerviosa junto a su mirada.

Escuché a mi jefe carraspear, haciendo que levantara de nuevo la mirada hacia él, viéndolo tomar toda su copa de vino y pedirle a un mesero que le trajera una copa de whiskey en las rocas. Elevé una ceja confundida, pues no era la primera vez en este tipo de comidas y mi jefe nunca pedía licores fuertes delante de posibles clientes.

—Tendría que ver el lugar que han escogido para el hotel, para poder adaptar un diseño a él —habló Zabini, después de darle un sorbo a su bebida recién servida.

—Hemos traído unas fotos de la ubicación, así como la dimensión de esta. Evan, por favor —pidió Cassius, extendiendo una mano hacia su hermano, quien de un portafolio negro sacó una carpeta que ofreció a mi jefe.

Vi un gesto de molestia en el rostro de Blaise, junto a la minúscula brusquedad con la que se la arrebató de las manos. Él abrió la carpeta y sacó varias fotos del lugar. Me acerqué un poco a mi jefe para verlas mejor, quien las iba colocando sobre la mesa de manera que pudiera verlas sin que me estirara tanto en mi asiento. Le sonreí por eso y él desvió la mirada, haciendo que quitara mi sonrisa y enfocara toda mi atención en aquellas imágenes que mostraban un lugar impresionante, era una maravilla de lugar, con arena blanca y un precioso azul en sus aguas, así como cerros escarpados rodeándolo.

—Es un gran lugar. Los cerros escarpados igual nos podrías servir de base para algunas cosas —dijo Zabini, sacando una hoja con datos sobre el sitio, que luego me dio, así como la carpeta, para que guardara todo de nuevo.

—Eso sería maravilloso. ¿Qué opina usted, señorita Bulstrode? —preguntó Evan, cuando había terminado de guardar todo.

—¿Yo? —dudé, pero miré a aquellos ojos, sintiendo de repente seca la boca.

—Claro que usted, ¿le gustó el lugar? —preguntó, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa, y como la mesa era apenas para cuatro personas, estaba en total merced de aquella mirada que tenía el mismo azul que había mirado en las aguas de aquellas fotos ya guardadas.

—Es un lugar precioso, con buen potencial —dije, intentando que mi voz no saliera tan aguda, y tampoco deseando parecer tonta.

—¿Le gustaría visitarlo? —volvió a cuestionar, y pude sentir como el sonrojo escalaba mi cuello hasta llegar a mis mejillas.

—Evan —pidió su hermano, negando con la cabeza.

—Ambos lo haremos, señor Ferraro —contestó mi jefe, con una voz tan grave y una mirada molesta— Pero ahora debemos retirarnos, tengo que estudiar los planos que han traído y las cualidades del lugar, para poder ofrecerles un diseño a evaluar —declaró, levantándose y dándome una mirada.

Tomé todas las cosas y me puse de pie, y la silla fue jalada por Blaise, quien parecía tenso y molesto, y no tenía ni idea del porqué. Ambos clientes se pusieron igual de pie, pareciendo desconcertados, tanto como yo quizá.

—No se preocupen por la cuenta, considérenlo una invitación de nuestra parte. Nos vemos —extendió su mano a cada uno, después de hacer una seña al mesero, de seguro para que lo anotara en su cuenta.

Ellos me ofrecieron sus manos y yo las tomé sin dudar, pero cuando fue el turno de Evan, mis nudillos fueron besados con delicadeza, ofreciéndome una sonrisa igual de tentadora, que me hizo sentir nuevamente acalorada.

—Fue un gusto conocerla, señorita Bulstrode, espero que podamos coincidir en otra ocasión —dijo Evan, clavando aquellos ojos de mar en los míos, haciéndome tragar saliva con pesadez.

—El gusto fue mío —acepté, quitando mi mano de la suya.

Miré a mi jefe, quien parecía mucho más molesto, y en realidad no sabía que había provocado tal estado en él, todo había salido bien y hasta hace unos minutos él estaba contento. Aquellos hombres parecían dispuestos a pagar muy bien por aquel trabajo y la construcción del hotel sería una estrella más para su compañía, no entendía entonces que era lo que le molestaba.

Salí del lugar cuando él abrió la puerta para mí, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta. Sentí el firme agarre de Blaise sobre mi brazo, antes de que el incomodo hechizo de aparición tuviera su efecto. Llegamos justamente a su oficina y tuve que agarrarme de la silla más cercana por el repentino mareo y su acción de quitar su mano de mi brazo, y podría jurar que lo hizo con algo de brusquedad. Una vez recuperada, solté la carpeta y las agendas sin mucha ceremonia sobre su escritorio, provocando un estruendoso ruido.

—¡¿Qué diablos le pasa?! —grité enojada, mirando que ya se había posicionado atrás de su escritorio.

Nos había hecho aparecer sin avisarnos, sin dejarme preparar o sostenerme con más firmeza, además de que, en su estado de molestia, pudo haber provocado un accidente, donde la más dañada sería yo.

—A mí nada, señorita Bulstrode, pero usted al parecer le resulta correcto coquetear en reuniones de trabajo. No requiero de su asistencia si se va a comportar así, para eso mejor voy solo —dijo con los dientes apretados, apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio, inclinándose hacia mí.

—¡¿Coquetear?! ¡¿Quién demonios coqueteó?! —exclamé.

—Usted y el señor Evan Ferraro —explicó con una sonrisa sarcástica, pero su mirada estaba rabiosa— Algo tan poco profesional y ético de usted.

—¿Qué? Apenas el hombre me dirigió dos oraciones. Usted está mal, y no me parece que deba reprochar mi trabajo cuando lo estoy haciendo bien, señor Zabini —reclamé furiosa, pasándome una mano por aquel mechón de cabello que había caído sobre mi cara— Y si ya terminó de decir tonterías y falsedades, iré a tomar algo para el malestar que su abrupta aparición me provocó, y espero que sea la última vez que me haga pasar por eso, puedo aparecerme perfectamente sola, ¿sabe?

Caminé a la salida, después de recoger ambas agendas que había dejado sobre su escritorio.

—No le he dicho que puede retirarse, Bulstrode —lo escuché decir cuando mi mano tocaba el pomo de la puerta.

—¿Qué, no ha terminado de ofenderme? —pregunté, girándome.

—No la estoy ofendiendo, sólo estoy recalcando sus errores.

—Cuando cometa uno, me disculpare con usted, señor, pero como no lo hice hoy, me retirare a trabajar —contesté y salí de su oficina.

Me senté en mi escritorio y presioné mis manos sobre la frente. Tal vez esa no había sido la manera correcta de hablarle a mi jefe, no importaba lo idiota que fuera Blaise Zabini, seguía siendo mi jefe y tenía que respetarlo con tal; pero al escucharlo hablar de una falsa acción, criticando mi falta de compromiso y profesionalismo, habían hecho que la furia ganara a mi buen criterio.

Estaba enojada, furiosa con él. Yo no había hecho nada malo, no había coqueteado como él alegaba, tal vez me había sonrojado ante aquel hombre, pero qué mujer no lo haría con semejante espécimen; Evan Ferraro era extremadamente apuesto y su personalidad era atractiva, pero eso no quería decir que había hecho algo indebido. Y quizá Evan si había sido algo atrevido en su trato conmigo, pero no había sido irrespetuoso, todo lo contrario, fue amable y agradable, así que no entendía para nada la actitud de mi jefe.

Después de eso, tomé una poción para el malestar y revisé ambas agendas, para ver que más tenia programado durante el día mi jefe, y para no variar, había una cita para aquella noche, con Catrina, una exuberante pelirroja según la descripción. Me levanté de nuevo de mi silla, sintiendo mis dientes rechinar aun de la molestia, y toqué un par de veces a la puerta, donde me asomé cuando se me fue permitido, avisándole a mi jefe de su cita con aquella mujer para las ocho de la noche. Él simplemente asintió y pidió que me retirara, mientras en sus manos apretaba aquellas fotos que le habían dado.

Y por las dos horas que me quedaban en la oficina, mi jefe no requirió mi presencia para nada. Tomé mis cosas a las seis de la tarde y, antes de irme, entré de nuevo a su oficina, recordándole su cita y preguntando si no se le ofrecía nada más.

—Puede retirarse, Bulstrode —dijo con voz calmada.

—De acuerdo. Gracias —dije y, en vez de retirarme como él lo había dicho, no pude con la vocecita de mi cabeza pidiendo que arreglara lo que había pasado hace algunas horas. Suspiré y di un par de pasos dentro de la oficina— Señor Zabini.

—¿Sí? —preguntó sin levantar la mirada de aquellos papeles.

—Sobre lo que pasó hoy en la tarde…

—No me interesa ya, Bulstrode, usted puede hacer con su vida personal lo que le plazca, sólo no coqueteé en presencia de su jefe —cortó mis palabras y pude sentir de nuevo mi sangre bullir, haciendo que nuevamente no pensara bien.

—¡Bendito Merlín! No puedo creer que siga con eso. Yo que venía a hablarlo con usted, aclarar el aparente malentendido, pero ya me di cuenta de que es un ciego intransigente —señalé otra vez con rabia.

—¡Basta, Bulstrode, no puede hablarme así, yo soy su jefe, no su amigo! —reclamó, levantándose de la silla y acercándose a mí.

—Sí, es verdad, es mi jefe, pero no puede hacerme casi una escena de celos por algo que de verdad no sucedió y, mucho menos, insultar mi trabajo. Usted está equivocado, y como es obvio que no lo aceptara, me retirare como me lo pidió —declaré, dándome la vuelta.

Sentí otra vez sus dedos tomando mi brazo y girándome para que lo viera de nuevo a la cara.

—Ya quisieras tú que sintiera celos, pero jamás sucederá —aclaró con molestia.

—Por supuesto que deseo que sientas celos, Zabini, si estoy loca por ti —dije con sarcasmo y batiendo las pestañas con cursilería— Y como es obvio que mis sentimientos se están desbordando, me iré ahora antes de violarte.

—Eres insoportable. ¡Lárgate ya! —gritó, soltándome.

—¡Eso es lo que quería desde hace mucho! —grité de vuelta.

Me retiré de su oficina, azotando la puerta con rabia, sin importarme si se enojaba más o no. Caminé a la salida, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, a ninguna de las secretarias que de igual modo empezaban a tomar sus cosas para retirarse. Sólo esperaba que ninguna de ellas hubiera decidido subir a la presidencia y hubiera escuchado todo lo que gritamos. Eso me avergonzaría bastante.

Una vez en casa y con la calma colmando mi cuerpo otra vez, pude darme cuenta de que no había sido la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas con mi jefe. Podría jurar que había entrado a su oficina dispuesta a eso y a disculparme por mi actitud al hablarme, no de lo que dije pero sí de cómo lo dije, y sólo lo había arruinado más; pero es que de verdad aquel hombre me trastornaba por completo, sacaba lo peor de mí, me hacía rabiar, enfurecer, me hacía arder de enojo, me hacía sentir como nunca alguien me había hecho sentir en el peor sentido: me daban ganas de gritarle, golpearlo, insultarlo, patearlo, matarlo, envenenarlo.

 _¡Ese hombre me estaba enloqueciendo!_

Y, maldita sea, en vez de alejarme, de ignorar todo aquello como lo intenté en un principio, no hacía más que sucumbir a esas cosas que provocaba en mí, pidiéndolo a gritos, porque era una forma de sentirme viva, de sentirme vibrar, algo tan primitivo y desconocido, como cuando sentí por primera vez mi magia recorriendo mi cuerpo. Inexplicable. Porque no era simplemente mis ganas de acabar con él lo que nacía en mí, había veces que también tenía ganas de besarlo, besarlo más, con furia y rabia, callarlo a la fuerza, para que dejara de dictarme nombres, descripciones y citas. O lo que sentí está tarde ante su reclamó por coquetear con un hombre, cómo si Zabini estuviera celoso y eso enardeció algo dentro de mí.

Hubo fuegos artificiales dentro de mí.

 _¡Sí, estaba completamente loca ya por desear besarlo!_

Y estaba segura de que eso era por las palabras de Pansy, por aquellas ideas que me iba metiendo a la cabeza de qué si él me gustaba, de que si me estaba enamorando de mi jefe. Pero ahora ya no sabía, ahora ya no sabía nada. Él no era bueno para mí en ningún sentido.

Los días que transcurrieron a la aceptación de que posiblemente me guste un poco mi jefe, fueron totalmente tensos, negándome a mirarlo mientras me dictaba cosas o requería documentos importantes o contratos de la empresa. Pero no fui la única haciéndolo, pues él igual trataba de no demandar mi asistencia para casi nada, sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario.

De igual modo no había requerido mi presencia para la comida que tuvo con los hermanos Ferraro dos semanas después para mostrarle el diseño del hotel que había hecho para ellos, tomando aquel trabajo bajo su mano, a pesar de que había más arquitectos en la compañía, y rechazó mi compañía para el viaje a la playa Ancona, sin ninguna explicación más que de que volvería dentro de tres semanas, una semana después de mostrar el diseño, a pesar de que ya había dicho que iría con él, cosa que me hizo sentir molesta y defraudada, quería realmente ver ese lugar y la creación de Zabini, y no volví asistir a ninguna comida con los hermanos Ferraro.

Pasé aquellas tres semanas tranquila, yendo a la oficina, asistiendo a las juntas y tomando nota de todo lo que se iba diciendo, y pasando a limpió documentos y atendiendo a clientes inconformes o con alguna queja, explicando y programando citas para cuando mi jefe volviera. Fueron buenas aquellas tres semanas, pero no podía negar que de cierto modo lo extrañaba, la oficina sin él no era igual y, por más raro que pareciera, extrañaba hasta sentirme enojada con él, así que cuando volvió, sonreí, sinceramente lo hice, pero él tuvo que arruinarlo apenas abriendo la boca.

—¿Me extrañaste, Millicent? —preguntó, diciendo mi nombre por primera vez.

Me sentí rara ante el sonido de mi nombre por su voz, pero de algún modo sintiendo que habíamos cruzando una nueva barrera. Me levanté de la silla y elevé una ceja con disgusto, pero al sentirme así, igual sentí una ligera emoción y risa, pues había extrañado odiarlo.

—Por supuesto que no, Zabini —contesté con firmeza, ocultando mi alegría.

—Hare como que te creo —guiñó un ojo y entró a su oficina.

Bufé, sintiéndome desesperación, y tomé ambas agendas, para que me informara de lo que quería hacer primero e informarle sus actividades laborales y extralaborales también.

—¿Algo que hacer? —preguntó.

—Tiene una junta con los dueños de la casa del lago, así como una reunión con Eric Merle, para la remodelación de un centro comercial, quien pidió que lo atendiera exclusivamente usted, que ya habían trabajado juntos —lo vi asentir a mis palaras y proseguí con lo de la lista— Y también tiene una cita para hoy en la noche con Maritza, la rubia de ojos café de la pasada fiesta en Burgos.

—Pero eso está en España —dijo con una mueca.

—Lo sé. Pero ella está aquí en Italia de vacaciones, supongo que no le importara —concluí, sintiendo un amargo sabor en la boca.

—No. Era muy bella —alabó con una sonrisa que dejé de ver de inmediato.

—Sí, como sea. Eso es todo, así que me retiro —agregué ya de pie, sintiendo molestia ante su actitud tan superficial.

Caminé a la puerta, pero antes de salir, su voz me detuvo. Cuando me giré, él estaba completamente apoyado en su silla, pero lo que había sobre su escritorio me desconcertó más.

—Es para usted —señaló con la mirada la pequeña cajita dorada que había sobre su escritorio.

—¿Para mí? —cuestioné dudosa, acercándome de nuevo.

—Sí —dijo y luego tomó la caja para entregármela él mismo— Cómo una disculpa por mi actitud después de la comida con los Ferraro, y por no haberla llevado a la Isla de Elba.

—No tenía ninguna obligación —murmuré, abriendo la pequeña caja, para encontrarme con una sencilla cadena dorada, con un dije en forma sol.

—Es sólo un detalle.

—Me refería a las dos cosas —lo miré de nuevo, mientras cerraba la caja— Pero gracias, es un bonito detalle.

—¿Le ha gustado? —preguntó con una voz distinta, que me hizo sonreír, como si estuviera preocupado por si no fuera así.

—Sí. Es un dije precioso. Gracias —alegué.

Me di la vuelta de nuevo, sintiendo mis mejillas rojas. Él ya no me detuvo y lo agradecí. Cuando llegué a mi escritorio, coloqué aquel regalo sobre la superficie de madera, y no pude seguir reprimiendo las emociones que recorrían mi cuerpo. No sabía porque me había traído un obsequio, disculpándose por fin por lo que pasó hace más de un mes, y porque había escogido algo tan bello para mí. Abrí de nuevo la caja, y me encontré con la cadena delgadita y el pequeño dije en forma de sol, con una piedra color ámbar en el centro.

Me coloqué ambas manos sobre la frente. No sabía porque me sentía de esta manera. Estaba algo descontrolada. Sea como sea, este sintiendo lo que este sintiendo, tenía que reprimirlo por completo.

Pero debí suponer que mi jefe no me lo haría nada fácil.

Blaise Zabini había llegado para revolucionar mi vida, para arruinarla y mejorarla a su antojo.

* * *

Hola. ¿Qué tal? Espero que estén muy bien. Yo estoy algo estresada, esta etapa de mi vida es demasiado complicada.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Nos leemos.

By. Cascabelita


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La relación, por llamarlo de alguna manera, con Blaise Zabini siguió un curso de altos y bajos. Había días tranquilos en la oficina, asistía a las juntas con él, lo acompañaba a comidas y la convivencia resultaba sana y provechosa, en el sentido más profesional. Pero había días donde lo detestaba más que nunca, donde su superficialidad me sobrepasaba y su carácter de mujeriego patán me enfurecía. Y en esos días, él se enojaba con mayor facilidad y aquellas miradas intensas se posaban en mí, de nuevo, como si estuviera cometiendo error tras error, aunque mi trabajo seguía siendo muy bueno, ocasionando que todo en mi se tensara y el enojo se hacía palpable en mí.

Era algo tan extraño y difícil de controlar, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que lograrlo.

Él continuaba con ese ritmo alarmante de citas diarias con mujeres, mandándome cartas hasta los fines de semanas por si recordaba si tenía alguna otra cita, a lo que con mucho enojo tenía que contestar, aunque por mí bien podría dejar plantada a la mujer de turno, y no es como si le costara conseguir una nueva cita al último minuto. Pero no podía hacer más que obedecer, él era mi jefe y yo su asistente, no había más, y aquella absurda idea de que tal vez me gustaba un poco, quedaba en eso simplemente, un gusto cualquiera que pronto se me pasaría, era algo totalmente sin importancia.

Hasta el punto de que cuando me encontré con Robert, un antiguo compañero de la universidad, y me invitó a salir, no lo dude en ningún momento. Él y yo habíamos sido algo así como amigos, pero por el tipo de rutina que llevaba en aquella época, sumado a mis pocas ganas de vida social, ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo, era algo complicado entablar una amistad y una relación romántica quedaba totalmente descartada; pero él y yo nos habíamos conocido un poco, mientras trabajábamos juntos, realizando tareas o proyectos, donde él se adaptaba a los tiempos libres que yo tenía para hacer mis actividades escolares, y en ocasiones acompañándome a mi trabajo, si es que terminábamos tarde, y si era viernes e iba al bar, se quedaba hasta que yo saliera para acompañarme de regreso a mi pequeño departamento.

Las primeras citas fueron para conocernos un poco más que compañeros de clase, hablábamos de su vida, de la mía, de cómo le iba en su trabajo y como me iba a mí. Fue algo complicado explicarle mi vida laboral, pues, aunque económicamente era muy bueno, lo cierto es que, con mi tipo de jefe, sufría estrés, enojo, un inexplicable odio y un, aun más extraño, gusto por él. Así que prácticamente estaba enloqueciendo ahí de algún modo.

—Estoy bien, de todos modos, dentro de seis meses termina mi contrato, y no puedo quejarme —literalmente, no podía quejarme, pensé. Él asintió y me mostró una sonrisa casi tierna.

—Me alegro de que te vaya bien, y que por fin hayas abandonado ese bar.

—No era tan malo, de verdad, no sé porque todos creen lo contrario —suspiré y escuché su risa. Sí le decía que a veces extrañaba ese bar ruidoso, pensaría que estoy loca.

—Era un bar relativamente bueno, pero ahí no dabas todo tu potencial —explicó.

Negué y bebí un poco más del café que recién nos habían servido, pues donde estaba ahora hacía uso de los conocimientos adquiridos en la universidad, además de los idiomas que manejaba, pero creo que tener una úlcera gástrica por culpa de mi estúpido jefe, tampoco era lo ideal.

Dejé de pensar en eso, y seguí disfrutando de la buena compañía que ahora tenía en mi casi inexistente vida social, pues además de Pansy y los chicos en Inglaterra, no tenía con quien más salir, negándome en retundo compartir más tiempo con las secretarias de la empresa, pues aquellas mujeres de lo único que hablaban era de su experiencia acostándose con mi jefe y lo único que buscaban era sacarme información con todas las chicas con las que él se acostaba o si yo ya me había acostado con él, pues no se creían para nada que él no se me haya insinuado ya, sorprendiéndoles que todavía siguiera trabajando en la empresa.

Con Robert me la pasaba muy bien. Era una persona sencilla y agradable, y conversar era fácil, dándote esa confianza para hablar de lo que fuera, además de que era bien parecido. No, no era el hombre más guapo, como Evan Ferraro o como mi jefe, pero era atractivo, aquella risa casi silenciosa era muy linda, al igual que su sonrisa de lado, y pasar tiempo con él me calmaba, me hacía olvidar que mi vida, aunque aparentaba estar bien, era un pequeño caos, empezando por el lugar en donde trabajaba. Sí, no podía dejar de pensar jamás en mi trabajo y en él ser que ocupaba la presidencia de la compañía, así que, estar con Robert, me hacía bien.

Sí, y eso sólo duró hasta que un día, mientras cenábamos en un pequeño restaurante de comida china, entró mi jefe, haciendo que casi escupiera lo que había en mi boca. No esperaba nunca encontrármelo en un lugar como ese, pues no era nada comparado a donde acostumbraba a cenar, y lo que más me sorprendió además de su entrada, fue su aparición con un amigo, nada de una mujer colgando de su brazo, sino con un tipo con el que venía riendo, o más bien su acompañante reí, mientras Zabini hacia una mueca, inspeccionando el lugar, haciéndome suponer que la idea de ir ahí surgió de aquel hombre que no había visto nunca.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Robert, con sus ojos oscuros en mi dirección, pasándome una servilleta.

—Sí —dije con la voz rasposa— Sólo no esperaba ver a mi jefe por aquí.

—Si te incomoda podemos ir a otro lugar —sugirió, pasando una mano por su cabello negro.

—No. Ya estamos cenando, no importa. No creo que decida quedarse en este sitio, sólo basta con ver su cara.

La cara de Blaise era de incomodidad, de seguro que jamás había entrado a un lugar tan sencillo con este, por lo que sabía, pues era yo quien hacía las reservaciones, sólo asistía a restaurant de cinco estrellas y con platillos gourmet. Así que estaba segura de que se iría inmediatamente.

Pero no lo hizo, sino que resignadamente siguió a su amigo quien sonreía de seguro burlándose de él, y siguió inspeccionando el lugar ya desde su silla. Giré el rostro cuando sus ojos se dirigían a donde nosotros estábamos, sentados en un rincón de aquella sala no muy grande, con mesas para cuatro personas, tapiz rojo en las paredes y lamparas chinas colgando. No le dirigí la mirada, poniendo toda mi atención en los rollos primavera que habían traído y en la conversación que había iniciado con Robert. Pero aquella intensa mirada fue imposible de ignorar, hasta que, en contra de mi voluntad, giré a verlo.

La mirada de mi jefe era algo que siempre me desconcertaba, no sabía lo que pensaba o lo que sentía, pues siempre sus miradas para mí eran intensas, duras y determinadas. Sus ojos no se despegaron de los míos, y yo sólo pude elevar una ceja en señal de saludo, para luego girar a ver a Robert, que seguía hablándome de algo de su trabajo. Me sentí realmente mal por no ponerle la debida atención, asintiendo apenas cuando me miraba a la cara, pero es que sentía los ojos de mi jefe perforando mi rostro, sentía mis manos sudando y sabía que un sonrojo se estaba apoderando de mi rostro.

Bebí toda el agua helada que había en mi vaso, intentando relajarme, para después mirar de reojo en dirección de Zabini, encontrándome otra vez con sus ojos, pero estaba vez, fue tan notorio el movimiento, que Robert se dio cuenta y, al parecer, el amigo de Zabini también lo notó, pues me miró, elevando una ceja, para luego ofrecer una sonrisa. Lo vi murmurar algo y mi jefe le lanzó aquella mirada que hacía huir a los de cursos menores en el colegio, pero aquel hombre ni se inmutó y dio una gran carcajada que resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo que los pocos comensales giraran a verlos.

—Estás muy sonrojada, Millicent —escuché decir a Robert y giré a verlo con alarma, sintiéndome descubierta— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, es sólo que… —no pude continuar, pues una de las manos de Robert se colocó sobre mi mejilla, y no pude hacer más que sonreír por aquella caricia tan pequeña. Él sonrió, pasando su pulgar por mis pómulos.

—Estás muy tibia. Porque no mejor nos vamos y te refrescas afuera —sugirió.

Asentí a sus palabras y él pidió la cuenta. Cuando todo estuvo listo, nos dirigimos a la salida, donde era obvio que pasaríamos al lado de la mesa de Blaise Zabini. Quise correr al verlo levantarse de la silla, pero eso no sería bien visto, así que me detuve a un metro de él.

—Buenas noches, Millicent —saludó con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Buenas noches, señor Zabini —dije con los dientes apretados, mirando por un segundo al tipo que lo acompañaba, que parecía estar muy divertido mientras seguía comiendo su pasta y nos miraba, moviendo los ojos de uno a otro.

—¿No me presentaras a tu acompañante? —preguntó con sorna.

—Él es Robert Vitale, antiguo compañero de la universidad y mi cita —concluí, entrelazando un brazo con el de él.

Robert sonreía enormemente, mientras ofrecía una mano a Blaise, quien lo miró con una ceja enarcada y una mueca en los labios, y yo reconocía esa mirada y ese gesto, era con la que todos ellos, Theo, Draco, Pansy y él identificaban a alguien que, para ellos, no valía la pena; los había visto hacer eso millones de veces con casi todo el mundo.

—Un gusto conocerlo, señor Zabini —dijo Robert con amabilidad, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ya lo creo. Es una pena que no pueda decirle lo mismo —concedió con una sonrisa burlona, sin tomar la mano, haciendo que este la bajara— Lamento si los interrumpí, continúen. Nos veremos mañana, Millicent —concluyó, sentándose de nuevo.

Me quedé por un par de segundos estática delante de la mesa, no sabiendo que hacer y viéndolo como si no creyera lo que acababa de hacer. Blaise simplemente continuó con su comida, sin mirarnos una vez más, bebiendo de su vaso con una sonrisa malvada en los labios. Su amigo, sólo me miró con alegría, moviendo las cejas de arriba y abajo, con picardía.

¡Mi sangre hirvió!

Cuando por fin pude reaccionar, jalé a Robert a la salida, sintiendo la furia en mi interior. Blaise había actuado como un completo bastardo, un completo idiota, como cuando íbamos al colegio y ofendía y menospreciaba a los que no consideraba lo suficientemente inteligentes, poderosos y ricos, o si pertenecían a otra casa, apenas tolerando a los Ravenclaw. Él había mirado a Robert como si no valiera ni un knut, mirando su mano de que mi acompañante por varios segundos, para luego insultarlo e ignorarlo sin importarle nada más.

Estaba realmente resentida con él, por ser tan grosero y estúpido. Podía sentir mis manos temblando y mis mejillas más rojas que nunca. Quería golpearlo, quería hechizarlo, quería hacerle muchas cosas al desgraciado ese.

—Millicent, cálmate, por favor, todo está bien —escuché a Robert decir, deteniéndonos, pues yo había caminado sin ver a donde íbamos.

—Es un completo idiota. Te trató como… —ni siquiera podía decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Cómo si no valiera nada? —preguntó con una sonrisa de lado, mientras me sostenía de los hombros.

—¿Es que acaso no te enoja? —cuestioné molesta, pensando si es que acaso no tenía orgullo.

—Él no me interesa, no me importa lo que opine —contestó de manera segura.

—Tienes razón, sólo que fue muy grosero, temía que te ofendieras —suspiré y pude darle una sonrisa.

—Para nada —bufó y yo reí— Ahora que tal si te invito un helado.

—Está bien.

Empezamos a caminar, y cerca del local de donde habíamos salido, encontramos una tienda de helado. Pedí uno de pistache y cubierta de chocolate, mientras Robert decidía por uno de vainilla. Salimos de nuevo al exterior, con los brazos entrelazados y el helado en la mano contraria. Disfrutamos del silencio y de las calles empedradas de Italia, hasta llegar a un pequeño parque con una pequeña fuente de piedra, donde decidimos sentarnos en la orilla.

Me comí la última punta del cono de galleta y limpié mis dedos pegajosos con una servilleta, viendo que Robert hacia lo mismo.

—Estuvo muy rico —dije y él empezó a reír, asintiendo.

—Una pregunta, Millicent, y espero que no te moleste por lo que acaba de pasar —dijo tentativamente y supe de inmediato que se refería a Blaise.

—Haz tu pregunta.

—Me habías dicho que tienes un grupo de amigos en Inglaterra, y que tu jefe pertenece igual a él, ¿entonces él no es tu amigo?

—¡No, para nada! Él no es mi amigo —aseguré, haciendo una mueca y por la mirada que me daba supe que quería saber más— Es algo complicado, pero va así: yo me hice amiga de Pansy en Hogwarts, quien era la única chica en aquel cuarteto, ella intentó que me llevara bien con el resto, algo difícil de verdad, teniendo en cuenta el tipo de personas que eran. Draco Malfoy era uno de los chicos más guapos, populares y poderosos del colegio, e influyente por su padre, pero era un ególatra, manipulador y rencoroso, cruel con sus palabras y había veces en que se burlaba de mí; Theo Nott era muy reservado, frío y silencioso, tan calmado como un mar, ya sabes, que puede irse en tu contra si hacías lo incorrecto con él, y fue con el que mejor me llevé al final; y Blaise Zabini era como Draco, sólo que un poco más cruel para hablar, burlón y bromista, era difícil estar cerca de él. Al menos al rubio no dejaba lugar a dudas si es que te odiaba o detestaba, cosa que no sentía por mí, apenas tolerándome, pero con Blaise no sabías cuando de verdad hablaba en serio o no, manipulaba a la gente a su antojo, los hacia sentir menos, y conmigo era ligeramente igual, conteniéndose porque sabía que si me hacía algo malo, probaría la ira de Pansy y nadie querría eso, la respetaban y temían demasiado, meterse con ella era sufrir pequeños infiernos, donde te dejaba descansar para luego arremeter en tu contra, hasta hacerte enloquecer —reí un poco al contar eso de Pansy, conociendo a mi amiga demasiado bien.

—¿Y porque ahora los consideras amigos, si no fueron buenos contigo? —preguntó.

Me tensé ante eso, pues contárselo era hablar de la guerra, el infierno que vivimos todos juntos, porque, aunque yo haya pasado en aquel tiempo más ausente que consciente, conocía todo lo que iba pasando a mi alrededor. Donde Draco apreciaba cada pequeña brisa de aire que le brindaran desde que su padre fuera enviado a Azkaban, así que yo procuraba no molestarlo y de vez en cuando guardarle una manzana verde durante el desayuno o la cena cuando veía que la canasta se estaba vaciando, cosa que él agradecía con una simple mirada; apoyar a Theo en sus silencios que se volvieron más profundos en el último año, donde inconscientemente se tocaba el antebrazo izquierdo, para luego apartar su mano con rabia y seguir leyendo libros y libros de hechizos de defensa o maldiciones; donde Pansy se volvió más rígida y fría, también más temerosa de todo, guardando todo lo que sentía bajo miles de capas de indiferencia y crueldad, acompañándola en silencio, acariciando sus cabellos negros; y lo peor, el cambio más grave, fue cuando Blaise dejó de bromear hasta casi volverse tan callado como Theo, se puso serio, su risa dejó de resonar por todos lados y sus chistes crueles se detuvieron. Porque ya no había razones para reír y él lo sabía, y eso dolió, ahora sé que dolió mucho verlo volverse así. Blaise había sido un provocador de infiernos, pero cuando se dio cuenta que la guerra era inminente, se volvió en alguien tan desconocido para mí, que no supe cómo tratar con él, y sólo dejé de pensar en lo desesperanzador que era verlo así cuando mis padres murieron.

Suspiré y miré al cielo, no sabiendo si ya le tenía la suficiente confianza a Robert para contarle porque decidí que ellos fueras mis amigos, después de muchos años de considerarlos simples conocidos, crueles conocidos.

—Sólo tengo una respuesta —miré a Robert a los ojos y él asintió— La guerra cambió a todos.

—Nunca me has contado esa parte.

—Porque es una herida en todos, Robert, y hablarte de ella, no sería hablar solamente de mí, sino descubrir la intimidad del resto, de mis amigos, de los vivieron conmigo esa etapa de infierno, y no puedo hacerlo, al menos no aún. Sólo déjame decirte que tuve miedo, desesperanza y coraje, sí, también coraje para crecer.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso —dijo colocando una mano sobre mi mejilla.

Sentí mis ojos arder, y bajé la mirada. Recordar toda la guerra, el último recuerdo que tenía del colegio cayéndose a pedazos, de los cadáveres en el gran salón, la muerte de mis padres y los rostros de mis amigos era algo que aún me dolía como si no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo.

—Yo también lo hago, pero eso me trajo aquí, eso me hizo conocer a mis amigos. No digo que volvería a pasarlo todo con gusto, querría morir antes de hacerlo de nuevo, pero sí que encontré agua cuando moría de sed —aseguré, sonriendo.

—Fuiste tan valiente —dudé de eso. No lo fui, de hecho, yo fui una de las pocas personas menos involucrada, sólo fui testigo de como todo se iba derrumbando; testigo de como las personas se derrumbaban.

Negué con la cabeza.

Vi a Robert sonreír y luego sentí sus labios presionándose sobre los míos, aceptando aquel beso que había anhelado desde hace mucho, pero, aunque lo había anhelado, ahora, en este momento, no me sentía del todo cómoda recibiéndolo. Me sentía distante, fuera de mí. No lo estaba disfrutando como debería hacerlo.

El gesto no duró tanto y relamí mis labios sin saber que sentir o pensar, y cuando abrí los ojos, miré aquella sonrisa tan linda que poseía, y pude sentir mis mejillas enrojecer más.

—Creo que debo ir a casa, ya es tarde —le dije y él asintió.

Caminamos de regreso a casa, en un silencio no incomodo, pero sí algo tenso. Me despedí de él, besando rápidamente su mejilla, para luego subir corriendo las escaleras que me llevarían a mi departamento. No quise hablar, y de verdad deseaba con todo mi corazón que él lo hubiera, que dijera algo, pero tampoco lo hizo.

Cuando cerré la puerta atrás de mí, me recargué en ella, sintiendo que había hecho algo realmente tonto con Robert, sintiéndome mal por haberme sentido así durante el beso. Robert era justo lo que necesitaba, lo que favorecía a mi vida, era quien me daba paz, quien me ofrecía una vida llena de tranquilidad y sencillez, una vida que yo quería y necesitaba. Era lo que debería estar deseando, y no seguir pensando en el estúpido comportamiento del idiota de mi jefe, y menos ahora que Robert no se había molestado por aquella actitud, y en vez de eso, me había besado por primera vez, después de ya varias citas.

 _Robert era lo que necesita, pero ¿lo quería?..._


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Dejé los papeles sobre mi escritorio y me senté, sintiendo que un profundo dolor de cabeza empezaría en cualquier momento, como si alguien estuviera haciendo presión con los dedos sobre mi frente.

Habían sido unas semanas muy pesadas, pues además de los viajes de mi jefe a las Isla de Elba, a la cual seguía sin requerir mi presencia, se estaba llevando a cabo la remodelación del centro comercial, al cual, por su ausencia en el otro proyecto, tuve que ir yo para verlo junto con otro arquitecto, cosa que no le fascinó por completo al dueño prefiriendo tratar mejor con Zabini. Lo bueno es que mi jefe igual iba algunas veces, para mi tranquilidad ante aquel cliente difícil.

No le daba mayor importancia a la bienvenida tan arisca del dueño, sólo cumplía con lo acordado de la mejor manera posible, aunque el arquitecto que me acompañaba para ver el progreso, si se fastidiaba por el modo tan cortante con el que nos trataba. Los viajes de mi jefe eran frecuentes, pero no prolongados: por tres días de ausencia lo veía una semana completa, cosa que no era mala, si no fuera por el recuerdo de aquella cena en el restaurante de comida china. Habían pasado semanas de aquel encuentro con mi jefe, él no había dicho nada respecto a eso al día siguiente y yo tampoco lo hice, no había caso que lo hiciera, él no se disculparía y yo no quería terminar gritándole para que luego me despidiera. Así que, con todo el rencor de mi alma, lo dejé pasar, pero eso no evitó que estuviera varios días enojada, aunque él parecía no importarle, de hecho, podía ver una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios cada vez que entraba a su oficina.

Las cosas con Robert siguieron un curso más agradable. Ninguna de los dos aclaraba aun lo que éramos, pero se sobreentendía que existía algo entre los dos, algo más sólido y fuerte que una simple amistad. Salíamos más seguido, él venía por mí al trabajo o lo esperaba en mi departamento para cenar. Los besos, los abrazos y las caricias igual se fueron presentando con regularidad, y aunque seguía sintiéndome un poco rara como en el primer beso, no negaba que lo disfrutaba, que disfrutaba el contacto y la cercanía con otra persona, y la interacción con un hombre igual me hacía falta.

Yo no era de las que consideraba el sexo como un tabú o algo que sólo se debía hacer por amor. Era simplemente placer, la exigencia de mi cuerpo para satisfacer una necesidad y muchas veces tuve encuentros casuales durante mi etapa universitaria con tipos que buscaban lo mismo que yo: sexo. Después de todo yo no tenía tiempo para una relación y no era algo que me interesara tener. Todo era de manera libre, sin compromisos y confusiones. Así que el estar con Robert era algo normal para mí, a pesar de que no existiera algo más fuerte que cariño de mi parte; pero seguía encontrándolo raro hasta cierto punto, pues esto no era simple sexo casual, sabía que él buscaba algo de verdad, una relación seria y estable, algo que a mí me costaba todavía, tan acostumbrada a estar sola, pero estaba intentándolo.

Suspiré y dejé de pensar en mi _no_ relación con Robert, aún faltaba una hora para verlo, seguir preocupándome por sus aspiraciones y la ausencia de las mías, lo dejaría para después. Terminé de apuntar un par de cosas en ambas agendas, a las que tuve que agregar más hojas e ir desechando ya las de hace meses para hacer más espacios, procurando no eliminar nada importante o pasarlo todo a limpio para no arruinar nada. Ambas agendas eran importantes, aunque la segunda le importaba más a mi jefe que a mí, por mí bien podría aventarla a la chimenea ahorita mismo. Suspiré. Este era mi trabajo y si llegara a desaparecer, de seguro Zabini me mataría.

Respingué al mirar aquella estatuilla de serpiente brillar en verde. Bufé, molesta y cerré ambas agendas, para luego tomarlas junto a una pluma y dirigirme a la puerta. Apenas di un par de golpecitos en la puerta, cuando su voz me concedió el paso. Me adentré, mirando que no levantaba la mirada de un par de papeles, en el cual fruncía cada vez más el ceño.

Tomé asiento, colocando los objetos sobre mi regazo, esperando a que él decidiera decir el porque me mando a llamar.

—Bien, hay un par de asuntos, Bulstrode —empezó a decir, sin mirarme, pero si levantado un par de papeles a la altura de su rostro, recargándose por completo en la silla— Hay que corregir un par de contratos, empezando por el de los Ferraro —abrí la agenda negra y apunté lo que iba diciendo— Se sobrepasó el presupuesto acordado para el proyecto, tendremos que hacer un gran informe con todos los gastos. No quiero malos entendidos. ¿Puedes hacerlo? Sé que estudiaste finanzas y negocios —preguntó directamente, mirándome. Sentí un poco de emoción y apenas pude asentir, era la primera vez que trataría algo de lo que estudié— Bien, encárgate de eso. También hay que evaluar el presupuesto del museo Grant, principalmente para lo que han decidido que será para el exterior, el patio y el jardín interior necesitan con urgencia una remodelación, siempre se los había dicho y hasta ahora decidieron hacerme caso…

Se quedó callado y negó con la cabeza, al parecer lo que leía lo estaba poniendo de malas. Su gesto se iba haciendo cada vez más firme y su ceño se fruncía.

—¿Eso sería todo? —pregunté con suavidad, intentando no distraerlo.

—Claro… no, espera, hay otra cosa —dijo y dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio, apartándolos con una mueca— Has una reservación en _Tre Lune_ —asentí y esperé a que me dijera con quien sería la cena, pues en su agenda personal no había nada para hoy y tampoco en la del trabajo. Tal vez citó a alguien de último momento sin avisarme.

—¿A que hora?

—A las ocho estaría bien —concedió con una sonrisa— Eso sería todo, señorita Bulstrode, puede retirarse.

Asentí y me levanté de la silla. Empecé a caminar a la salida, sosteniendo con un solo brazo las dos agendas, pensando en lo emocionante que sería ahora mi trabajo, donde realmente haría algo de lo que estudié. Hasta ahorita me dedicaba a hacer lo que él me pedía, y mentiría si dijera que no he aprendido mucho, sobre todo a tratar con los diferentes tipos de clientes que tenía, así como ver con mis propios ojos como lo que era un montón de piedras, arena y cemento, se convertía en algo maravilloso, o como un lugar insulso se podía transformar en una belleza, y todo gracias a su ingenio…

—Pasare por ti a las siete cuarenta y cinto —lo escuché decir.

Me detuve a mitad de la enorme oficina, sintiendo de repente que la sangre se me iba del rostro, como si me hubiera pasado un trozo de hielo por la frente. Giré de inmediato, respirando apenas, sintiendo como algo en mi cuello tronaba, provocando un dolor que disimulé lo mejor que pude.

—No entiendo, cómo que pasara por mí…

—¿Qué no entiende, Bulstrode? —preguntó con una sonrisa cínica, mientras se recostaba por completo en el respaldo de su silla— Cenaras conmigo.

Evité rodar los ojos y apreté los labios ante aquel tono, pues él no podía dejar de hablar nunca como si todo fuera una jodida orden. Sí, sabía que era mi jefe, pero a veces deseaba que de verdad dejara de lado tanta petulancia y superioridad al hablar, como si fuera el maldito dueño de todo el mundo, hasta de mí, y eso no lo soportaba.

Luché para tranquilizarme y dejarlo pasar, ya sabía cómo era Blaise Zabini, lo llevaba conociendo por años, desde que era un bastardo sin causa, hasta ahora que era un idiota sin remedio, no debería sorprenderme eso, pero aquella última frase encendía de fuego mi cabeza, aquella orden dada, como si no tuviera ni voz ni voto ante aquellas palabras.

 _¡Maldito Zabini!_

Suspiré.

—¿Es alguna cena de negocios? ¿Para cuantas personas debo hacer la reservación entonces?

No lo había preguntado antes, pensando que sería una cena para dos como era habitual en él los viernes en la noche, que alguna fulana le haría compañía como siempre. Pero si era de negocios, era claro que tendría que ir, aunque en su agenda no tuviera registro de eso y las cenas no fueran algo habitual para con los socios.

—No. La cena será para dos. Es una cena para nosotros dos —concluyó con aquel tono que no admitía replica.

Sentí mi sangre volver a mi rostro de una alarmante manera, no era ni por sentirme halagada o emocionada. ¡No! Era todo lo contrario. Sentía mis manos empezar a temblar como cada vez que él me hacía enfadar, sentí mis labios apretarse, conteniendo el grito y los mil insultos que siempre se me pasaban por la cabeza para él. Sólo quería que me dijera de una vez si esto era una maldita broma o si en verdad me estaba ordenando cenar con él sólo porque sí.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté entre dientes.

—Porque quiero —contestó con arrogancia, como niño caprichoso. Eso me molestó más, yo no era un capricho o juguete que él sólo tenía que pedir para que se lo dieran.

—No, no puedo. Tengo una cita —aclaré dando unos pasos más hacia el escritorio otra vez. Estaba enojada y no podía seguir escuchándolo, quería hacer que desistiera. Si no era por negocios o trabajo, no tenía porque hacer lo que él pedía. Cenar con mi jefe no entraba en mis obligaciones.

Blaise elevó una ceja y luego lanzó una risa sarcástica que me molesto más.

—Claro, aquel tipo —bufó sin darle importancia, así como lo hizo aquella noche en que los presenté.

—Se llama Robert, y sí, es con él mi cita —confirmé con frialdad.

—Bueno, no me importa. Tienes que hacerlo, soy tu jefe —contestó con simpleza.

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, sin saber que más decirle y dejando de respirar por completo, casi dejando caer ambas agendas y la pluma que apreté nuevamente con fuerzas, hasta que dejé de sentir mis propios dedos. No entendía nada, por un momento sentí que estábamos en otra realidad o que mi jefe había caído bajo los efectos de algún hechizo o de una poción, porque era obvio que Blaise Zabini nunca en su jodida vida me invitaría a cenar; yo claramente no era su tipo de mujer para pasar un viernes en la noche, ni ninguna otra noche en realidad. Quería pensar que él de verdad no me estaba ordenando (¡Ordenando, por amor a Merlín!) cenar con él, yo ya tenía mi propia cita con Robert, íbamos a cenar en mi departamento y tenía que llegar a preparar todavía la comida.

—No.

—Claro que sí, Millicent.

—¡No! No puedo salir a cenar contigo. Eso es un abuso total: ¡me esta obligando en contra de mi voluntad! —empecé a decir con rapidez, pero con rabia y frustración me di cuenta de que él no se estaba tomando en serio mis palabras, es más, veía diversión en sus ojos siempre burlones y su sonrisa cínica.

—Sí, sí, como sea, Millicent, pasare por ti a las siete cuarenta y cinco —repitió.

—¡No me escuchaste, no saldré contigo! —grité y di un taconazo en el suelo, algo que evitaba hacer siempre, pues siempre me hacía enojar, y era tan de mal gusto hacerlo, pero ahora no pude evitarlo. Él lanzó una risa al verme— Y deja de llamarme Millicent, no somos amigos, Zabini —aclaré.

—Nos vemos, Millicent —agregó un molesto retintín en mi nombre, para luego bajar la mirada y seguir leyendo los papeles que había abandonado sobre su escritorio.

—Pero... pero… pero…

Ni siquiera podía a completar una oración y eso era tan vergonzoso, más por aquella nueva risa que soltó. Yo no era de las que se quedaba callada de esta manera, sí, tal vez no era como Pansy que siempre tenía replicas sarcásticas o adecuadas para cada situación, pero solía tener una respuesta para todo, una protesta que hacer cuando algo me parecía injusto, y ahora no tenía ninguna, no sabía que decir, ni cómo hacerlo desistí o mandarlo al demonio, o matarlo sin que nadie me culpara, sí, eso sería mejor.

—Zabini —mascullé.

—Ve a arreglarte para la cena.

Fue todo lo que contestó, y ni siquiera levantó la mirada. No pude hacer más que dar la vuelta otra vez y caminar con rapidez a la salida. No había caso quedarme ahí reclamando si él no me hacía caso, y lo conocía, a pesar de que no fuimos realmente amigos, sabía que no desistiría de aquella idea tan fácil: Blaise era tan terco, arrogante y orgulloso como buena serpiente, y no lo olvidaría.

¡Oh, pero yo también lo era! ¡Era una serpiente y estaba actuando con una condenada Hufflepuff!

Azoté la puerta con fuerzas y me senté en mi escritorio, aventando ambas agendas en la pulida madera, sin importarme en donde cayeran. Sentía tanto enojo, una frustración enorme, y no fue de esperarse que partiera aquella fina pluma negra por la mitad, manchándome los dedos de la tinta negra que aún quedaba en ella. Sentía las mejillas ardiendo y mi pecho y cabeza parecían una enorme chimenea caliente. No entendía nada, no sabía que diablos pasaba por la cabeza de mi jefe para que me invitara a cenar, o, más bien, me obligara a cenar con él. Sentía el corazón agitado, tanto como mis dedos que no dejaban de moverse, los que llevé a mi pecho, para intentar controlar ambas cosas.

No sabía que me pasaba, que diablos estaba sucediendo conmigo, ¿por qué mi corazón latía tan deprisa y una enorme excitación apañaba mi vientre y pecho? Sí, obvio estaba molestaba, muy molesta, porque ni siquiera me preguntaba si quería cenar con él, nada de amabilidad, nada de tacto; bien podría pedírmelo como un favor, ir a cenar como viejos conocidos, como jefe-asistente, pero no, tenía que ser tan malditamente él para hacerlo, como si fuera una tarea más que debía cumplir, una orden a la que no podía negarme. Si lo hubiera pedido de otro modo, tal vez ni me hubiera negado, bueno, ¿a quién engañaba?, claro que lo hubiera hecho, pero lo hubiera considerado muy en el fondo y eso me daba más rabia, porque yo ya estaba saliendo con alguien como para considerar a alguien más y menos si era al idiota de Zabini, y no es que esta cena significara algo, ¡Merlín bendito, claro que no! No significaba nada, absolutamente nada, entonces, ¿Por qué me alteraba tanto?

¡Estaba enojándome conmigo misma!

No tenía nada de sentido. ¡Merlín! Yo llevaba una larga agenda con más de cincuenta nombres de mujeres, de todas las formas y tamaños, y no, no desea ser parte de esa lista como muchas de mis compañeras asistentes decían o deseaban, además, bien podría escoger a cualquiera de ahí ¿Por qué me obligaba a mí a cenar con él? Bien podría llamar a alguien más o pedirme que citara a una de esas mujeres tan bellas y sensuales como él decía. Yo jamás me podría comparar con una de ellas, esas mujeres vivían para verse bien, y yo apenas miraba en el espejo que nada en mí se viera mal.

¡Eso era! Una cita, yo ya tenía una cita, ahora tenía que conseguirle una a él.

Tomé la agenda negra y la abrí, pasando las hojas con rapidez. No conocía a casi nadie de esa agenda, sólo a tres que se habían atrevido a venir a buscarlo aquí y por lo que pude ver y alcancé a escuchar, ya no eran del agrado de mi jefe, y no es que quisiera hacerle un favor, pero al menos no le haría pasar una horrible noche con una de ellas, aunque muy en el fondo se lo mereciera.

Me detuve en una hoja al fin: Fabiola fue la elegida, una exuberante rubia de ojos verdes que había conocido en una fiesta, según la descripción. Tenía anotada su dirección y habían salido por última vez hace tres semanas, así que simplemente escribí una pequeña nota citándola en _Tre Lune_ a las ocho. Una vez lista la nota, me levanté rápido de la silla y fui a la ventana, soplando en un pequeño silbato que siempre guardaba en el primer cajón de mi escritorio para llamar a la lechuza negra con motitas grises de Zabini, a la cual acaricié, pidiéndole que fuera veloz.

—Para Fabiola Russo, por favor. Espera una respuesta —le dije, después de darle una golosina y otra caricia en la cabeza— Ahora, Onix.

La lechuza ululó y salió por la venta, perdiéndose en un cielo rojizo, un atardecer muriendo y anunciando la llegada de la noche. Me quedé ahí, apretando entre mis dedos el marco de la ventana y mirando al cielo, esperando la llegada de Onix. Esto tenía que funcionar, ella de seguro aceptaría, tenía que hacerlo. Miré el reloj, ya no había más tiempo, faltaban diez minutos para salir de la oficina y antes de hacerlo, tenía que dejarle la cita lista a mi jefe sino quería que llegara a mi departamento para que fuéramos a cenar, ahí estaría Robert y eso no sería para nada cómodo.

Volví a la ventana una vez hecha la reservación en el restaurante, enviando una lechuza mensajera de la empresa, mis dedos habían temblado al escribir la nota, nada segura si es que la invitación sería aceptada, pero confiaba plenamente de que sí. El cielo iba apagándose cuando la vi volar de regreso, aterrizando en la cornisa, después de acariciarme la mejilla con su pico. Sonreí con ternura, definitivamente le tenía más cariño a la lechuza que al dueño. Le di otra golosina y le quité el pergamino, abriéndolo con premura, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la lechuza. Me tranquilicé al ver que la respuesta era positiva como pensé que sería.

—Buen trabajo, Onix —le acaricié en el pecho moteado y luego la mandé a casa.

Estaba doblando nuevamente el pergamino, cuando escuché la puerta abrirse. Giré de inmediato, mirando a mi jefe, quien elevó una ceja al verme ahí.

—¿Por qué nos has ido a arreglarte? ¿o prefieres ir así? A mi no me molesta, pero sé que luego las mujeres se sienten incomodas si no las ven arregladas —dijo cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo.

Suspiré y caminé a mi escritorio, sin mirarlo. Tomé mi bolso y dejé el pergamino en la superficie, abierto para que él lo leyera y se enterara de una vez con quien iría a cenar.

—Bueno, eso es porque no iré a cenar contigo —contesté mirándolo a los ojos.

Vi con satisfacción como sus brazos se soltaban y su rostro se volvía duro. Lo había visto tantas veces molesto, enojándose a limites que nunca quisiera descubrir y era un proceso interesante, mirar su mandíbula volverse más firme y marcada de lo que era, sus labios apretarse ligeramente, las aletas de su nariz abrirse y cerrarse, y sus ojos, joder con sus ojos, eran de un café cargado, que ahora parecían bañarse de un caramelo caliente. Era un espectáculo interesante, que disfrutaba si era yo quien lo provocaba como ahora.

Era, en definitiva, un peligroso juego.

—¿Qué?

—Lo escuchaste bien, Zabini. Mi trabajo termina a las seis —moví mi varita haciendo un tempus— exactamente dentro de cuatro minutos. Cenar contigo no es algo que me interese, así que no lo hare por el simple hecho de que no quiero hacerlo. Además, no acatare ninguna orden fuera de mi horario laboral y menos si esta restringiendo mi libertad y mi poder de decisión. Así que bien puedes buscar a alguien o, mejor dicho, hacer que yo lo haga.

Pude ver su rabia elevarse, donde su mirada parecía querer matarme ahí mismo. Sonreí, fue algo que no pude evitar al verlo así. Había ganado, por primera vez le había ganado a Blaise Zabini y eso me daba una satisfacción enorme, como si me llenaran los pulmones de aire con olor a flores. Saberme ganadora sobre él era perfecto, una euforia que me daba ganas de reír a carcajadas. Pero al ver su rostro sabía que debía dejar de hacerlo, pues posiblemente se vengaría de una cruel manera, pero yo era una Slytherin que a veces olvidaba que lo era, que me parecía a él en algunos aspectos y saber ganar y perder también era parte de mí, así que no le dejaría ver que recelaba de él.

Sonreí más ampliamente.

—Millicent… —dijo con dientes apretados.

—Pero no se preocupe, jefe —me burlé un poco— Fabiola, la chica rubia y de ojos verdes de la fiesta de Maurice, lo estará esperando en el restaurante a las ocho.

No esperé a que contestara, simplemente me di la vuelta y caminé a la salida, sonriendo todavía, feliz de haberlo dejado ahí, sin nada que decir, derrotado y enojado. Sobre todo, eso último, enojado, enojado a causa mía.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Fabiola es mucho más guapa e interesante que tú, Millicent! ¡Mil veces más bella e inteligente! —gritó cuando ya iba doblando el pasillo.

Sentí la sonrisa desaparecer de mis labios y mis piernas temblar, como si me hubiese golpeado con algo.

 _¡No, no, no!_

Eso no había dolido, no me importaba en absoluto si la tal Fabiola o cualquier otra mujer fuera más guapa o interesante que yo, o más inteligente o bella. Eso no me importaba, porque no me interesaba ser una de ellas, ni ser del gusto de mi jefe, ni siquiera mi jefe era de mi gusto. Era un idiota, solo eso.

¡Ja! Pero nunca esperé que de verdad _me importara…_

* * *

Hola. Espero que les guste este fic, a mi en lo personal me emociona escribirlo.

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos luego.

By. Cascabelita


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

—Entonces no podremos cenar juntos hoy.

Negué con la cabeza y dejé la copa de agua sobre la mesa, desviando la mirada un poco e ignorando aquel malestar en el estómago.

Había pasado una semana de aquella invitación de Zabini para cenar. El lunes después de aquella jugarreta que le hice, él se mostró indiferente, totalmente distante pero arrogante de igual modo, como siempre y hasta cierto punto molesto igual. Su actitud fría me desconcertaba completamente, esperaba que me reclamara o que se vengara de algún modo, pero simplemente parecía que eso nunca había sucedido.

Quise tranquilizarme con eso, pensando que por primera vez actuaria maduramente y dejaría pasar eso nada más, pero debí suponer que eso era tan improbable como alguien diciendo que el crucio no dolía. Los días transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad, sin ninguna sorpresa o venganza por su parte, pero aun sentía que no podía relajarme, que en cualquier momentos me haría un hechizo zancadilla o que cambiaría el color de mi cabello para que todos se burlaran de mí, algo así de infantil, pero es que de eso iban las venganzas que recordaba de su parte, aunque también había hecho un par de muy crueles en el colegio, como enfermar del estómago a alguien y cerrar las puertas del baño o pociones que cambiaban temporalmente el sexo de las personas o los hacía tener pesadillas o fobias sin razones aparentes. Así que pensé que debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

Y no me equivoqué, lo conocía, sabía que haría algo, pero no pensé que fuera algo como eso.

Había llegado hoy, pensando que había librado muy bien la semana tan tensa con mi jefe. Ya era viernes y podría relajarme todo el fin de semana en compañía de Robert. Todo iba bien y casi suspiraba tranquila, pero antes de salir a comer, me llamó a su despacho. Llevé como siempre ambas agendas y una pluma con tinta integrada. Me senté en la silla con calma y miré su rostro.

Él había tenido la mirada en algunos papeles y sentí un dèjá vu, aunque sólo agité la cabeza y me quité de la mente la escena de la semana anterior. Blaise no me había vuelto a insinuar nada, aunque tampoco lo había hecho antes de aquella invitación, y seguía programando citas para él en las noches, sin que nada indicara que lo mío había importado, quizá sólo su orgullo mal herido, pero nada más. Así que no debía pensar que me ordenaría cenar otra vez con él.

Lo vi firmar una hoja y luego sus ojos parecieron leerlo otra vez. Sonrió con satisfacción y levantó los ojos, mirándome con una intensidad avasallante, como si intentara ver a través de mí. Me removí en la silla y me relamí los labios, sintiéndome más nerviosa que nunca, como si estuviera a punto de ser castigada por haber hecho algo malo. Quizá para él si lo había hecho, pero es que era absurdo lo que había intentado, aquella cena entre los dos. No entendía porque él no se daba cuenta de eso, de lo estúpido que era desde que me ordenó cenar con él.

—Toma —dijo con voz sedosa, acercándome el papel que había firmado recién.

Lo tomé confundida y pude sentir mi pulso temblar al tener la hoja blanca entre mis dedos. Tampoco podía quitar la mirada de sus ojos, presintiendo que había caído en una trampa, en alguna clase de pozo sin fondo. Tenía hasta aquella sensación de vértigo en la boca del estómago.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté con la boca seca, escuchando mi propia voz baja.

—Léelo, Bulstrode —señaló la hoja con un dedo.

Me costó despegar los ojos de los suyos y miré aquel papel membretado con el logo de la empresa, aquella B bellamente trazada y el nombre pulcramente en el centro. Fruncí el ceño, sabiendo que era un papel oficial y luego me dirigí al asunto para saber más rápido de lo que trataba.

Me mordí los labios, aguantando el jadeo que aquello me había provocado, mirándolo otra vez los ojos de mi jefe, no por mucho. Pude sentir como se me llenaban las pupilas de lágrimas, así que cerré los ojos, pues por nada en el mundo permitiría que viera lo que eso me había provocado. Respiré con profundidad y tragué con fuerza aquel nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

—Una carta de despido —dije con la voz más segura de lo que había pensado que saldría y abriendo los ojos de golpe, clavando la mirada en sus ojos.

—Es una carta de renuncia —corrigió con aparente amabilidad— Sólo falta tu firma.

—¿Por qué? No he cometido ningún error en mi trabajo, he cumplido cabalmente, he acatado cada orden…

—¿De verdad lo ha hecho, Bulstrode? Yo tengo una opinión distinta a la suya entonces —dijo con voz suave, apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio y mirándome con calma.

—Así que de eso va todo, ¿no? Cómo no acepté cenar contigo, ahora me despides —reclamé, sintiéndome enojada.

—No, nada de eso —sonrió, moviendo la mano derecha de un lado a otro— No es un despido, es hacer que renuncie voluntariamente, total, sólo faltan cuatro meses para que termine su contrato y yo ya no la necesito. En realidad, requiero a alguien más eficiente.

Bajé la mirada y tragué nuevamente con fuerzas, apretando aquel papel entre mis dedos. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿qué ya no me necesitaba? ¿alguien más eficiente?, de eso dudaba completamente, él no viviría ni una semana organizando sus propias cosas y, aunque hubiera alguien eficiente, yo lo era también. Además, si renunciaba así nada más porque sí, no me liquidarían como debería ser, me darían mucho menos y eso no estaba en mis planes, aun tenía deudas que pagar, como aquel departamento que me había hecho vender lo último que me quedaba de mis padres en Inglaterra, me quedaban mensualidades que cumplir, cuentas de agua y mantenimiento, así como liquidar los muebles que poco a poco iban llenando el lugar, y bien que mal, este trabajo me proveía de lo suficiente para no morir de inanición en el proceso, así que no podía ser despedida a ahora, o renunciar como él decía, y de hecho, sabía que en cuatro meses no lo lograría, por eso había pensado que podía renovar mi contrato aquí, aunque odiara mucho a mi jefe, el trabajo era bueno y necesitaba de más tiempo así como de una mejor oportunidad de trabajo antes de renunciar.

—No… no puede hacerlo —dije y pude sentir mi voz temblar ahora sí.

—Claro que puedo, soy tu jefe, el dueño de esta compañía, puedo despedir a quien quiera —apuntó con una sonrisa malvada.

Eso era verdad, era el dueño de este lugar, podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo y nadie le diría nada, pero no podía perder mi única fuente de ingresos. Me quedaría en la calle si dejaba de pagar mi departamento y me quitarían todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo me costo reunir y pagar.

—Pues no, no lo hare, aunque no quiera, me aguantara hasta que termine mi contrato, señor Zabini —dije de manera valiente.

—No quiero hacerlo —dijo con simpleza y aburrimiento.

—Pero… pero —tragué saliva y devolví aquella hoja al escritorio— Al menos deja que termine mi contrato.

—No…

—Por favor —murmuré con los dientes apretados, sintiendo que mis mejillas se ponían rojas.

Él no tenía ni idea de lo que esto significaba para mí, él no había quedado prácticamente en la calle después de la guerra, pero yo sí, yo sabía lo que era quedarse sin dinero, sin techo, sin trabajo, sabía lo que era a veces comer una sola vez al día, pasar frío o dormir en lugares con olores nauseabundos y mohosos. Y me sentía de nuevo así, justamente ahora me sentía como aquella chica de hace años, que estaba a punto de perderlo todo de nuevo. Si dejaba de pagar la mensualidad, me quitarían el departamento sin devolverme lo ya invertido, me quitarían los muebles y me quedaría en la calle, iniciando de cero.

La desesperación me esta subiendo velozmente a la cabeza, y lo peor de todo es que no quería rogarle o suplicarle, jamás le suplicaría ni le permitiría humillarme, pero no sabía qué hacer, sólo quería que me dejara terminar mi maldito contrato. Sólo quería tener un poco más de tiempo, quería ese plazo de cuatro meses para encontrar algo más y no quedar varada en la nada.

—Sólo quiero terminar mi contrato y si después de eso, no quieres verme jamás, bien —agregué con fuerzas.

—No me apetece.

Apreté lo labios y cerré los ojos otra vez, intentando tranquilizarme y pensar de manera fría y lógica. Sacar la Slytherin que había en mí, aquella que Pansy mencionaba y decía que estaba oculta casi siempre en mí. No podía alterarme y perder la cabeza. Tenía que ajustarme a las reglas del juego, a lo que él dijera y no empezar a discutir como siempre, pues eso terminaríapeor. Y pensándolo bien, si iba a ser despedida, necesitaba más que su estúpida explicación de que ya no me necesitaba. No. Eso no era verdad, o no toda la verdad, sí, tal vez ya no me necesitaba a mí especialmente, total, podría conseguir a alguien más que hiciera mi trabajo, siempre habría gente que quisiera trabajar y fuera competente para ello, pero esta decisión de la nada no era, lo estaba haciendo porque me negué a cenar la semana pasada con él, eso mismo me había hecho entender al contradecirme de que siempre cumplía con lo que él me ordenaba.

 _Necesitaba ser una serpiente, la más astuta de ellas…_

Abrí los ojos y lo quedé viendo fijamente. Respiré con fuerzas y me acerqué al escritorio, colocando los codos sobre la madera, justo como él estaba. Vi su ceja derecha elevarse y aquella mirada severa ligeramente desconcertada. Sí, a veces olvidaba que era una Slytherin, nunca fui el ejemplar perfecto de una serpiente ni una digna perteneciente de Salazar, pero había aprendido y mucho, había estudiado y practicado el comportamiento de todos los que me rodeaban, de aquellos qué si eran el ideal perfecto de la casa verde y plata, y fui haciendo mi propio carácter en base a ello. No sabía porque razón aquel sombrero estúpido me había mandado a esa casa cuando tenía once y era más parecida a una patética Hufflepuff, pero lo aproveché de verdad. Quizá el sombrero vio algo en mí, algo que no conocía, pero que ahora si tenía claro. Era una digna serpiente, forme mi núcleo y mi mente alrededor de ello, y una serpiente como Zabini no me ganaría, por más que las emociones me hubiesen manejado hasta hace un momento. Eso era lo único que no había aprendido a controlar hasta ahora, ser totalmente fría y calculadora. Pero ya lo tenía bajo control. Estaba bajo control para retarlo y jugar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Zabini? —pregunté lentamente.

—De qué hablas.

—No es porque ya no me necesites —dije con calma y sonreí de medio lado— Quieres vengarte ¿verdad? O mejor aún, obligarme a hacer algo.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Claro que lo sabes, Zabini. No eres idiota, pero estás mal si piensas que yo lo soy —pronuncié con suavidad, acercando más mi rostro. Podía mirar ya sus rasgos perfectamente, aquel lunar en la comisura de su ojo derecho y aquel pequeñito hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda, que a veces aparecía de la nada— Dime que quieres que haga y dejémonos de juegos.

—No quiero nada de ti —aseguró, sonriendo ladinamente.

Me mordí los labios y luego me los relamí. Vi sus ojos seguir el movimiento de mi boca y quise sonreír ante eso. Zabini nunca se me había insinuado, nunca había dado un paso que me hiciera pensar que requiriera más de mí que una asistente, y aunque no me consideraba una mujer sumamente bella como las que salían con él, podría decir con seguridad que no era fea; yo era bonita, aprendí apreciar mi cuerpo y mis rasgos, sacando el mejor provecho de cada parte para hacer resaltar aquello que fuera llamativo, como lo eran mis ojos miel casi dorados, mi cabello castaño rojizo ensortijado, mis senos de buen tamaño y mis caderas demasiado pronunciadas, siempre entalladas ya fueran por faldas o túnicas adecuadas.

Y él era un hombre que quería a todas las mujeres (no pensaba que yo podría atraerle de algún modo, pero al parecer si lo hacía al menos un poco), y aunque en mis planes no estaba coquetearle para seguir trabajando, ni pasar nunca a su cama, si que lo utilizaría para hacer que me dijera que era lo que quería maldita sea.

—¿Seguro? —susurré.

Él subió de nuevo la mirada a mis ojos y aquella sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, mirándome con enojo. No sabía que había pasado, pero ahora parecía furioso por algo, pero yo no podía retroceder ante eso por ahora.

—¿A qué juegas, Bulstrode? ¿Piensas seducirme acaso? —preguntó con molestia, alejándose de mí.

—¿Funcionarían mis intentos? —enarqué una ceja, sin moverme de mi lugar y sonriendo otra vez— ¿Te dejarías seducir por mí, Zabini? —cuestioné en voz baja y aterciopelada.

Lo vi apretar los labios y mirarme con rabia. Reí con suavidad y negué con la cabeza.

—Para tu tranquilidad, eso es lo que menos quiero. No quiero seducirte ni nada parecido, sólo quiero saber por qué de esta decisión y qué es lo que de verdad quieres.

—¿De verdad lo quieres saber? —cuestionó, acercándose de nuevo y apoyando los brazos sobre el escritorio. Procuré no respingar ni moverme cuando lo vi más cerca que antes— Te advierto que, si contesto a tu pregunta, tendrás que cumplirlo, ¿estás dispuesta?

Tragué saliva con fuerzas y sin cuestionarme más, asentí, pues no podía perder en este juego, no podía hacerlo, perder ante él era perder todo. Intenté mostrarme segura y arrogante, y dije la palabra más difícil que quizás había pronunciado nunca.

—Sí.

—Bien, sí así lo quieres —dijo con la voz tensa— Una cena, es todo lo que quería… lo que quiero.

Tenía la mirada clavada en sus ojos y me mordí los labios otra vez, y no por coquetería ni nada parecido. Lo que decía me confundía, no sabía porque tanto empeño y teatro por la maldita cena que ya había rechazado. Es más, pensé que había quedado tan indignado y molesto como para invitarme de nuevo.

—Intentas chantajearme. Si no aceptó ahora, vas a despedirme —afirmé y él siguió sonriendo con altanería.

—Sí.

—Eso es tan bajo, hasta para ti lo es —él hizo una mueca extraña y su boca hizo un chasquido.

—Sólo estoy usando cartas que no pensaba sacar contigo, pero tú lo quisiste de esta manera.

Me alejé lentamente y volví a sentarme bien en la silla. Él hizo lo mismo, sin dejar de sonreír. Había algo más, podía percibirlo, era demasiado claro y me avergonzaba no saberlo con certeza, pero no lograba ver que era, porqué de aquel interés para que cenara con él. No lo entendía. Blaise Zabini nunca había mostrado una fijación por mí, ¿por qué ahora?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querer cenar conmigo? —pregunté, levando una ceja.

—Porque me apetece —claudicó encogiéndose de hombros, recordándome más que nunca a un niño caprichoso, a ese chico del colegio.

—No tiene sentido. Bien puedes pasar la noche con cualquiera de aquellas mujeres agendadas —señalé y levanté la agenda negra.

—Quiero pasarla contigo.

Sentí el sonrojó escalar a mi cuello y luego a mis mejillas. Lo miré con rabia y apreté los labios con fuerza y maldije internamente no tener mi varita conmigo para maldecirlo, pues la había dejado en mi escritorio. Estaba jodidamente molesta y azorada por aquella afirmación de su parte, una confesión sin pena alguna. Yo no deseaba pasar la noche con él, jamás, jamás la pasaría con él.

—Y no es como te lo estás imaginando —interrumpió mi retahíla de insultos a su nombre. Lo miré y escuché aquella risa que me hacía enfadar más— Sólo quiero ir a cenar y ya. Pero si tú quieres que hagamos lo que has pensado, por mí no hay problema, estoy más que dispuesto —contestó con voz baja y mirando el escote de mi blusa.

Tenía los ojos más lascivos y promiscuos que había visto en alguien, que me hizo sentir desnuda en realidad, como si me hubiera quitado la ropa de manera lenta, sin prisas de nada. También sentí una extraña excitación que no pensé que pudiera sentir de inmediato por alguien, ni siquiera con Robert mi cuerpo reaccionaba tan rápido, ¿será que así se sentían todas las mujeres que conocía por las noches? Si así era, empezaba a entender porque todas daban su nombre y su dirección.

—¡Vete al diablo! —grité indignada y nerviosa por mi propia reacción, y me levanté de la silla, sintiéndome ofendida.

—Entonces que dices, ¿aceptas cenar conmigo hoy? —preguntó y, para sorpresa mía, con amabilidad, pero eso ya no me importaba ahora.

—Prácticamente me estás obligando a eso, no me queda más que aceptar —suspire frustrada, sintiendo mi sien palpitar ante el inminente dolor de cabeza.

 _Sólo porque necesito el trabajo y el dinero, maldito…_ pensé, no queriéndolo decir jamás.

—Bien, pasaré por ti a las siete cuarenta y cinco —confirmó, tomando aquella hoja que me había dado y rompiéndola con una sonrisa ladina.

—Te odio, Zabini —dije y salí rápidamente de su oficina, azotando la puerta.

Y pensando en eso, fue que salí a comer, encontrándome con Robert a último momento ante mi nota de verlo. No podía decirle simplemente que nuestra habitual cena de los viernes no sucedería por medio de una insulsa carta. Tenía que decirlo de frente, pero no supuse que me fuera tan complicado. No sabía porque seguía insistiendo en mi propia mente que lo que tenía con Robert realmente no era _serio,_ éramos algo: él no me había propuesto algo y yo no lo había aclarado o pedido; y darle un contexto o una palabra real a esto, asustaba. Estar sola era lo mío, o eso quería creer, pero no por eso me sentía bien engañando Robert, diciéndole que tenía mucho trabajo que terminar como para cenar hoy.

Debía dejar de pensar que lo estaba traicionando, lo de Zabini tampoco significaba gran cosa y aun sabiendo eso, no sé porque no podía decirle la verdad a Robert, que mi malvado y odioso jefe me estaba chantajeando para que saliera a cenar con él, sólo eso, una cena, como el mismo Zabini había dicho, sin nada de por medio, nada que incluyera una reseca y una cama deshecha a la mañana siguiente. Además, yo no lo permitiría, jamás me acostaría con él, no formaría parte de aquel club de la empresa donde todas hablaban de su experiencia con él. Faltaba más, jamás sería una opción para mi jefe.

—No, no podre cenar contigo hoy. Tengo tanto trabajo —mentí y sentí el regusto amargo al ver aquel rostro asentir, comprendiendo.

Sí. Robert jamás podría ver la mentira en mí, jamás sabría cuándo ni porque le mentiría, no estaba acostumbrado a eso y me creía demasiado buena para hacerlo, y yo hasta ahora no le había mentido de verdad, sólo ocultaba información, cosas que no quería que él supiera, pero ahora estaba mintiéndole y me sentí mal al ver que me creía como un ciego.

Terminamos de comer y él me acompañó de vuelta al trabajo. Lo despedí con un beso en la mejilla, pues no me sentía bien besándolo en la boca, prometiéndole que lo vería mañana en la noche. Él aceptó con una sonrisa, deseándome que terminara pronto todo lo que tuviera que hacer. Sonreí sin ganas, pues yo también deseaba lo mismo, deseaba que no llegara la noche, pero al mismo tiempo quería terminara ya, estar en mi departamento y quitarme de encima a mi odiado jefe.

El resto de las horas las pasé terminando de ordenar algunos expedientes, a completar los que hacían falta y mandar al archivo otros. Intentaba no pensar en nada, absolutamente nada y me tranquilizaba saber más que Zabini había salido a una junta de último momento, pero antes de salir, confirmó su llegada a mi departamento a la hora que ya había dicho. Ni siquiera quise preguntar o imaginar cómo es que sabía en donde vivía y simplemente asentí sin hablar o mirarlo. No estaba nada contenta, pero si ya algo resignada a eso.

Terminé todo y tomé mis cosas a las seis de la tarde, lista para volver a mi casa y prepararme para el infierno que me esperaba, y eso derivó en otro problema para mí, encima de todos los que ya tenía: la ropa. No sabía que ponerme y ni siquiera tenía idea a qué lugar me llevaría, pues no me esperé a que me ordenara donde hacer la maldita reservación, por lo tanto, se tuvo que encargar él mismo de eso, y ahora lo lamentaba, pues no sabía que usar para no desencajar, pero conociéndolo, sabía que sería a uno de esos sitios caros y elegantes, de los que no estaba acostumbrada para nada, aunque a Pansy también le encantaban los lugares así y ya la había acompañado varias veces, así que si me hacía una idea más o menos que podría usar.

Tomé un vestido negro de mi closet, uno de los pequeños gustos culposos que hacía de vez en vez para no desequilibrar mi economía, aunque sinceramente, para no sentirme tan culpable, había pensado usarlo por si algún día Zabini me llevaba a una cena de negocios con algún cliente excéntrico, pero ahora sería mi atuendo para una cena con mi jefe.

Me puse delante del espejo con el vestido enfrente, viéndolo con atención: era un vestido muy sencillo en realidad, completamente negro hasta los pies, con una abertura en el lado izquierdo de la vaporosa falda, provocando que mi pierna se mostrara al caminar, la tela era completamente lisa, excepto por los costados, donde se podría apreciar mi piel por la trasparencia del encaje, así como toda mi espalda. Sí, tal vez no era el más apropiado si es que el lugar era excesivamente elegante, pero estaba segura de que tampoco se vería mal. Intenté pensar en cómo se me vería, pero bufé con disgusto, pues eso en realidad daba igual. No es que quisiera verme perfecta, simplemente buscaba no hacer el ridículo o permitirle a Zabini humillarme de ese modo. Si iba hacer esto, lo haría bien.

Tomé una ducha y me apresuré a maquillarme lo justo. En eso si había tenido una buena maestra: Pansy jamás hubiera permitido que lo hiciera mal, así que se esforzó para que aprendiera a maquillarme bien, quizá no era tan buena como ella, pero no cometía horrores al momento de hacerlo, además, con los años había mejorado mucho. Delineé apenas mis ojos después de haber colocado aquel ahumado en colores oscuros, un poco de rubor durazno en mis mejillas, rímel en las pestañas, un nude rosa en mis labios, y mi rostro estuvo terminado. Luego, tomé mi cabello y lo sequé con un pase de varita, colocando antes las cremas para mis rulos, lo levanté a la altura de mi cuello e hice un pequeño moño, permitiendo que algunos cabellos salieran de él y luciera menos prolijo. Y de ahí, pasé al vestido.

 _Sonreí al verme, no veía nada mal._

Me puse unas gotas de perfume y estaba terminando de atar mis zapatillas, cuando el timbre sonó. Rodé los ojos y apreté los labios con enojo, mirándome una vez más en el espejo. Si la noche fuera con alguien más, esto sería perfecto. No me veía nada mal, podría decirse que hasta me gustaba estar vestida así, aunque era hasta cierto punto raro para mí verme tan elegante, pero seguía sin querer ir a cenar con él. Sabía que esta cena no terminaría nada bien, nada que incluyera a Zabini terminaba bien, y seguía sin entenderlo, seguía sin comprender que pretendía con esta cena, ¿llevarme a la cama?, pues tendría que aclararle que eso jamás sucedería.

Salí de mi habitación y resoplé al escuchar otra vez el timbre. No contesté y caminé con mi bolso de mano a la puerta. La abrí con fuerzas y pude ver la mano de mi jefe a punto de tocar de nuevo. Aquellos ojos oscuros me detallaron de pies a cabeza y pude sentir la sangre cubriendo mis mejillas. Desvié la mirada azorada, realmente nunca había estado ante una mirada tan intensa, vale, que siempre había clasificado su mirada como intensa para mí, pero esto era otra cosa. Había algo más en sus ojos y no sabía lo que significaba.

 _Una cosa más que no sabía._

—¿Estás lista para la mejor cena de tu vida?

—¿Acaso piensas darte la vuelta y dejarme en paz? —pregunté con una media sonrisa sin ganas.

—Muy graciosa —murmuró sin gracia.

—Entonces vamos y terminemos con esto rápido —dije y di un paso afuera.

Tuve que empujarlo un poco, pues Zabini no se había movido de su lugar al verme salir y quedar tan cerca era una sensación incomoda para mí. Para no verlo ya a la cara, di la vuelta y con un sencillo encantamiento, cerré la puerta de mi departamento. Ni siquiera lo esperé para empezar a caminar al elevador, pero lo sentí justamente atrás de mí. Por un momento, antes de que las puertas de aquella caja metálica se cerraran, deseé haber usado mejor las escaleras, pues sentía que la presencia de mi jefe me asfixiaba un poco, hasta su perfume lo sentía por demás intenso, aunque el aroma no era nada desagradable. Aun así, me pegué lo más que pude al lado contrario de donde él estaba, sin querer parecer nerviosa.

Cuando salimos, miré el brillante auto negro que estaba en la entrada. Elevé una ceja mirando a mi jefe, no sabiendo si era de él aquella linda máquina, pequeña y compacta, solo para dos personas, pero que parecía ser veloz también. Sólo lo vi caminar a la puerta del copilo y abrirla para mí.

—Sube, por favor —pidió con una media sonrisa.

Apreté nuevamente los labios, pero hice lo que me pidió, de verdad que no quería discutir con él otra vez. Me deslicé dentro del auto y miré por el espejo lateral la vuelta que daba al mismo. Cuando se subió él, evité mirarlo, enfocando mi vista lo más que podía a los detalles del auto. Ni siquiera sabía que supiera manejar, pero como no era mi intención preguntarle o hablar con él, preferí guardar silencio ante mi curiosidad.

Lo vi atravesar varias calles, hasta dar una vuelta por el coliseo. En realidad, no sabía a donde íbamos, pero si había acertado que aquel auto era veloz, pues apenas mi jefe miraba libre de tráfico, aceleraba, haciendo que cada cosa que viera por la ventanilla se mostrara como simples dibujos difusos.

Estuve muchas veces tentada a romper mi ley de hielo y cuestionar a donde íbamos. Pero cada vez que intentaba abrir la boca, girándolo a ver, veía aquel perfil sonreír de medio lado, divertido con eso y todo me enfurecía más. Me volvía a mi lugar más molesta y miraba otra vez a la ventanilla. Miré como salíamos del lugar y el camino se hacía más sinuoso. Una calle estrecha que escalaba una colina, entre arboles y luces amarillas que salían del suelo. El cielo se fue despejando más al igual que las calles, hasta que pude ver en la cima de una colina, una clase de mansión brillando con diferentes colores de luces.

 _Castello._ Si no me equivocaba, era uno de los restaurantes más elegantes y finos de la ciudad. Ni siquiera quería imaginar el precio de una simple pasta ahí. Me crucé de brazos más airada que nunca, girando a verlo con una ceja enarcada. Sí, este era un sitio de lujo, así que era obvio que no hizo la reservación justamente hoy, jamás la hubiera conseguido hoy.

—¿Sucede algo, Millicent? —preguntó, cuando estábamos a punto de llegar.

—¿Desde cuando tenías esto planeado, Zabini? —pregunté en bajo tono.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas idiota. Me refiero a esto —señalé con una mano el restaurante.

—Especifica —dijo estacionándose, donde ya unos valet parking esperaban.

—Esta reservación no la conseguiste hoy, ni siquiera hace una semana. Todo esto era un plan, ¿no? Era una maldita trampa desde el inicio, no ibas a despedirme de verdad.

—¿Eso importa? Ya estás aquí, ¿no?

—A base de mentiras —tajé con enojo.

—Eso ya lo sabías —fue todo lo que dijo.

Giré al escuchar mi puerta abrirse, así como vi una mano enguantada. Tomé aquella mano y salí del vehículo. No había caso discutir, él tenía razón, lo supe después de tranquilizarme y pensar en qué era lo que tenía que hacer para no perder el trabajo, que todo había sido un chantaje de su parte para que accediera. Pero muy en el fondo pensé que realmente iba hacerlo, que realmente iba a despedirme y que yo busqué la forma de que no pasara, y ahora resultaba que nunca fue así, que realmente no iba hacerlo. Simplemente quería que yo creyera en eso.

Lo odiaba más que nunca.

Agradecí a aquel hombre que me había ayudado a salir del auto, para después sentir la mano de Zabini en mi baja espalda. Quise apartarme de inmediato ante aquel toqué caliente, pero no quería que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de lo horrible que era esto, aunque de seguro en mi cara lo podían ver, aun así, di un paso hacia adelante, apartándome de su mano, y empecé a subir los escalones para llegar a la entrada.

En la entrada esperaban otros dos hombres en elegantes trajes negros que abrieron las puertas para nosotros. El maitre apostado atrás de un pequeño podio de madera oscura y pesada, nos dio la bienvenida, así como pidiendo los nombres de la reservación. Zabini fue el encargado de eso y él mismo nos guio a una de las mesas del interior, demasiado céntrica, debajo del gran candelabro de infinitos cristales. La ambientación del lugar era algo abrumadora y no porque fuera excesiva, sino más bien demasiado refinada: paredes de un blanco cremoso, luces pálidas colgantes, enormes cuadros de montura dorada y una variedad de mesas para diferentes números de personas. Era un lugar hermoso, pero me seguía sintiendo rara. Era la primera vez en un sitio así, y aunque los comensales parecían ignorarnos, me sentía observada y acorralada, como si fuera a caerme o cometer miles de errores.

Llegamos a nuestra mesa y aquel hombre jaló la silla para mí, agradecí nuevamente y miré con atención el juego de vajilla y cubiertos de plata, colocando la servilleta sobre mi regazo. Había una infinidad de utensilios para comer y agradecí internamente haber estado siempre relacionada con Pansy y Draco para saber cómo utilizarlos, pues de niña en casa nunca utilizábamos tantos y en Hogwarts, aunque los de Slytherin eran más propios para comer que el resto de las casas, no es como si proporcionaran todos estos cubiertos; sino ahora estaría en un verdadero dilema y aquel empeño mío para que Zabini no me humillara, habría sido arrojado por la ventana.

El mesero pronto se presentó y Zabini se encargó de pedir una botella de vino, mientras yo revisaba aquel menú proporcionado. Había tantas cosas para ordenar, pero si yo fuera a pagar, apenas pediría un vaso con agua. Aquellos precios eran un maldito robo, algo que jamás podría permitirme y si llegara hacerlo, a pagar una sola diminuta ensalada, pasaría dos meses sin comer lo más seguro. Pero como no era mi dinero, me encogí de hombros y escogí lo que se me iba antojando, claro, todo de acuerdo con la cena de cuatro tiempos que haríamos, así como el postre de trufas y helado que ordené.

Pude sentir la mirada divertida de Zabini sobre mí mientras pedía lo que quería y cuando lo miré de reojo, mientras devolvía el menú, pude verlo sonreír. No le di mayor importancia y el mesero tomó su orden.

Durante ese tiempo, hasta que llegó la botella de vino, la cual nos sirvieron, no crucé ni miradas o palabras con él. Esto sería horrible de verdad y estaba más que arrepentida, más de lo que estuve toda la tarde, pero ahora era hasta una sensación horrible.

—¿Vas a ignorarme todo el tiempo? —preguntó.

—Eso planeo —dije sin voltear, mirando a través de las puertas dobles de cristal que daban a lo que parecía ser un balcón. Esta noche había un cielo despejado sin estrellas y con una luna en cuarto menguante se mostraba. Era una bonita noche.

—Vamos, Millicent.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí mirando el exterior, apoyando ligeramente la mejilla en mi mano izquierda, donde mi codo estaba totalmente apoyado sobre el fino mantel blanco. Sí, quizá no estaba dando la mejor imagen es esta posición, pero yo no quería estar aquí. Bueno, viendo ahora el lugar, si hubiera soñado con estar una vez aquí, pero no con él…

—¿Te gusta el lugar? —escuché una nueva pregunta pasados varios minutos.

Suspiré quedamente y lo miré a los ojos, dejando mi posición y bajando el brazo. Parecía relajado, todo lo contrario de como yo me sentía y eso me molesto. Y suspiré otra vez, de verdad que me haría mal tanto enojo, es más, podía sentir ya pesado el estómago por eso y la cabeza empezaba a pasarme facturas con pequeños pinchazos en la sien. Había estado todo el día enojada y eso no estaba bien.

—Es un bello lugar —dije y luego apreté los labios, desviando otra vez la mirada.

—Sólo quiero que lo disfrutes, Millicent —pude sentir sinceridad en sus palabras y lo miré otra vez. Parecía sincero, sus ojos y aquella tenue sonrisa, me tentaban a creerle su sinceridad. No sabía cómo es que podía hacerme enfadar y tranquilizarme en segundos— Aun cuando me odies, quiero que lo hagas.

—No te odio —contesté de inmediato, pues a pesar de todo jamás podría odiarlo de verdad, claro, podía decirlo, gritarlo si quisieran y puede que muchos me creyeran, pero jamás sería verdad. Él sonrió y yo quise evitar hacerlo, pero de verdad que tanto estrés me estaba afectando y si ya estaba aquí, lo menos que podía hacer por mí, no por él, era disfrutarlo— Sí, te detesto y quiero golpearte la mayoría del tiempo, y maldecirte y envenenarte también lo he pensado, pero no te odio —agregué con calma y lo escuché reír.

—Lo suponía, a veces tengo que recordarme que eres tú para no lanzarle un hechizo a mi café para saber si no tiene algún tipo de sustancia.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿De verdad piensas que podría hacerlo? —pregunté elevando una ceja y sonriendo muy a mi pesar.

—Bueno, a veces de verdad te hago enojar —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, si lo haces. ¿Y tan seguro estás de que no sería capaz?

—Eres tú, Millicent, demasiado buena para hacerlo, si habláramos de Pansy o de alguien como ella, ya habría una placa con mi nombre y fecha de muerte, y por supuesto, ella con una excelente cuartada —aseguró y yo no pude hacer más que asentir y reír.

—No creo que a ella le guste escuchar eso.

—Da igual, tal vez ya no me haga nada ahora, puede que Potter ya haya ablandado a mi bella serpiente —contestó y yo negué con la cabeza, riendo por aquel desprecio al decir el nombre del esposo de su amiga.

Sí, puede que Potter ya lo haya hecho.

Nuestro primer platillo llegó, lo mío eran pequeñas bolitas de melón y queso, y lo de él lo que parecía ser un conjunto de carnes frías y queso también, y ambos lo terminamos en silencio, no sabiendo que más decir, al menos yo no tenía nada más que decir.

Cuando el segundo hizo acto de presencia en nuestra mesa, casi pude gemir cuando probé la crema de champiñones y especias. Estaba deliciosa y lamenté mucho que la porción fuera tan pequeña, y si no fuera un lugar tan así, habría buscado repetir un segundo plato de esta delicia. Nunca había sido quisquillosa a la hora de comer, no de niña, lo que me ganó varios kilos sobre mi peso ideal, y menos cuando sabía lo que era pasar hambre; si, procuraba cuidar mi alimentación y hacer algo de ejercicio de vez en cuando o salir a correr los sábados o domingos igual para quitar el estrés de mi cuerpo, pero nunca despreciaba una buena comida o darme pequeños gustos de pizzas o pastas con mucho queso.

—Sinceramente había creído que solo pedirías una ensalada, digo, para irte pronto —lo escuché decir mientras me llevaba a la boca la ultima cucharada de crema.

Lo miré a la cara e hice una mueca con los labios. Sabía que tal vez a eso lo tenían acostumbrado la mayoría de las mujeres con las que salía, pues aquellos cuerpos perfectos se mantenían a base de ensaladas insulsas o comer muy poquito para no subir ni un gramo. Yo jamás podría hacer eso.

—Bueno, no soy yo quien va a pagar —dije y me encogí de hombros. Sonreí al escuchar su risa, un sonido que llamó la atención de muchos— Además, no es como si pudiera irme sin ti, este lugar está muy lejos, aunque puedo aparecerme. Me da igual, no quería una simple ensalada —hice una mueca otra vez y él pareció más divertido.

Él ya no dijo nada y seguimos comiendo.

Sabía que aquellas tres copas de vino ya me estaban afectando, cuando me escuché riendo por algo que dijo Zabini. La tensión y molestia en mí parecían haberse diluido y ahora estaba disfrutándolo, sobre todo por aquel sabor semi dulce que me daba la copa, así como el delicioso sabor de mi postre de achocolatadas trufas y aquel cremoso helado de vainilla y almendras, decorado con más salsa de fresas y chocolate. Era una explosión de sabor en mi boca, algo que jamás había probado.

La botella de vino se había vaciado por completo y sentía la sangre arremolinada en mis mejillas, a pesar de eso, no me sentía mareada, solo algo achispada, algo que no debería suceder estando con Zabini. Se suponía que no hablaría ni lo miraría durante toda la noche, pero ya con el vino en la sangre, había reído, hablado y hasta iniciado conversaciones sin pensarlo. Y él, por primera vez, no se comportaba como un bastardo imbécil, sino más bien divertido, sencillo, tranquilo, y este Zabini me agradaba más que mi jefe, pero nunca se lo diría, además, todavía estaba lo del chantaje y eso lo tenía bien clavado en el pecho.

Un rato después del postre, nos retiramos del lugar. Al bajar las escaleras, sentí otra vez la mano de Zabini en mi espalda, a la altura de mi cintura, pero no lo aparte, pues me sentía algo ligera y necesitaba ese apoyo para no caerme con los finos tacones en aquella escalera de piedra. Él pidió el auto y unos minutos después, éste llegó.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, pero no tanto como el viaje anterior. Él decía algo que me hacía reír y yo decía algo que igual lo divertía y luego quedábamos en silencio. Yo por mi parte seguía viendo el exterior, pensando que a pesar de cómo había empezado la noche, no había sido tan terrible. Zabini no era tan terrible tampoco, pero seguía molestándome el hecho del chantaje, pero como no quería seguir amargándome, apartaba eso de mi mente antes de que el enojo me invadiera, pero era imposible de olvidarlo, así que cuando las calles se llenaron de edificios y casas y el vino se aplacó en mi sangre, me sumergí en un silencio más profundo.

Y sabía que ya no era enojo, sino que estaba profundamente ofendida.

Cuando se estacionó delante de mi edificio, me bajé del auto sin esperarlo, sabiendo que él abriría la puerta para mí. Escuché mi nombre y sus pasos atrás de mí, pero yo a travesé las puertas y me encaminé al elevador sin girar a verlo. La noche había llegado a su fin, así que podía volver a _odiarlo_ me dije, pero antes de que las puertas se cerraran, él alcanzó a entrar y me miró a la cara. Su rostro estaba llenó de confusión y molestia, y supe que lo había cabreado de nuevo.

—¿Ahora que te pasa? —preguntó.

—La noche acabó, Zabini. Conseguiste lo que querías, así que puedo dejar de fingir que todo va de maravilla.

—Tú no estabas fingiendo, te divertiste y la pasaste bien…

—Sólo déjame en paz, ¿crees que te perdonare que me hayas chantajeado de esta manera? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos— Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hiciste, porque maldita sea, entre todas las mujeres disponibles para ti, me obligaste a mí.

—Porque…

Lo vi pasarse una mano por el cabello y luego el rostro. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas y al abrirlos, antes de explicarse, apretó rápidamente el botón que detenía el elevador. Me asusté ante aquel movimiento, no esperaba que hiciera eso, pues yo tan sólo estaba esperando a que las puertas se abrieran y correr a mi departamento. Aun así, no iba a demostrarle que estaba recelando de él. Jamás le permitiría que viera lo que provocaba en mí.

Di un paso hacia adelante e intenté presionar nuevamente aquel botón para poner en marcha el elevador, pero su mano rodeando mis dedos me detuvieron. Levanté la mirada a sus ojos y lo quedé viendo con enojo y me solté de su agarre. No había sido para nada brusco o agresivo, había sido sorpresivamente suave para tocarme, a pesar de aquella aura maligna que parecía envolverlo.

—¿Quieres saber por qué? —preguntó con aparente calma.

—Ya no me interesa escucharlo —dije con agresividad, intentando apretar otra vez el botón, pero su cuerpo se interpuso y quedé completamente pegada a su pecho.

Clavé la mirada en su garganta, donde su manzana de adán se movía de arriba abajo, con una suavidad hipnótica. El perfume de su ropa me estaba mareando, no de mal modo, era un olor fuerte, a madera, tierra mojada, clavos de olor. Era un aroma penetrante, tan parecido a él y que podría emborracharme de nuevo.

Levanté la mirada y cerré los ojos, antes de dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Zabini… —pedí mirándolo a los ojos, porque me sentía orillada de nuevo a algo, como si me estuviera tentando otra vez, aunque está vez no sabía a qué, no tenía ni idea en que cuerda floja me encontraba varada.

—¿Quieres que te lo diga, Millicent, de verdad quieres que te diga por qué? —repitió en voz baja, sedosa. Me estremecí, sentí la piel de mi espalda erizarse y mi vientre cosquillar.

—Quisiera saberlo.

Él pareció dudar, para luego suspirar y pasarse la mano por el cabello, hasta que me dio una mirada, y supe que iba a mentirme, lo supe bien.

—Porque quería cenar con alguien sin que pensara que quería llevármela a la cama. Mis amigos están lejos y tú estás aquí, así que pensé que una cena no nos vendría mal.

Era una completa mentira, pero al menos me había dado una excusa increíblemente creíble que no creía nada, pero lo había intentado, así que para no alargar más esta discusión que no nos llevaría a ningún maldito lado, asentí. Total, la noche ya había acabado.

—Está bien, ¿sabes? Pudiste pedírmelo sin hacer tanto teatro —le dije y pasé a su lado para apretar el botón. Él se apartó y escuché su risa.

—No hubieras aceptado jamás.

—Cierto —suspiré.

Él me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi departamento y apenas entré, me quité los zapatos que parecían querer matarme. No había cerrado la puerta, así que me di la vuelta y vi a Blaise todavía bajo el marco.

—Ni creas que te invitare a pasar.

—Y ya te dije que no es como si quisiera dormir contigo.

—Me alegro de que al menos en eso estemos de acuerdo —sonreí y apoyé la cabeza en la puerta que sostenía con una mano, de verdad que estaba agotada y agradecía que mañana no tuviera que ir a trabajar.

—Buenas noches, Millicent —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, señor Zabini —respondí arrugando la nariz y sonriendo, viendo aquel rostro rodar los ojos.

Lo vi caminar al elevador, pero antes de que yo cerrara mi puerta, lo escuché llamarme ya desde el elevador.

—¿Sí?

—Cenamos el próximo viernes.

—¡¿Qué?! —grité, pero las puertas de metal se cerraron con él sonriéndome desde el interior.

Sentí otra vez las mejillas calientes y el corazón acelerado en mi pecho.

Maldita sea con Zabini. Yo no quería cenar de nuevo con él, no quería salir otra vez con él, aunque la cena haya sido buena y él no fuera un completo idiota, no quería volver a pasar con él la noche.

Puse una mano sobre mi pecho, sintiéndolo moverse con agitación.

 _Estúpido, Zabini, y a pesar de todo, no te puedo odiar._

* * *

Hola. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto.

By. Cascabelita.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

—¡No, espera, Robert! —grité con todas mis fuerzas, levantando la parte baja de mi vestido y corriendo atrás de él, sin mirar o prestar atención a los gritos de las personas o el sonido escandaloso de los autos cuando los hice detener de manera brusca para no arrollarme.

Él no se detuvo o giró a verme en ningún momento, de hecho, aprecié que sus pasos se volvieron más acelerados, esquivando las personas de su camino por medio de empujones que reclamaban, pero que a él no le importaban. Llegué al otro lado de la acera de milagro, sorteando a los transeúntes intentando no perderlo de vista y llamándolo en voz alta. Ignoré las miradas de reproches, asombros o risa, eso no importaba, sólo quería alcanzarlo, hablar con él. Lo vi desaparecer detrás de un árbol y supe que lo había perdido, pues era obvio que desapareció atrás de uno.

Me detuve sin saber qué hacer, y apreté con fuerzas la chalina esponjosa que me rodeaba los brazos y el pecho, sintiendo mis manos heladas y adoloridas, y la nariz y garganta me empezaba a arder por mi pequeña carrera que finalizó debajo de una farola de luz blanca. Aunque no era sólo por eso, estaba segura de que mi respiración era descontrolada cuando vi el sentimiento de traición bañando los ojos de Robert, mirándome como si le hubiera roto por dentro, como si hubiera destrozado su corazón, mirándome sin creer que yo estuviera ahí, vestida de esta manera, besando como si no hubiera un mañana al tipo que se supone detestaba.

Besando a Blaise Zabini.

Yo tenía la culpa, era completamente mi culpa, creí que podría continuar haciendo esto, pues en mi mente, jugando con la lógica, no había daño alguno que estuviera haciendo, nadie estaba siendo dañado, sólo estaba salvando mi trabajo sin hacer nada malo o indecente, salvado mi vida prácticamente. Sí, le había continuado mintiendo a Robert sobre mis viernes ocupados, diciéndole que la empresa estaba pasando por una gran racha de negocios, que una semana entera no me bastaba para terminar todos mis pendientes, avisándole con tiempo que no podríamos cenar juntos, cosa que le compensaba los sábados y con la oportunidad de que pasara la noche en mi departamento, cosa que no había deseado hacer todavía para no comprometerme a algo más serio con él, para que nuestra no relación llegara más lejos, pero pensé que se lo merecía.

No estaba haciendo ningún daño, sólo ocultaba una cosa, una pequeña e insignificante cosa, pero al ver sus ojos al verme, supe que no había sido tan pequeña ni insignificante como había creído. Había hecho algo horrible, al más grande, algo que tomaba forma y fuerza dentro de mí.

Aquellas cenas con Zabini, aunque obligatorias, empezaba a disfrutarlas, aunque me esforzaba mucho, antes y después de ellas, hacerle ver que realmente lo detestaba y aborrecía el tiempo a su lado, pero durante las cenas, era inútil mi intención de que me creyera, pues las risas, las pláticas, los gestos, las miradas, todo, absolutamente todo me delataba de que así no era. Yo realmente disfrutaba de eso, realmente me gustaba estar en todos esos restaurantes elegantes, probando vinos deliciosos y disfrutando cenas exquisitas, con la compañía avasallante y divertida de mi jefe, lejos de ser aquel tirano que creía, lejos de aquel bastardo despreciable que recordaba.

Eran momento que empezaba a apreciar aun en contra de mi voluntad, pero era como conocer un mundo nuevo de la mano de alguien que nunca imaginé y, aunque siempre vi aquel derroche de riqueza y presunción en mis compañeros de colegios, no era nada comparado a lo que estaba sucediendo ahora, pues Blaise Zabini era de todo menos aburrido o soso, era inteligente, astuto, divertido, con una soltura para hablar increíble, haciéndome disfrutar de su compañía como nunca pensé que lo haría. Era tan estimulante hablar con él, siempre estar atenta a lo que decía para no caer en sus bromas o perder en sus debates, jugando con lógica e inteligencia a cada momento. Era sorprendente, una palabra que jamás pensé que usaría para él. Pero esto, lo de esta noche, no tenía lógica para mí, parecía que había perdido la razón por completo. Había bebido de más en aquella cena, estaba segura, porque jamás en mi sano juicio hubiera permitido aquel acercamiento, aquel contacto, jamás lo hubiera propiciado.

Habíamos pasado nuestro quinto viernes cenando en un precioso restaurante con techo de cristal en el centro, disfrutando bajo un cielo estrellado una pasta que había abierto mi apetito apenas vi su nombre en la carta y que hizo agua mi boca cuando el mesero la colocó delante de mí. Disfruté cada pequeño bocado, así como los sorbos de aquel vino añejado, y celebré con una sonrisa y más vino la llegada de mi postre cubierto de chocolate. La conversación con Zabini no había parado en ningún momento, haciéndome olvidar de todo, de lo frustrada que me sentía ante la llegada de los viernes ahora, sabiendo que cenaría con él, desapareciendo la sensación horrible que me daba mentirle a Robert, con quien aún no tenía ningún tipo de relación, pero se sobre entendía que había algo entre los dos. Pero lo olvidaba, todo lo olvidaba al estar con Zabini, con una asombrosa facilidad que hasta a mí me llegaba asustar al llegar a casa al pensar en todo de nuevo, en cada cosa que iba haciendo.

Aun así, eso no justificaba lo que había pasado. Al terminar la cena, me había levantado de la silla sintiendo el mareo y desequilibrio apoderarse de mi cuerpo, así me di cuenta de que había bebido de más, pero como ya era algo habitual en mí, no le di mayor importancia, de hecho, reí y permití que Zabini me ayudara a llegar a la salida, sintiendo antes sus manos colocando mi chalina sobre mis hombros y luego su brazo rodeándome la cintura para no tropezar. Me embriagué por el aroma de su perfume, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos, envolviéndome con aquel calor que me hizo desear estar más cerca, pues la noche era fría, mientras él me guiaba. Me sentí con las mejillas rojas, mientras procuraba no tambalearme y caer.

Llegué de una sola pieza a la salida de aquel restaurant, y lamenté cuando Zabini me soltó para pedir el auto. Lo vi regresar a mí con una sonrisa traviesa y jodidamente sensual. Y, sin saber porque, di un paso en su dirección, acercándome más de lo que debería, pero no tanto como lo deseaba. Lo volví a tener tan cerca y, sin saberlo nuevamente, coloqué mis manos en su pecho, metiendo los dedos debajo de su saco. Nada me importaba, lo único que me interesaba era que él se sentía tan tibio, fue lo único que alcancé a pensar, y yo tenía las manos heladas, así que me sentí reconfortada cuando mis manos adsorbiendo su calor, el delicioso calor que desprendía con aquel aroma que ya me tenía acostumbrada y encantada, porque era su aroma, su fuerza haciéndose presente.

—¿Qué haces, Millicent? —preguntó él en voz baja, inclinando igual su rostro.

—Estás caliente —dije con simpleza, moviendo mis dedos por todo su pecho, llevándolas hasta su cuello y rozando su piel.

Si pensaba que Zabini desprendía calor, no era nada comparado a la tibieza de su piel, era ardiente y el color me fascinaba, tan cremoso y tibio, como chocolate, y yo amaba el chocolate y por un instante deseé enterrar mis dientes en su cuello.

—Millicent, no hagas eso —pidió cuando mis dedos se movieron más, hasta el punto de arañarlo con mis uñas con suavidad.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté con curiosidad, pues no estaba haciendo nada malo, de hecho, me gustaba tanto que no pensé que fuera algo malo.

Levanté la mirada y me vi demasiado cerca de su rostro, pues el tenía la cabeza agachada a mi dirección. Respiré con profundidad, queriéndolo sentir hasta en mis pulmones.

—Me estás provocando, seduciendo…

—No lo estoy haciendo —en realidad esto no era nada, yo no lo veía de esa manera. Sólo quería calor y cercanía, y si era de él, mucho que mejor— Y creo recordar que dijiste que nunca te dejarías seducir por mí —reí como una tonta, sin apartarme.

No sabía si era por el alcohol en las venas, en realidad no era buena en esto de tomar, sentía que me volvía más despreocupada, más arriesgada y perder el control no era algo que me gustara, a ningún Slytherin le gustaba perder el control, aunque se disfrutara mucho en el proceso de ello, pero sabía que a la mañana siguiente me arrepentiría. Lo que sucedía era a causa de eso, del vino en mi sistema, pero aun así no pensé en apartarme, se estaba tan bien cerca de él y lo deseaba, él no se hacía una idea de cuanto lo deseaba.

—Nunca contesté a esa pregunta, tú de inmediato dijiste que esa no era tu intención —recordó con una sonrisa, mientras sentía sus manos grandes y tibias posarse en mi cintura, atrayéndome más a su cuerpo. No lo evité ni protesté, de hecho, me encontré deseando más, no sabía de qué, pero deseaba más, quizás aquellas manos por todo mi cuerpo.

—No estoy haciendo nada, pero ¿lo harías, caerías ante mí, Zabini? —pregunté con suavidad, pasando mis uñas por la piel de su nuca y acariciando de paso su cabello.

—No preguntes si no quieres conocer la respuesta.

—Tú no sabes eso.

—¿Eso crees?

Iba a contestar, juraba que sí, pero sus labios se interpusieron en mis palabras. Me aferré a su cuello con fuerzas, jalando todo lo que podía, apretando con una mano el borde de su camisa y apretando su cabello con la otra, presionándome por completo a él. Respondí con un hambre que no conocía en mí, con una sed que parecía quemarme la garganta y todo por dentro, como si llevara años sin una gota de agua. Sus labios estaban igual de tibios y podía saborear el vino de la noche, salpicado con otro sabor que sólo podía pertenecer a él, solamente a él, nada era más delicioso que él en este momento. Abrí la boca sin cuestionármelo, sintiendo como su lengua hacía estragos en mi interior. Mi vientre estaba ardiendo, mi pecho parecía un tambor acelerado y mis rodillas querían ceder, pero la fuerza aplicada en mi cintura me impedía eso.

Esto era el paraíso, el fuego y el cielo al mismo tiempo. No sabía como iba a sobrevivir después de esto, como iba a vivir a partir de ahora.

—Millicent —escuché mi nombre a lo lejos, dicha por una voz terriblemente conocida, y me alejé de inmediato.

Giré a mi derecha, viendo la cara adolorida de Robert, que venía con otro amigo que había decidido quedarse unos pasos atrás. Hice que Zabini me soltara y me tambaleé sin remedio. Intenté caminar hacia él, quien no dijo nada, sólo dándose la vuelta y cruzando la calle sin más.

Y fue así como sentí que el alcohol desapareció de mi cuerpo de un solo golpe, de un golpe duró a la realidad, y el frío me hizo despertar más rápido a lo que había hecho: había engañado a Robert, me había encontrado aquí, besando a mi jefe cuando se supone que estaba trabajando, besando a alguien que decía detestar. Corrí atrás de él, pero no se detuvo, porque era claro que me odiaba ahora, me odiaba y no podía pedir lo contrario.

Apreté las manos en mi rostro, no queriendo gritar de frustración, no queriendo dar más espectáculo del que ya había hecho. No sabía porque había besado a Zabini, porque ahora me daba cuenta de que fui yo quien lo hice, yo lo hice, él, el mismo Blaise Zabini me dijo que no siguiera con eso, que no siguiera tentándolo, pero no hice caso, porque yo lo deseé, deseé besarlo, alcohol o no, lo deseé con fuerzas y, quizá aun había resquicio del vino en mis venas, pues, aunque lamentaba lo que había causado y no quería el odio de Robert, no me arrepentía del todo, no me arrepentía del beso todavía.

 _Todavía no._

—Millicent —sentí las manos de alguien sobre mis hombros.

—¡No me toques! ¡Esto es tú culpa! —grité con rabia, alejándome y enfrentándolo.

Zabini estaba ahí, mirándome sin arrepentirse, como si esto hubiera estado planeado desde el principio, y quizá así era, después de todo me chantajeaba con el despido para que cenara con él, pues él sabía como era mi vida, él sabía que tan mal había quedado económicamente, pero no le importó, aun así, me orilló a esto, a pesar de que sabía que estaba saliendo con alguien, con alguien que a él no le importaba nada, con alguien que creyó demasiado poca cosa como para darle su mano.

—¿Mi culpa? Fuiste tú quien lo propició, te pedí que dejaras de hacerlo, hasta tú misma dijiste que si me permitiría seducir por ti, y claro que lo haría, Millicent —levantó un dedo, acusándome.

Sentí mis ojos aguarse más, sabiendo que tenía razón. Yo misma lo había hecho, pero jamás lo diría, jamás lo aceptaría en su presencia, si él no me hubiera obligado a esto, yo jamás me habría dado cuenta de que lo deseaba, que una parte de mí, una parte enloquecida y vulnerable lo deseaba como nunca deseé algo en mi vida, que me estaba volviendo loca por él, que estaba sintiendo algo demasiado fuerte que no sabía controlar…

 _¡Maldita sea!..._

—¡Idiota! —grité de nuevo.

Di la vuelta y corrí por donde había visto desaparecer a Robert, sacando la varita de entre los pliegues de mi vestido dorado de esta noche, uno que había comprado hace dos días pues yo no tenía tanta ropa para esta clase de cenas y aun no deseaba repetir el atuendo. Si, quizá igual era algo vanidosa en ese aspecto.

—¡Millicent! —gritó mi nombre, pero no hice caso, llegué hasta la parte más oscura de aquel parque, ocultándome en la sombra de un enorme árbol donde no llegaba la luz de las farolas y moví mi varita para desaparecer.

Llegué hasta el complejo de departamentos de Robert y subí las escaleras, deseando que los pies no se me doblaran por correr con esos altos tacones. El piso era el cuatro, llegué jadeando a él, sosteniéndome del barandal de las escaleras para no caer. Después de recuperar un poco el aire, me apresuré a tocar el timbre de su departamento, aquel con una B dorada colgando. No respondió ni abrió la puerta, presioné más veces el timbre, sintiéndome desesperada, sintiendo que los ojos se me volvían a humedecer.

—¡Robert, por favor, abre! —pedí con urgencia, golpeando con los nudillos la madera.

Seguí tocando con fuerzas, deseando que estuviera aquí y temiendo que la puerta de enfrente se abriera para reclamar mi escándalo. Pero eso no me importaba, no me importaba nada, sólo quería hablar con él, explicarle, disculparme, lo que fuera. Tenía miedo de que me odiara, pero más temía a lo que estaba sintiendo, a tener estos sentimientos, temía perder a Robert porque él era bueno para mí, no lo que mi pecho y mente gritaban, deseando a algo totalmente erróneo, no eso, era Robert lo mejor, lo que me daba paz, tranquilidad, era eso…

—¡Por favor, Robert, déjame explicar! —pedí, aunque no sabía que podría decirle, que nuevo invento diría para que él viera que no era tan malo, que yo no era tan mala, que mentira me justificaría, pues no tenía nada, absolutamente nada.

 _¡Maldita sea, aun seguía con la idea de engañarlo! ¿Quién era yo? ¿Y qué significaba Robert como para querer seguir engañándolo?_

Seguí tocando más lentamente cuando sentí mis dedos doler, recargando la frente en la madera color chocolate, presionando con fuerzas, sin saber que decir, que hacer. Necesitaba hablarle, necesitaba que me escuchara, necesitaba verlo y sacarme esto de la mente, sacarme a _él_ de la mente.

—Por favor, yo sólo… sólo dame una oportunidad, Robert, por favor —dije en voz baja dejando de tocar por fin, apretando el puño en su puerta.

Ya no sabía cuantos minutos llevaba aquí, pero no podía irme. Tal vez ni siquiera estuviera en casa, tal vez tomó otro destino, con uno de sus amigos, a casa de sus padres, a cualquier lugar, pero yo necesitaba hablarle, necesitaba esto. Tal vez no lo mereciera, no merecía que él me diera la oportunidad que le estaba pidiendo, pero él merecía que yo me disculpara. No podíamos terminar así, él no lo merecía, quizá tampoco merecía al alguien como yo, tan indecisa, tan mentirosa, comportándose de este modo, un modo que nunca imaginé que podría tomar, la actitud que siempre reprobé en mis compañeros, pero quizá si era más parecida a ellos de lo que creí alguna vez.

 _Pero no traicionamos a los que amamos,_ dijo una vez Pansy, ¿eso significaba que no amaba ni quería a Robert? Bueno, eso ya lo sabía, sólo que él…

—Robert…

—Vete, Millicent, de verdad que no quiero verte —escuché su voz y me pude sentir respirar tranquila.

—Por favor, sólo hablemos, déjame explicar —pedí.

Me alejé de inmediato cuando sentí la puerta moverse y el sonido de los seguros retirarse. Él al fin abrió y me sentí peor al percatarme de sus ojos rojos. Yo ni siquiera me había permitido llorar. Así de diferentes éramos, cuando la culpa recaí en mí y debería ser yo quien lo hiciera.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pregunté en voz baja y él asintió, apartándose un poco.

Entré al lugar que se encontraba a oscuras, sólo iluminado por un par de velas pequeñas arriba de una repisa. Me restregué las manos, apretando los dedos sin saber que hacer ahora. No podía ni siquiera darle la cara. Estaba tan avergonzada.

—¿Qué me vas a explicar? —preguntó.

Lo miré de reojo y estaba de brazos cruzados, recargado totalmente en la puerta.

—Yo…

—Lo vi muy bien, Millicent, no creo que puedas explicarlo —acusó y pude sentir de nuevo la culpa cayendo sobre mí.

—Tienes razón —musité y luego carraspeé, mirándolo a la cara— No diré nada que pueda justificarme, porque no tengo justificación, lo sé.

—Pudiste decirme la verdad. Tú y yo no éramos, no somos nada, culpa mía quizá por no pedírtelo, pero creí que se entendía que teníamos algo, aunque ahora creo que debía pedirte que fueras mi novia —dijo caminando hacia el sofá con la cabeza gacha, como si lo hubiera pensado demasiado.

—Teníamos algo, yo lo entendí…

—¡Entonces, ¿Qué pasó?! —gritó y yo respingué en mi lugar, pues jamás lo había escuchado gritar.

No podía decirle la razón de porque inicié a cenar con Zabini, se escucharía terriblemente mal que lo dijera, pues podría malinterpretarlo todo. ¿Quién aceptaría cenar con su jefe para no perder el trabajo? ¿Quién pensaría que todo sería de la manera más inocente, qué realmente eran sólo cenas sin pensar que eso no terminaba en el cuarto de un hotel cualquiera? Nadie me creería, menos él con todo su enojo al parecer.

—Sólo cenábamos —dije.

Lo escuché reír con sarcasmo, mientras se levantaba con la actitud más decidida y rabiosa que le conocía. No entendía su manera ahora, nunca se había mostrado de este modo, nunca pensé que podría reírse o mirarme de ese modo, con tanta ironía, dolor y rabia, aunque yo tampoco lo había hecho mejor, quizá para él también era una completa desconocida ahora, al fin veía a la serpiente que el sombrero mandó a la casa de Salazar, aquella que podía mentir y engañar con la misma facilidad que respirar. Al fin conocía lo que tanto tiempo quise ocultar, claro, con mentiras.

—¿Y esa es tu manera de agradecer?

—No te permito que…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué diga lo que de verdad estabas haciendo? ¿Acaso no te gusta escucharlo? —cuestionó con saña, y dejé de sentir culpa, ahora estaba molesta, pues no tenía ningún derecho de insinuar lo que tanto quise evitar al no decirle la razón de todo esto.

—Te estás pasando, Robert, estás tan molesto que no…

—No, por supuesto que no, Millicent, sólo estoy diciendo lo que vi.

—Yo… no es lo que parece, sé que viste algo, no negare eso, sólo que no es lo que crees…

—Ni tú misma te puedes explicar —se burló con una risa sin gracia.

Apreté los labios y bajé las manos, apretándolas con fuerzas hasta que sentí las uñas enterradas en la carne. Esto no era nada parecido a lo que pensé que haría, sólo planeaba explicarme y disculparme, sólo eso, no esperaba que él me reclamara de una manera tan ruin.

Lo vi mirarme de pies a cabeza, dejando de reír y bajando igual los brazos.

—Creo que ya lo entendí todo, por fin lo entendí —dijo poniendo una mano sobre su frente, dejando por un momento su fría actitud de lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que crees entender? —pregunté cansada, pues estaba segura de que saldría con una tontería.

—Mírate, sólo mírate, Millicent: vestida como una reina, saliendo de uno de los más caros y elegantes restaurantes de Italia, con él, con tu jefe que según no te importa y detestas —miré mi ropa, aquel vestido tan caro que me vi obligada a comprar y aquella chalina que Pansy me obsequió en navidad, usando las joyas que Astoria me dio por cumpleaños.

—Lo sé…

—Es claro que yo jamás podría darte algo parecido a eso, ni siquiera un vestido así —declaró como si no le importara, pero al mismo tiempo como si eso le doliera.

—Pero eso no me importa.

—Claro que te importa. ¿Por qué otra razón saldrías con él, con alguien tan rico que ni siquiera se dignó a darme la mano? —preguntó con rabia.

—Eso no es así, no soy una mujer interesa, Robert, creí que lo sabías…

—Creí que te conocía, pero en realidad no es así. Hace un momento me di cuenta de lo que eres —dijo levantando un dedo en mi contra.

—¡Basta, no puedes hablarme de esa manera, insinuando cosas que no son!

—Y ese fue nuestro gran problema, ¿verdad, Millicent? Hablar, eso lo era todo, pero nunca lo hacíamos, tú siempre quedándote callada cuando preguntaba algo y yo comprendiéndolo, pensando que era normal para alguien que vio tantos horrores, pero debiste decirme lo que de verdad querías en tu vida, pues ahora es claro que algo como Zabini era lo que deseabas.

Quise negar sus palabras, más bien el contexto que él estaba usando, pero de algún modo había dado en el clavo, pues no era precisamente _algo_ como Zabini lo que deseaba, sino más bien a él. De una retorcida forma, de una desquiciada manera deseaba a Zabini como tanto dijo Pansy, me atraía de un fatal modo, de una manera enferma que no podía manejar. Era algo estúpido, pero no pude evitarlo, pues ni siquiera sabía en qué momento sucedió. Ahora sólo sabía que lo deseaba.

—Ahí está, nuevamente callada, sin que puedas aceptar por completo que eso es.

—No, no es así, no deseo _algo_ como Zabini —atajé con molestia, sintiendo de nuevo la verdad resonando en mi cabeza como un bongó.

—Es que así es y no quieres aceptarlo. Debí pensarlo, saberlo desde que te conocí, ¿por qué alguien que tiene amigos tan importantes saldría conmigo? Parkinson, Malfoy, Nott, Potter, debí suponerlo, pero me gustabas tanto que me sentí dichoso al ver que aceptabas estar conmigo, pero es obvio que desearías más, mucho más, algo más parecido a ellos, que encajara con ellos y la vida que siempre habías llevado a lado de ellos, más que simples cenas preparadas, que pizzas llegando a casa...

—¿De verdad crees que soy una interesa por las amistades que tengo? ¿Crees que de verdad Leonard Nott le dejó mucho su hijo? ¿Qué los Malfoy quedaron intactos por la declaración del héroe o por sus caras bonitas, o que no tuvieron que dar más de la mitad de lo que tenían? ¿Crees que Pansy no tuvo que luchar sola o que siguió viviendo en su linda mansión, que ser la señora Potter fue suficiente para el mundo? Te puedo decir que la odian el doble ahora. ¿Piensas que Blaise Zabini se vino por gusto a Italia, que no fue porque le quitaron todo en Inglaterra cuándo acabó la guerra? ¿Acaso no me viste luchar sola, viendo en que sitios trabajé, en qué lugares dormí, qué tuve que vender todo lo que tenía por continuar aquí? ¿De verdad me juzgas de interesada? Eres un ciego, Robert —me quedé sin aliento, herida y humillada de algún modo, sintiéndome miserable por sus ideas tan erróneas.

—Hasta lo defiendes, pero eso ya no me sorprende. Y sí, puede que no fuera fácil para ellos, para ti, pero ¿a quién se le ocurre seguir a un demente, sólo ustedes como niños ricos…? —no terminó de hablar pues mi mano viajó de inmediato a su rostro, abofeteándolo con todas mis fuerzas. Estaba aceptando estoicamente lo que iba diciendo, de mi falso interés por el dinero, de mi ambición, de todas esas cosas horrible que iba pensando, pero no que hablara como si supiera lo que pasó en esa guerra.

—Nunca, nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hablar de esa manera de ellos, de mí, o de lo que no sabes. No sabes nada, absolutamente nada y ahora agradezco nunca decírtelo pues es obvio que no lo hubieras entendido con una mente tan estrecha —dije con los dientes apretados.

Me ofreció una mirada baja, como de disculpa, una disculpa que no diría en voz alta y ni yo aceptaría si lo hiciera, pues se había metido con todo nuestro pasado, un pasado que pesaba llevar cada día, que poco a poco íbamos soltando, pero era tan difícil de superar, de olvidar aquellas imágenes, aquellos rostros llenos de sangre, cuerpos sin moverse en un colegio que albergó sueños de tantos niños, pero le dio cabida a una pesadilla real. No, no tenía ni siquiera porque mencionarlo.

—Lo único que no entiendo es porque no me dijiste que en realidad estabas cenando con él, en vez de mentirme que tenías trabajo — acusó con voz molesta.

Respiré varias veces y apreté los labios, intentando olvidar su desliz y concentrándome en esto, en lo que estaba preguntando. Me tranquilicé y procuré decir ya lo que quería, pues ahora era yo quien no lo quería ver jamás.

—Tienes razón en eso, debí decirte, pero preferí ocultarlo pues me sentía terrible por la razón que me llevó a aceptar en primer lugar, que está muy lejos de lo que piensas, Robert, hasta se podría decir que me sentía avergonzada de ello —declaré y caminé a la salida.

Ya no quería estar más aquí, todo se había arruinado y yo sabía muy bien cuando algo no tenía salvación, cuando una disculpa no arreglaba nada, cuando empezaban a sobrar las palabras, pues ambos nos acabábamos de hacer daño: yo con mi mentira y él con sus acusaciones. Era mejor irme para no terminar odiándonos.

—Y si vine fue a disculparme, y no, no por haber cenado con él o por el beso, pues eso no tiene disculpa que valga y no pienso humillarte intentando convencerte de que me perdones. Sé cuándo algo no tiene remedio, lo he vivido en carne propia, reconozco cuando algo ya no funcionara, y tú y yo ya no lo haremos nunca —acepté sin remordimientos ahora, pues él ayudó para que eso pasara, quizá era poca cosa lo que hizo a comparación de lo que hice yo, pero él sabía cuánto me dolía la guerra aún cómo para mencionarlo sólo para acusarme de traición. Una cosa no tenía nada que ver con la otra— Debí hacerte entender desde un principio que lo que tú querías yo no lo quería tanto, debí decirte que estaba tan acostumbrada a estar sola, que tener una relación no era mi prioridad cuando vi que tus intereses eran esos. Lo lamento, Robert, siento haberte dañado si es que lo hice, no estoy ni estaba enamorada de ti, y no tiene nada que ver con esto —señalé su departamento, mientras tomaba la manija de la puerta y empezaba a girarla, y luego señalé mi ropa— Tengo mucho menos que tú y nunca me ha importado, puedo salir yo sola adelante sin necesidad de aquellos amigos que mencionaste, es más, nunca acepté la ayuda que me ofrecieron, eso lo sabes; pero no pude enamorarme de ti, a pesar de que sentía que tú eras perfecto para hacerlo, pues me dabas paz y tranquilidad. Adiós, Robert, fue un gusto haberte conocido y lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo.

Salí de su departamento, cerrando la puerta atrás de mí. Me recargué en ella por un momento, sintiendo una clase de desosiego terrible. Me sentía dolida, lastimada, triste, pero no era solamente porque todo hubiera acabado con él, de algún modo sabía que eso sucedería en algún momento, pues a pesar del tiempo, me sentía incapaz de enamorarme, sino por como sucedió, por cómo terminó todo con él, lo que dijo, lo que piensa ahora de mí.

Eso me dolía, pero dolía más reconocer que había alguien más que me hacía sentir mil cosas, mucho más que Robert, con su sola presencia. Alguien que estaba parado delante de mi puerta al aparecerme en mi pasillo, cosa que hice sin importarme si los vecinos de Robert me vieron hacerlo, pues era un edificio muggle, pero yo sólo quería huir de ahí.

—Millicent.

—Ahora no, Zabini, ahora no —pedí con calma, caminando hasta mi puerta para poder abrirla y correr directamente tirarme a mi cama.

—¿Fuiste a hablar con él? —preguntó apartándose para que pudiera abrir. Ni siquiera podía detectar si le importaba o no.

—De algún modo lo lograste: mi relación terminó —contesté sin rabia o rencor, simplemente no sentía nada.

—Yo no pretendía que eso sucediera —dijo mientras yo abría los seguros con un pase de varita.

—Lo sé. No era tu intención —concordé dándome la vuelta ahí mismo en el umbral para verlo.

—¿Entonces porque dices…?

—Yo sola me entiendo, Zabini, ahora sólo déjame en paz, te veré el lunes en la oficina —cerré mi puerta con fuerzas y me dejé caer en el primer sofá que alcancé.

Era verdad lo que le dije a Zabini, él era la causa de mi ruptura con Robert y al mismo tiempo era el motivo de que esto no doliera casi nada, que mi recién terminada relación no me doliera, de hecho, sentía una especie de tranquilidad ya no estar en algo que no le veía principio ni fin, como si me hubiera liberado de una atadura que ni siquiera había notado, pues nunca nació en mí el deseo de ser _algo_ con él, pues nunca llegué a sentir tanto por Robert pero creía que era lo correcto, pero con él… con Blaise Zabini sentía más de lo que podría llegar a decir, algo que jamás aceptaría en voz alta, pues sin darme cuenta, en medio de mi odio, él me gustaba tanto.

 _Te odio, Blaise, te odio tanto, cariño…_

* * *

Hey. Hola a todos. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Ojalá me dejen su opinión, no es obligatorio vale, pero me ayudan a saber si les gusta.

Nos leemos luego.

By. Cascabelita


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

—Estaba ebria, demasiado ebria, jamás lo hubiera hecho sino —dije con la mirada fija en sus manos, sin parpadear siquiera.

Pero sabía que no podía seguir evadiéndolo, así que levanté de inmediato los ojos a su mirada, retándolo a decir algo.

Llevaba casi dos semanas fingiendo que nada había pasado, que aquella noche, que aquel beso, que mi ruptura con Robert no sucedió, que fueron cosas de otra época o que le sucedieron a alguien más, pero por supuesto debí asumir que él no me la iba a poner fácil, desde que nos volvimos a ver, Zabini no ha permitido que mi vida fuera fácil.

Durante estos días pude ver en sus ojos la ansiedad creciendo, queriendo hablar, cosa que esquivé con trabajo, programando comidas con potenciales clientes, salidas a los proyectos en proceso y las juntas que tenían que hacerse. Lo llenaba completamente de trabajo, una enorme ventaja que yo fuera la organizadora de su vida prácticamente. Trabajo, más trabajo que evitaban lo que no quería hablar. Al menos había tenido la decencia para no invitarme a cenar el viernes siguiente a eso, o quizá también fue porque yo misma lo cité a una cena con una de aquellas chicas de la agenda, cosa que hizo que se enfadara, pero no me importó, lo menos que quería era salir con él, que habláramos o que volviera a suceder algo entre nosotros.

Por mucho que mi mente insana lo deseara, no podía permitirme sucumbir hacia él. Ser una más de esas, escribir mi nombre en aquella agenda, jamás podría ver mi nombre ahí junto a otras tantas. Ser una más de tantas. No podía serlo.

—No parecías estarlo, al menos no tanto —dijo él, recargando sus brazos sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué razón tendría para hacerlo entonces, señor Zabini? Usted sabe bien que no lo soporto —atajé con molestia.

Él me quedó viendo con seriedad y su mirada decía lo poco que me creía. Elevé una ceja y me tragué el suspiro de fastidio que deseaba dar, así que sólo cambié de tema y me limite a dictarle sus actividades para el día. Él no dijo nada, absolutamente nada, sólo me escuchó y asentía cada vez que decía algo. Mi voz luchó para mantenerse tan firme como lo necesitaba, no quería volver a tocar el tema del beso, no quería que descubriera en mis ojos lo mucho que me perturbaba eso o lo mucho que lo deseé, o lo mucho que él me gustaba ahora. No quería que se burlara o aprovechara de mí, no quería que me humillara más de lo que ya había hecho en toda su vida.

—Eso es todo, pasare a retirarme —dije al momento de ponerme de pie, con la urgencia de estar ya fuera de este lugar.

—Espera, Bulstrode —apreté los labios y giré a verlo de nuevo.

—¿Sí?

—Hoy cenaremos juntos —ordenó y enterré las uñas en las agendas, dañando la piel que las cubría.

—No es viernes —no me negué, pues ya sabía que saldría con esto, pero prefería que no fuera hoy.

—Y yo quiero que cenemos hoy.

—Si cenamos hoy no cenaremos mañana —advertí.

—Está bien, no es como si quisiera cenar dos noches seguidas contigo —cortó y pude sentir un pequeño aguijonazo de dolor en la garganta.

Me di la vuelta mejor y salí de aquella oficina, evitando pensar en la noche que me esperaba. Suspiré al estar ya afuera, recargándome en la pulida madera de la puerta. No sabía ya cómo controlarme, como seguir fingiendo, ser tan helada, tan fría y controladora como siempre lo vi en Pansy, quien con un solo dedo podía controlar las situaciones y a sus amigos, incluyendo al hombre que estaba detrás de la puerta. Era hasta cierto punto salvaje su estoicismo, pero en este momento codiciaba ser así. Por un momento, por esta situación, deseaba tener ese control, ignorar que había besado a ese hombre, olvidar lo que empezaba a sentir.

Camine hasta mi silla, dejándome caer en ella con pesadumbre. Me pasé los dedos por la frente, sintiendo una capa ligera de transpiración. Me pasé el dorso por la piel y con los dedos me restregué los ojos, pues me había iniciado un tic nervioso desde hace varios días. El estrés me tenía enloqueciendo. Me pegué con los puños las rodillas y me incliné por completo, colocando la mejilla sobre mi escritorio. Estaba agotada, infinitamente agotada. Quería acabar con todo, olvidarme de Blaize Zabini, de todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, pero eso no era posible cuando lo veía todos los días. Y no podía renunciar, aun no, y sabía que ya no era por necesidad sino por orgullo. No podía hacerle ver a él ni a nadie de este lugar que huía como todas mis antecesoras.

Si tan sólo pudiera olvidarme del beso, estaba segura de que estaría bien, pero al menos que me lanzara un Obliviate a mí misma, eso sería imposible de realizar; y no, no quería caer en la desesperación de un hechizo. Me mordí los labios con frustración, pues de aquel beso derivaron unos sueños: sueños de manos grandes y calientes recorriendo mi cuerpo, apretándome las caderas y las piernas; soñaba con aquella endemoniada boca que resultaba ser muy amable con mis senos, a los cuales trataba como si fueran de caramelo cristalizado, lamiendo y chupando con suavidad, pero en mi boca se volvía salvaje, como si quisiera robarme hasta la última molécula de aire. Sentía su cuerpo grande y duro sobre el mío, frotándose, restregándose, hasta el punto de tenerme temblando debajo de él, retorciéndome cada vez que él lo hacía.

Nunca abría los ojos en esos sueños, jamás miraba aquella cara que respiraba sobre la mía, a pesar de que lo escuchaba nombrarme, gimiendo y jadeando cada letra de mi nombre con un deleite que jamás había escuchado en un hombre. Aun en mis sueños tenía miedo de lo que me encontraría, aunque ya sabía a quién pertenecían esas manos, esa boca, ese cuerpo y aquel sexo ardiente enterrándose en mis entrañas hasta hacerme gritar. Sabía quién era el causante de mis orgasmos en medio de los sueños. Sabía de quien se trataba, porque de alguna manera, era capaz de reconocerlo aun cerrando los ojos.

Y las mañanas no eran mejores, eran terribles. Despertaba jalando aire a grandes bocanadas y con la piel de los brazos y vientres brillantes de sudor, con las piernas temblorosas, abriéndose y cerrándose, como si aún estuvieran sus caderas entre ellas y quisiera detenerlo para que no saliera de mí, y era mejor no hablar de lo que sucedía dentro de mis bragas, aquella humedad resbalándose fuera de mí, con las suaves palpitaciones de mi centro que apenas podía controlar. Era como sufrir de un corto circuito en todo el cuerpo, sintiéndome consternada y sucia, pero que no evitaban que mi mano viajara por dentro de mi ropa para complacerme, algo que evité por días, hasta que la frustración se volvió insoportable de llevar durante el día, sobre todo al verlo.

No podía decir que era la primera vez que tenía sueños eróticos con alguien, en mi adolescencia eso siempre había sucedido, pero jamás habían sido desencadenados por un beso, por un único y delicioso beso, y aquellos sueños jamás alcanzaban el punto culminante. Es que estaba a muy poco de pensar que me había hechizado para que lo soñara o que de verdad en las madrugadas se metía a mi cama y me hacía de todo, y yo en vez de correrlo sólo me quedaba quieta disfrutándolo. Apoyé la frente en la fría madera, gruñendo para mis adentros. Jamás creí que me pasaría con él, con el tipo más despreciable e idiota que había tenido la desgracia de conocer. Y quien diría que sería aquel insoportable en darme el mejor beso de la historia. Y no era posible que fuera tan masoquista como para que empezara a sentir esto, sabiendo lo mal que terminaría, conociendo ya el final de la historia. Era como si decidiera lanzarme un Avada esperando no morir.

Me restregué la cara e intenté olvidarme de los sueños y de los estremecimientos que tenía cada vez que pensaba en ellos. Sacudí las manos y me acomodé el cabello una vez más. Moví la varita para mirar la hora y guardé silencio ante la salida de mi jefe, siempre tan puntual, a la sala de juntas donde ya había colocado las carpetas con los balances del último mes a cada uno de los jefes de departamento. Lo bueno es que mi asistencia no era necesario. Algo de lo que estaba muy agradecida.

Estando casi sola, pude continuar con mi trabajo restante con menos tensión, procurando no pensar en nada más que no fuera en cumplir con mis deberes. Saqué un par de papeles que tenía que corregir y abrí una carpeta llena de cuentas para verificar los números antes de pasárselo a mi jefe.

—Millicent —suspiré frustrada ante la chirriante voz de Aura anunciándose, aplastando la pluma sobre las hojas.

—Aura.

—¿Tienes mucho trabajo? Venia para charlar contigo ahora que los jefes están en junta —apreté los dientes al verla sentarse sobre mi escritorio.

—Sí, tengo mucho trabajo, y no creo que al señor Zabini le gusté eso, ya ves que la otra vez te llamó la atención —contesté con una sonrisa. Eso había sucedido hace dos meses, antes de que aquellas cenas sucedieran, y ella acató la orden por todo este tiempo, que agradecí de verdad, pero era claro que no lo iba a hacer por mucho más.

—Eso no importa, no creo que vuelva a suceder. Total, no hay nada que un buen sexo no arregle —respondió con una sonrisa y una mirada descarada.

Pude sentir asco al escucharla, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba. Tal vez ya hasta lo había contentado como ella dice con sexo. Sólo que no era algo que yo quisiera escuchar en realidad, ni ahora ni nunca, ni de ninguna mujer tampoco.

—¿Te acostaste de nuevo con él? —cuestioné mirando hacia los papeles, como si aquello no me importara para nada, pero, aunque luchaba para que así fuera, sentía algo rasguñándome por dentro.

—No, todavía no, pero no creo que me quedé difícil convencerlo —movió el cabello con presunción.

Levanté mis uñas de los papeles, notando en aquellas hojas blanca parte de mi esmalte rojo sangre. Quería enterrar mis uñas nuevamente, pero en sus mejillas llenas de rubor rosado.

—Claro.

—Y dime, Millicent, ¿tú ya lo hiciste? —cuestionó en voz baja, pretendiendo ser confidencial.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Acostarte con él. Mira que ya todos en el edificio comentan un par de cositas de ustedes —dijo con tono cantarín.

Me levanté de la silla en ese momento, apretando por debajo del borde del escritorio mi varita. Estaba tan tentada de hechizarla, hacer que saliera corriendo de aquí para siempre. Tal vez no fuera bueno para mi trabajo ni para mi imagen profesional, pero de verdad que no aguantaba esos comentarios de su parte.

—¿Qué cosas? —siseé en tono bajo y frío, enterrando más los dedos en mi varita.

—Que salen muy seguido a cenar y que aquel chico buen mozo que venía a verte ya no lo hace —respondió bajándose del escritorio y colocándose delante de mí, recargando ambas manos sobre la madera e inclinándose, como si estuviera acorralándome— Dime, Millicent, ¿verdad que lo hace bien, que besa y acaricia como nadie en la vida?

La expresión de su rostro había cambiado completamente, parecía molesta, irritada, hasta cierto punto celosa y envidiosa. Entonces lo entendí, había venido directamente a esto, a averiguar e intentar marcar territorio de algún modo. Apreté los labios molesta por esa intromisión a mi intimidad, sabiendo que si ella lo sabía era porque era un secreto a voces aquellas cenas compartidas con Zabini. Negarlo no serviría de nada, todos en el edificio darían por hecho que estaba avergonzada y por eso no lo admitía, y usarían ese dato para intentar humillarme. Jamás permitiría eso. Aceptarlo sólo confirmaría las sospechas que ya tenían desde que entré a trabajar aquí, preguntándose que tanto tardaría antes de renunciar a causa de un corazón roto por parte de mi jefe pues, según todos, yo había batido un récord al permanecer aquí por casi dos años; nada lejos de la realidad, quizá si saliera de aquí con el corazón roto, pero no por los juegos de esta gente malintencionada como Aura.

—No creí que mi vida fuera lo más interesante en este edificio, Aura, así de insulsa será la tuya —sonreí con maldad, mirándola con burla.

—No te permito que…

—¿Qué? —callé de inmediato, retándola a contestar, quitando por fin mi varita de aquel seguro puesto bajo el escritorio, pero sin sacarla— Pero tienes toda la razón, querida, puedes ir a decirle a todos que salgo con el jefe, el dueño de esta compañía, y ahora seré yo quien te lo confirme a ti: ese hombre hace el sexo como ningún otro, lástima que tú no volverás a saberlo —dirigí la punta de mi varita hacia sus labios al ver que iba a replicar—, y sabes porqué, porque ese hombre es mío de ahora en adelante, así que si tú lo tocas, vas a morir —concluí con una sonrisa, apartando mi varita de su rostro y enderezándome por completo.

No tenía ni idea porque había dicho todo eso, pero si conseguía que me dejara en paz, bienvenido sea el arsenal de chismes que se armaría una vez que ella se fuera de aquí. Además, adoraba ver su rostro desconcertado bañado de una furia silenciosa, sabiendo que no podía desmentirme o decir algo que me afectara pues yo en estos momentos parecía tan descarada y segura como ella. Lo había admitido por completo, sin parecer culpable o humillada, sino más bien como una mujer que tenía el control por completo sobre él.

—¿Y de verdad crees que él te será fiel? No me hagas reír, Millicent, todas las que estuvieron en tu lugar salieron de aquí llorando, ¿Por qué habrías de ser diferente? —dijo con veneno, pero una falta de seguridad que mermaba todo lo dicho.

—Nunca dije que sería diferente. Jamás me pasó eso por la mente. Él podrá seguir saliendo con quien lo desee, acostarse con quien quiera, después de todo, soy yo quien maneja su agenda, ¿no? Lo que quiero y aseguro decir, es que tú no volverás a ser parte de esa lista, Aura, por el simple hecho de que a mí no se me da la gana, ¿lo entendiste?

—Eres una…

—Cuidado con lo que dirás, Aura, porque te aseguro que, por este momento, soy yo quien tiene el poder sobre Zabini, y si quiero te hechizo y nadie me dirá nada.

—Eso no es…

—¿Quieres probar? Se me ocurren muchos hechizos que escuché en Inglaterra y para serte sincera, aun no sé qué hacen —moví de un lado a otro mi varita. Ella me miró horrorizada, sabiendo bien la historia detrás de Zabini y por supuesto la mía en aquella maldita guerra— ¿O prefieres ir con el resto de las secretarias y hablarles de que me acuesto con el jefe?

—Me vas a pagar esto, Millicent —amenazó con un dedo elevado.

Chaqueé la lengua y reí.

—No, nada de eso. No te pagare nada, porque tú no harás nada, Aura. No soy una santa paloma como creías —sonreí con malicia.

Dejé de mirarla cuando escuché el picoteo de una lechuza en los cristales. Caminé hacia ella ignorando totalmente a Aura, abrí la ventana y acaricié el pico del ave, ofreciéndole golosinas. No reconocía de quien era, pero el sobre que traía era para mí, el cual rasgué de inmediato al ver que el remitente era Pansy.

—Largo, Aura —dije sin mirarla al saber que seguía ahí.

Escuché el chillido hastiado que profirió, escuchando de igual manera sus tacones resonando por el pasillo. Miré la estancia vacía y esperaba con muchas fuerzas que ella no regresara por aquí, que se conformara con la mentira que le había dicho. Ignoré totalmente el hecho de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, aquellas miradas de las que sería receptora. De cierto modo me daba igual eso, ya hablaban de mí antes, especulando siempre en que momento saldría de aquí llorando como bien dijo Aura, como para importarme que pensaran que al fin había caído sobre la cama de mi jefe. Todos esperaban eso, que más da si pensaban que ya sucedió.

Suspiré y volví la mirada al sobre, abriendo los pliegues, despidiendo de una vez a la lechuza. Leí rápidamente aquellas letras que parecían demasiado trémulas para lo que Pansy siempre hacía, haciéndome saber que no todo andaba bien. Leí una y otra vez aquellas letras que anunciaban el divorcio, el engaño de Potter y su huida de Inglaterra. Tuve que recargarme en el marco de la ventana al no saber que pensar. Sabía que Pansy estaría destrozada, ella amaba a Harry Potter como nunca llegó a amar a nadie, es más, nunca amó a nadie, él lo era todo para ella, era su esperanza hecha persona para superar la guerra, para salir adelante. Cierto que la sociedad seguía poniéndole trabas, a todos ellos, el odio no había acabado, pero él estaba ahí, era lo que siempre decía y eso le era suficiente para superarlo todo. Así que de verdad no entendía como es que eso había sucedido. Yo había visto aquella relación de cerca, había sido testigo que Potter, sin vergüenza alguna, demostraba lo que sentía por ella y lo decía siempre en voz alta para que a Pansy jamás se olvidara que era por ella que vivía ahora. Había visto su amor, la calidez que desprendían al estar cerca, el hogar que habían formado junto a las visitas semanales del pequeño Teddy.

No entendía nada, nada. De verdad que no creía que Potter fuera capaz de engañarla, de mentirle. Él era un león demasiado transparente para su propio bien, era por esa misma transparencia que Zabini, Nott y, sobre todo, Malfoy permitieron que su princesa se quedara con él, aunque el enojo de Pansy fue suficiente aliciente para lograrlo. Pero estaba segura de que él la amaba, de hecho, yo había llegado a pensar que nadie nunca en la vida me miraría y me amaría como él lo hacía con ella. Porque era una mirada preciosa y un amor demasiado grande y limpió como para encontrarlo a la vuelta de la esquina, así que todo esto no me parecía del todo lógico.

Me mordí los labios sin saber que pensar o que hacer, de hecho, Pansy pedía no decirle a nadie, quizá pensando que se lo diría a Zabini, y eso era algo que no haría por el simple hecho de que no me gustaba hablar con él y menos en estos momentos, además de que conociendo a Blaise, era capaz de ir ya mismo a matar a Potter al conocer sus acciones, la traición que llevó a cabo y el dolor que le causó a Pansy con todo esto.

—Millicent, ¿estás bien? —respingué al escuchar la voz de mi jefe.

—Sí, claro —dije con calma, doblando la hoja y guardando el sobre sin permitirle ver el remitente de esta.

—¿Quién te escribió? Te noto preocupada —lo miré enarcando una ceja. No debía contestarle, nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero por un momento quise decirle la verdad, así que le mentí.

—Es de parte de Astoria, contándome que pronto nos revelara el sexo del bebé, más seguro aun en Navidad —sonreí y caminé de nuevo a mi escritorio, guardando la carta en un cajón.

—Oh, de seguro Draco me enviara algo parecido —contestó con una sonrisa. Y tuve que asentir estando de acuerdo, de seguro el rubio le daría los pormenores del asunto real de la carta, después de todo, Pansy sólo iría con él para escapar.

—Es claro. ¿Algo que necesité, señor Zabini? —pregunté solícitamente.

—No, nada. Iré a trabajar en un plano —contestó y entró a su oficina.

Eso era bueno, normalmente cuando trabajaba en un plano eran horas libres para mí de él, pues no le gustaba las interrupciones y sólo pedía más café si se le antojaba. Eso me dejaba con la tarde libre hasta mi salida. Continué con mi trabajo aun sin poderme quitar de la cabeza la carta de Pansy, deseaba ir con ella, ayudarla, consolarla, apoyarla de cualquier modo, estar ahí en su inicio en Norteamérica, al menos tuvo la amabilidad de colocar a que lugar huiría, pues de otro modo no hubiera podido con la incertidumbre y estaría bombardeándola con cartas.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era controlarme y, sobre todo, procurar que mi jefe no se enterara de esto, al menos hasta que otro decidiera contárselo, lo más seguro que Draco lo hiciera.

La hora de mi salida al fin se dio, con más contacto con mi jefe de unas dos tazas de café durante aquellas horas. Antes de irme le avisé y él tuvo la maldita amabilidad para recordarme la cena que teníamos pendiente para esa noche. Asentí con los dientes apretados y cerré la puerta lo más educadamente que pude.

Regresé a mi departamento con más preocupación por Pansy que por la cena en sí. Se podría decir que dentro de todo lo que había pasado, las cenas ya eran algo que tenía más que asimilado, como si fuera parte de mi vida desde siempre, no dejaba de ser molesto, más ahora y también demasiado frustrante, pero sabía que al final de la noche sobreviviría a todo eso, al estrés, a la molestia y sobre todo a lo bien que podía llegar a sentirse, a la revolución que suscitaba por dentro al tenerlo cerca; sólo tenía que recordarme no beber de más y no besar a mi jefe sólo porque lo deseaba. Esa sería la regla de ahora en adelante.

No besarlo nunca.

Jamás.

Para nada.

Nada.

Pero la situación de Pansy me tenía algo descolocada, es más, ni siquiera noté en qué momento ya estaba lista para que Zabini llegara, viéndome en el espejo con un vestido corto azul oscuro, el maquillaje natural y el cabello suelto. No podía dejar de pensar en mi amiga, en lo que debió sentir al ver a Potter con aquella mujer, al verlo besar a otra cuando le juraba diariamente el amor se supone sentía por ella. Era de seguro un dolor terrible, insoportable. Era imposible no sentir hasta cierto dolor por ella, por el infierno que de seguro ahora vivía sin ese hombre, pero también sentía enojo, odio hacia él. Quería golpearlo, maldecirlo, gritarle si acaso todo lo que lucharon ya no importaba, y lo que tuvieron y tienen que pasar se podía olvidar de esa manera tan fácil.

—Es que no tiene sentido. No es posible que haya sido tan ciega para ver que no la quería —me recriminé delante del espejo— Pero juraba que sí.

Salí de la maraña de pensamientos cuando escuché la puerta ser tocada. Suspiré agotada, ni siquiera había pensado en que esta sería la primera cena con Zabini después de aquel desastre con Robert. Ni siquiera había permitido que la frustración, los nervios y la incomodidad se adueñaran de mí como anteriormente. De hecho, sentía un extraña y casi asfixiante calma, y no debía de ser así, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Estaba más concentrada en lo de Pansy, que en esto sinceramente. Internamente ya esperaba que las cenas se repitieran, así que podría decirse que estaba resignada a ellos. Sólo que me había jurado no repetir aquel beso.

Me toqué los labios con los dedos y cerré los ojos por un segundo, recordando aquel toxico beso. Jamás alguien me había besado de esa manera, como si quisiera quitarme y darme la vida en un solo movimiento. Una parte de mí sería capaz de sacrificar la mitad de mi vida por volverlo a besar, y la otra parte se tiraría de un puente si vuelve a suceder. Estaba volviéndome loca de verdad. Negué con la cabeza, disgustada conmigo. Jamás volvería a suceder algo como eso, no podía permitir que eso se repitiera. No podía otorgarle semejante poder a Zabini.

Bufé al escuchar nuevamente la puerta y, mirándome por última vez en el espejo constatando que no había nada mal en mí, tomé mi bolsa para salir de mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta sin muchas ganas y quise suspirar de nuevo al verlo ahí. Lucía impecable como siempre, con un traje gris oscuro y camisa blanca, sin corbata o moño, sólo con los primeros botones abiertos, donde se vislumbraba una preciosa piel cobriza. Tuve que recriminarme el mirar su piel, aunque era algo que siempre hacía, por algún motivo extraño, mis ojos siempre se desviaban hacia aquella parte, donde se formaba la unión de su cuello y pecho, como si aquel triangulo que se formaba por su camisa tuvieran algún hechizo para atraerme.

Despejé mi mente de aquellos pensamientos de querer pasar mis dedos por su cuello, y elevé la cara para mirar su rostro. Arrugué la frente al verlo, encontrándome con un gesto serio y amargo. No parecía el mismo de esta tarde, claro que lo había visto irritado y soberbio por mis argumentos a sus palabras, pero ahora parecía molesto, más bien, furioso por algún motivo. Me recargué en el marco de puerta, cruzándome de brazos y ladeando el rostro sin entender. Tal vez su actitud se debiera a que sabía que esta cena sería hasta más complicada e incómoda que la primera que me obligó a tener con él. Quizá hasta venía decirme que lo olvidara, y no sabía como sentirme con eso.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por varios minutos, y al parecer ninguno iba a moverse tampoco. Pero la tensión estaba aumentando y antes de que ya no pudiera mantener los ojos en su mirada, debía hablar.

—¿Qué? —pregunté casi sin aliento.

Definitivamente empezó a considerar si era bueno contestarme o no, o tal vez sólo estaba decidiendo si me decía una mentira o la verdad. Lo vi pasarse una mano por el rostro y luego el cabello, despeinando más aquellos pequeños rizos que no había notado que estaban algo desarreglados.

—Pansy —contestó al final con los labios apretados.

Suspiré y me enderecé por completo, comprendiéndolo al fin, entendiendo por fin su rostro y porque dudó tanto en decírmelo. Me pasé una uña por la mejilla, sin saber que decir, si aceptar que ya lo sabía o hacerme la destendida. Pero para este punto ya no tenía caso, Draco o Theo, o quien sea, de seguro fue muy puntual para ponerlo al tanto de la situación.

—Ya te enteraste —suspiré quedamente.

—¿Ya lo sabías? —preguntó con rabia, alzando un poco la voz.

—Me enteré hoy en la tarde —admití sin alterarme por su reclamo.

La verdad es que me esperaba esa reacción, esa reacción que tendrían él, Draco y Theo. Habían dañado a su princesa, a su hermana, y lo había hecho el idiota de Potter, al cual apenas soportaban o le disculpaban haberse llevado a la princesa de Slytherin, porque todos ellos no se limitaron en decir que ella merecía más, sino que se atrevieron a exponer mejores candidatos, según su perspectiva, que Potter. Era obvio que las intenciones ahorita de Blaise fuera matarlo, quizá Draco pensaba igual y Theo probablemente estaba investigando que planta venenosa e indetectable podría adquirir para hacerlo.

Eran sádicamente predecibles.

—¡Es un idiota! ¡Un verdadero imbécil! —gritó y yo miré a los lados preocupada por si alguno de mis vecinos salía a reclamar aquello.

—Zabini, baja la voz —pedí.

—¡¿Cómo se atrevió a dañarla?! ¡¿A ella, a mi Pansy?! —exclamó de nuevo, dando pasos de un lado a otro. Chisteé otra vez para callarlo, pero ni caso hacía a mis ademanes o palabras, despotricando y gruñendo en contra de Potter, que ciertamente era un imbécil ahora— Y claro, el maldito ese no pudo ser más creativo, tenía que ser con su noviecita de colegio, con aquella Weasley tonta —reclamó.

—Baja la voz, Zabini. Mis vecinos pueden salir a reclamar.

—¡Ni que fuera tan guapa, joder, y se suponía que ya la tenía más que superada!

Me planté frente a él, deteniendo aquella absurda caminata, colocando mis manos sobre sus brazos. Tuve que tragar saliva con fuerzas, al sentirme de nuevo tan cerca de él, apreciando con mis propios dedos la textura de su ropa, sintiendo en mi piel aquel calor y aroma que desprendía su cuerpo. Levanté la cabeza para verlo, notando que él también se percataba de aquel gesto, dándole el significado que tenía, el impacto que estaba teniendo sobre nosotros. No había vuelto a tenerlo tan cerca desde aquel beso, aquel beso que ahora mi mente no se cansaba de repetir, haciéndome recordar todo de él: aquel movimiento que inicié para propiciarlo, colocando mis manos en su pecho, aquella cercanía que sus manos provocaron al tomarme, estaba segura de que tenía su sabor en mi lengua y, sobre todo, aquel maldito movimiento de mi pecho y vientre al dejarme llevar por todo eso, por lo que Zabini me hacía sentir.

Desvié la mirada hacia mi departamento aun con la puerta abierta, apretando sus brazos antes de soltarlo y mirarlo otra vez a la cara, viendo que su rostro se había inclinado hacia a mí como aquella noche, casi rozando su nariz con la mía. No era tanta la diferencia de altura entre nosotros, al menos no con tacones y, sin ellos, estaba segura de que le llegaría a lo hombro, pero en este momento mi frente quedaba justo en su barbilla, y sólo hacía falta esforzarme mínimamente para poder tener acceso completo a su boca.

 _¡No! ¡No, mil veces no!_

—Millicent —dijo mi nombre en voz baja.

Negué con la cabeza, bajando un poco la mirada. No necesitaba eso, no necesitaba que dijera mi nombre de esa manera. No quería continuar sintiéndome que estaba cayendo ante él, que de algún modo estaba cediendo. Tenía que cortar con esto, con ese aparente paraíso que prometía pero que estaba segura terminaría en infierno y yo ardería ahí.

Tenía que pensar en algo, tenía que decir algo que me regresara a la realidad, con ambos pies sobre la tierra. Ponerme segura a como diera lugar.

—Cómo si a ti no te hubiera gustado ella, Zabini —bufé con ironía, alejándome definitivamente.

Si, eso era. Así era como tenía que matar la escena, recordándole que él también llegó a desear aquella pelirroja pecosa. Pero eso no debía sorprenderme o alterarme. Blaise Zabini era un mujeriego desde siempre, promiscuo y acaparador de mujeres y la única razón para no ir por Weasley-chica había sido que a pesar de su belleza y la atracción que sentía por ella, la miraba inferior a él, demasiado pobre, demasiado simple, demasiado Gryffindor para su mayor disgusto, además de que Draco declaró que le quitaría la palabra si es que acaso se atrevía a acercarse a ella.

—Por favor, Draco, sólo dije que me parecía guapa, no que fuera a ir a por ella. Es demasiado tonta e inferior para mí —fue lo que declaró con gesto desagradable.

Lo miré de nuevo a la cara, encontrándome con su rostro mucho más duro. De verdad que no lo entendía para nada. Parecía furioso y ofendido por mis palabras, pero esa era la verdad, una completa verdad que todos en Slytherin llegaron a conocer, y a pesar de que ahora pronunciara su nombre con desprecio, por un tiempo llegó a gustar de ella, y estaba segura de que no habría dudado en conquistarla si hubiera omitido su estatus social, su casa o el bando en el que ella se encontraba durante la guerra. Lo que me llevaba a pensar en su presencia aquí. No podía decir que era lo que me hacía diferente de aquella mujer, estaba segura de que ella si había tenido más que yo en toda su vida, pues lo único salvable en mí, lo que al menos en los años oscuros había valido la pena para los demás, era mi estatus como una sangrepura, cosa que también ella era, o ser una Slytherin, que ahora no era bien visto, aunque nunca lo había sido.

Suspiré. En fin, eso ya no importaba.

—Eso… eso no es así —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Ella te gustó —afirmé mirándolo a los ojos y cruzándome de brazos— Y eso no importa, me da igual.

—Millicent, ella de verdad…

—¡Dije que no importaba! —me tapé la boca con los dedos al decirlo casi gritando, esperando que uno de mis vecinos saliera ya a reclamar. Pero nadie salió y agradecí con un suspiro eso.

—Mis gustos del pasado no tienen importancia ni cabida ahora —aplacó con voz dura. Elevé una ceja sin saber a que venía eso, no sabía como tomarlo, así que simplemente me encogí de hombros.

—En fin —suspiré y regresé a la puerta de mi departamento— Me da igual eso. Es Pansy lo importante aquí.

—Tienes razón —concedió y me hubiera gustado saber que tanto lo habrían costado decir esas palabras— Pero ¿qué haces?

—Creo que es obvio que no iremos a cenar.

Caminé hacia el sofá, quitándome los zapatos. Me sentí mucho mejor sin ellos, notando la suavidad de mi alfombra entre los dedos. Arrojé mi bolso en el sillón y me senté en él, desparramándome por completo, acomodando mi cabeza en el respaldo. Necesitaba esto, necesitaba descansar y pensar con tranquilidad y calma. Desde que había leído aquella carta, no había parado ni un segundo, repitiendo una y otra y otra vez aquellas escenas del matrimonio Potter del que fui testigo, intentando encontrar la mentira, la falsedad, la carencia de amor. Pero no hallaba nada, absolutamente nada. Ellos se querían, ellos se amaban, Harry Potter amaba con locura a Pansy Parkinson, eso me constaba, ese hombre vivía por y para ella, pero la carta decía lo contrario y eso no lo entendía, no lograba entenderlo, darle el sentido o significado que tenía. Algo de mí me gritaba que todo estaba mal, que las cosas, la mentira no era real. De lo que si estaba segura era el deseo de ir a Inglaterra para estar con Pansy, aunque ella no duraría ahí más tiempo, el plan trazado ya me lo conocía, lo que me daba la oportunidad de ir a matar a Potter con mis propias manos por haberla dañado y luego ir con ella.

—No tengo ganas de salir, Zabini. Me siento frustrada, cansada —suspiré aun mirando hacia el techo.

—Eso es obvio.

—Quisiera estar con ella. Me necesita —musité y levanté la cabeza para verlo.

Pude sentir una diminuta sonrisa tirando de mis labios al verlo aún detenido en el umbral de la puerta, sin un centímetro de los zapatos adentro de mi departamento. Era claro que no entraría al menos que contara con mi permiso para hacerlo. Tan sangrepura como siempre, tan educado y aristocrático, y de cierto modo me agradaba su actitud.

—Eso está más que claro —aceptó y se pasó los nudillos por una mejilla con fuerza.

En estos casi dos años había podido conocer muchas de sus manías, más que en aquellos años de colegio. Conocía aquel gesto con los nudillos para cuando se sentía frustrado. Tenía en los cajones de su escritorio siempre alguna fruta o semilla seca o gomitas acidas para cuando estaba aburrido, guardados en pequeños frascos de cristal, los cuales tenía que rellanar cada semana sin que el me lo pidiera, sólo aceptando que era parte de mis obligaciones. Caminaba sobre la alfombra de su oficina leyendo papeles cuando estaba estresado y bebía mucho café cuando hacia un plano.

Lo conocía muy bien, hasta con quienes dormía.

Y ahora estaba enojado, frustrado y podía decir que hasta triste. Blaise Zabini era un hombre volátil e imponente. Sí, como buen Slytherin, era muy capaz de manejar sus emociones sin que te percataras de que existían, pero estos siempre bullían debajo de su piel hasta que algo sucedía para hacerlo explotar, y a diferencia de los arranques de Draco, que solían ser un sinfín de palabras venenosas y siseadas, o las de Theo, que era un silencio peligroso y capaz de cortar cuellos, el de Zabini era un explosión en toda la palabra: gritos, hechizos y maldiciones. Todo un espectáculo, como aquel hecho cuando me acusó de coquetear con un cliente, y eso a mí me exasperaba, me enervaba hasta un límite que ni siquiera conocía en mí, y lo más peligroso, es que llegaba a emocionarme por verlo así de humano y salvaje.

Recargué mi mejilla en mi mano, apoyando el codo en mi rodilla. Resoplé sin gracia, sintiéndome ansiosa y preocupada, por Pansy y hasta por el propio Blaise. Y ahora, ahora no sabía que hacer con un Slytherin descontrolado intentando controlarse, sabía que tendría que intentar algo, al menos como gesto amable a su presencia en mi casa, aunque no fuera mi invitado. Todo resultaba contradictorio.

Suspiré. No podía continuar viéndolo ahí.

—Pasa —dije sin pensarlo más, pues, aunque no quería verlo ahí, tampoco quería que se fuera estando de ese modo.

Ambos estábamos en esto, en esta rabia y dolor por Pansy, era nuestra mejor amiga después de todo, la princesa de hielo a que teníamos que cuidar para que no se quebrara, y había venido un estúpido león para hacerlo. ¡Estúpido Potter! Y sólo por esta vez sentía empatía por Zabini, sentía que teníamos algo en común, aunque pareciera ser una pésima broma del destino.

—Creí que habías dicho que jamás me dejarías entrar —dijo con suavidad dando un paso y luego cerrando la puerta sin vacilación.

Elevé una ceja algo molesta. No tenía ni que mencionarlo como para que empezara a sentir que me había equivocado.

Desvié la mirada al verlo caminar hasta sentarse delante de mí, en el sofá de dos plazas. Mi departamento era pequeño, minúsculo a donde de seguro vivía él, lugar que no conocía precisamente, además de su dirección por cosas de trabajo; así que su presencia en mi pequeño departamento reducía todo a mi perspectiva. Parecía un gigante entrando a la cabaña de los enanos. Me retorcí las manos algo nerviosa, la verdad es que mi lugar resultaba ser simple, muy simple para lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados, y por un instante me sentí avergonzada, recordando una vez más aquel comentario de Robert diciendo que yo deseaba todo eso que siempre vi en ellos, pero no era verdad, no toda la verdad al menos, claro que me gustaría una casa grande, bonita y bien acomodada, pero no a base de engaños o casarme con un hombre por interés y por alcanzar un estatus social más elevado, sino por mí, quería conseguirlo por mí.

Respiré con fuerzas y me enorgullecí de nuevo de mi pequeño departamento, era mío, yo lo había conseguido después de tanto trabajo y sacrificios, yo había comprado los muebles, hacía decidido el color azul de las paredes y había comprado aquellas pinturas en acuarela de la Toscana, y eso era todo lo que me bastaba. Aunque mirando a Zabini ahí sentado, él desentonaba completamente, parecía una escultura hermosamente tallada escondido en el sótano de un coleccionista de tesoros, simplemente no era su sitio.

—Esto es diferente —contesté a sus últimas palabras— Ambos queremos a Pansy. Tenemos un punto en común.

—Eso es verdad. Te dijo algo más en su carta, carta que claramente ahora sé que no era de Astoria —medio reprochó y yo sonreí de medio lado, sabiendo que lo había engañado por un largo rato.

—Sí, que se mudaría a Nueva York, muy lejos de Potter —me presioné los dedos sobre las rodillas— Le mandare una carta cuando ya este allá, le diré que la veré en mis vacaciones de invierno.

—Eso estaría bien. De hecho, puedes irte una semana antes si quieres.

Asentí con ganas, satisfecha al saber que podría alargar mis vacaciones para poder estar con ella más tiempo. Sabía que Zabini por Pansy sería capaz de hacer muchas cosas, hasta de dejarme ir. Tal vez pudiera pedirle a Pansy que le pida dejarme en paz con esto de las cenas, ella podría conseguirlo con amenazas o dulzura, estaba segura de que Zabini no se resistiría a ella. Pero entonces lo imaginé, me imaginé sin ir a cenar con él y aunque sabía que sería una solución llena de paz para mí, no me satisfacía del todo, era como si me quitaran un dulce de la boca.

 _¡Y esto era una prueba más de que estaba enloqueciendo!_

—Aunque es claro que no quiero salir a cenar —empecé a decir después de varios minutos, pasándome un dedo por la ceja—, tengo hambre.

—Yo también —dijo desabrochándose su sacó gris.

Desvié la mirada al ver aquella camisa blanca arrugándose en su vientre. Estaba empezando a hiperventilar, tragando saliva con fuerzas al verlo sentado en mi insulso sofá de cuero café, desprendiéndose de la ropa con pasmosa calma. Cerré los ojos, de verdad que nada, absolutamente nada estaba yendo como lo esperaba. No sabía que sucedía conmigo, con mi mente y mi cuerpo que parecía querer traicionarme en todos los niveles, y no sabía cómo detener esta sensación, esta necesidad que me empezaba a quemar por dentro.

La situación estaba saliendo de mis manos. Pero tenía que ser más estoica y fría si quería salir de todo esto con mi orgullo intacto.

Pero cómo mantener el orgullo cuando me sentía de esta manera. Sentía mis manos picar, los dedos me hormigueaban y los labios me cosquillaran, los cuales tenía que morderme para detener la sensación, aunque había veces que sólo intensificaba la emoción. Como ahora, como justo ahora que sentía la ganas de apretar las rodillas y restregar los muslos para detener aquella sensación tibia en mi pelvis.

—¿Sucede algo, Millicent? —preguntó con intensión, mirándome a los ojos.

—No. Nada. ¿Por qué? —dije con voz cortada.

Tenía la mirada puesta en mi regazo. ¡Merlín bendito! Cómo era posible que una mirada pudiera hacerme sentir que me estaba tocando. Cómo una mirada podía provocar incendios en mí. ¿Será que a él no le pasaba lo mismo al verme? Cómo era posible que luciera tan cómodo delante de mí después de nuestro beso, saber que besó a la tonta y gorda de Bulstrode, su ex compañera de casa. ¿Acaso no sentía nada, ni siquiera arrepentimiento o asco?

—Estás moviendo las rodillas —apunto a mis piernas.

Apreté los labios con rabia, pues inconscientemente había iniciado con aquella acción para intentar detener lo que aquel beso había provocado en mi cuerpo.

—Sólo estoy nerviosa —suspiré y me pasé una mano por el cuello— Iré a preparar algo para cenar, aunque tendrás que disculpar mi cocina básica de emparedados y pastas, es todo lo que tengo —me levanté y giré para ir a la cocina.

—Podemos ordenar una pizza —sugirió y caminó hacia a mí.

Asentí. La verdad es que si se me antojaba una pizza y no quería cocinar definitivamente. No quería hacer nada, sólo quería comer y dormir.

—Pizza suena bien —me detuve a mitad del camino, cogiendo aquel viejo celular hechizado que solamente usaba muy poquísimas veces para este tipo de cosas.

—Yo la encargó —me arrebató el celular de las manos y lo vi apretar los botones con rapidez. Me crucé de brazos al verlo tan adaptado a un aparato muggle, algo que no esperaba sinceramente— ¿Te parece con extra-queso y jamón serrano?

—Y tomates cherry, pimientos y albaca, por favor.

—Quieres papas y queso fundido.

—Perfecto —suspiré.

Él asintió y se dio la vuelta cuando le contestaron, encargando todo lo que había dicho y dando la dirección. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo cuando terminó de hablar. La verdad es que muchas veces pensaba que Zabini era tan snop que jamás aceptaría una simple cena de pizzas y soda, pues era más de cenas gourmet, que debía admitir que eran deliciosas, pero yo definitivamente podría sobrevivir a base de pizzas y pastas.

—¿De qué te ríes? —no había podido quitar mi sonrisa tan rápido.

—No pensé que aceptaras comer solo pizzas y papas —me encogí de hombros.

—Y yo no pensé que me dejarías entrar a tu departamento.

—Sí, yo jamás imaginé que esto pasaría, pero siempre la vida nos sorprende —dije con ironía.

—Eso es cierto. Además… —empezó a decir ladeando el rostro con una sonrisa, dando un paso pequeñísimo hacia mí.

—¿Sí? ¿además, que?

—Eres muy baja sin tacones. Creo que nunca te había visto sin ellos —comentó mirando a mis pies.

Me sentí nerviosa ante su inspección, haciendo que mis dedos se movieran y me parara por un momento en mis talones. La verdad es que me sentía casi descubierta por completo, estar sin zapatos me hacía sentir vulnerable, bajita, como él decía, y vulnerable.

—Sí. Bueno, es obvio que eres demasiado alto, así que yo no soy tan baja, te llegó justo a los hombros —concluí, pues la verdad es que nunca me había quejado de mi altura, no era baja como Astoria y Pansy, tampoco tan alta como Daphne, pero medía lo adecuado.

—Tienes unos pies muy lindos.

—Y ese es el cumplido más raro que he escuchado. No tendrás algún fetiche con los pies, ¿verdad? —pregunté con espanto.

—No, la verdad es que no —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Que bueno. Creo que ahora iré por platos y vasos. Sólo tengo refresco de cola, aunque he de tener alguna botella de vino por ahí escondida.

—El refresco está bien.

—Vale. Iré por ellos.

La puerta de la cocina me dio la oportunidad de desaparecer por fin de su vista. Me puse la mano en la frente, sin entender cómo era posible que ahora estuviera a punto de cenar con él en mi propio departamento. Di unos pasos dentro de aquel pequeño espacio, pensando sinceramente en que momento se me ocurrió prácticamente invitarlo a cenar. Debía admitir que mi mente había estado algo errática desde que tuvimos la charla de aquel beso, su consecuente invitación a cenar y luego la carta de Pansy. Todo me había tenido al borde de un colapso, haciéndome actuar diferente a como lo haría realmente, a como pensé que tenía que hacerlo.

Respiré con fuerza y caminé para abrir la puerta de la alacena y saqué dos vasos de cristal. Los dejé sobre la barra y apoyé los puños sobre el mosaico blanco. Sinceramente no sabía en que lío me había metido, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era salir ilesa de esto, de esta noche.

—¿Estás bien? —escuché su voz y mi cuello dolió al girar a verlo tan rápido.

—Sí. Sólo estoy cansada —respondí y me dirigí al frigorífico, tomando la botella de cristal con aquella bebida oscura llena de gas.

—Dame eso —dijo y me quitó la botella de las manos, saliendo de la cocina.

Escuché el ruido de la botella al chocar con la mesa y tomé los vasos para llevarlos. Regresé a la cocina con el pretexto de buscar platos y sacar dos servilletas del cajón, así como un par de salsas que guardaba siempre para las pizzas.

Al regresar a la sala, tuve que tragar saliva con fuerzas al ver a Zabini sin el saco ya, con la camisa arremangada hasta los codos, dejando visible más piel de la que era capaz de soportar. Nuevamente me quitó las cosas de las manos y las acomodó sobre la mesa, ordenando todo. Sinceramente pocas veces me preocupaba por ese tipo de cosas y cuando cenaba con Robert no le daba importancia a por poner cada cosa en su sitio, ahora me sorprendía que Zabini había encontrado hasta aquellos tapetitos de bambú que colocaba en la barra de la cocina en forma de rollos, que debía admitir que su función es más de adorno que de otra cosa, pero él estaba haciendo uso de ellos, extendiéndolos sobre la mesa, enfrente de cada silla. Y ahí me percate del otro problema, cenaríamos demasiado cerca, en los restaurantes siempre lo tenía al frente, no es que facilitara mucho las cosas, pero al menos existía un metro separándonos, ahora lo tendría a mi lado, casi codo con codo, y toda la culpa la tenía haber elegido una mesa redonda.

—No ha de tardar la pizza —fue lo dijo mientras terminaba de doblar las servilletas.

Asentí sin saber que decir, pues sinceramente no creía que él pudiera disponer de la mesa. Estaba segura de que tenía diez elfos haciéndolo todo por él, para que no moviera un solo dedo.

—Creo que harán falta tenedores —dijo al ver la mesa con el rostro ladeado.

—¿Sí?

—Claro, el queso fundido —contestó sin darle importancia.

—Ahorita los busco.

Corrí de nuevo a la cocina, sin saber que diablos pensar de todo esto. Sentía que había entrado a una clase de dimensión paralela donde efectivamente estaba a punto de tener una cena en una mesa acomodada por Blaise Zabini en mi propio departamento.

Estaba segura de que nadie me lo creería y me llamarían loca si lo contaba.

Registre con manos temblorosas el cajón de los cubiertos, tomando dos, así como un platito extra para las papas que llegarían. Me di la vuelta y casi dejé caer todas las cosas al toparme de frente con Zabini. Tenía aquel triangulo de piel de su pecho justo delante de mis ojos, y no quería ni siquiera respirar, pues sabía que mis pulmones se llenarían de aquel delicioso aroma que tenía metido hasta en la inconsciencia.

—Zabini…

—Sólo calla, Millicent —ordenó, haciendo que levanta la cara. Quería desafiar aquella orden, pero aquellos ojos me detuvieron al acto— Después podrás fingir que no lo deseas, que me odias, que estás borracha. Y lo aceptare, no sé por cuanto tiempo, pero aceptare tus excusas. Ahora solo calla.

No pude replicar nada a eso, pues inmediatamente tuve sus manos en mis mejillas y sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso hambriento, necesitado, quería soltar todo lo que llevaba en las manos y colgarme de él, pero en vez de eso, apreté mis dedos entorno al plato y los cubiertos, negando que esto me gustaba y al mismo tiempo siguiendo el ritmo desesperado de aquel beso, de aquel beso que me torturaría más noches.

Él fue deteniendo el beso muy lentamente, dándome la oportunidad de girar un par de centímetros el rostro, haciendo que su boca quedara en la comisura de mis labios. Sus manos me detuvieron de querer alejarme, posándose en mi cuello, en el cual sentí la nariz y la boca de Zabini, haciéndome estremecer y temblar.

—Ahora sí, salgamos de aquí y finge que nada de esto pasó —murmuró sobre mi hombro, respirando en mi piel— Y te lo repito, no sé cuanto tiempo más aceptare eso, porque me deseas, Millicent, me deseas y me lo debes.

—¿Deberte qué? —logré preguntar, y maldije mentalmente con todas mis fuerzas cuando él se alejó al sonido de la puerta, saliendo de inmediato para recibir lo que seguramente era nuestra cena.

—Ya llegó la cena, Millicent, ¿traes los tenedores? —escuché su voz normal, como si nada, como si nada hubiera sucedido aquí, donde yo seguía clavada aparentemente sin tener la capacidad de moverme.

Suspiré al comprenderlo. Saliendo de la cocina íbamos a fingir que nada de esto pasó, por lo tanto, para él en la sala, no había sucedido nada aquí.

Quise patalear con verdadera rabia. Había usado mis palabras de la mañana para hacerme esto, para hacerme ver que no había logrado engañarlo y que, si quería jugar de esta manera, pues eso obtendría. Fingir era asunto mío y él lo estaba aceptando. Pues bien. Eso haría. Respiré con fuerzas y controlé mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón.

Salí de la cocina al sentirme estable. Lo vi sentado ya, abriendo la caja de la pizza y tomando una rebanada sin tan siquiera verme. Me acerqué a mi lugar, acomodando lo que tenía en las manos y tomando asiento, tomando una rebana de la pizza. Tenía el estómago hecho un nudo, pero no podía demostrarle lo tan afectada que estaba, así que tomé un gran bocado y mastiqué con fuerzas.

Lo miré de reojo, obteniendo la imagen de él mirándome con una ceja enarcada y una preciosa sonrisa pícara. Apreté los dientes y giré el rostro hacia mi plato.

 _Esto es lo que quieres, Zabini, pues bien. Juguemos a que nada pasó._

* * *

Aquí esta. Espero que les guste y espero que me lo hagas saber, sólo para echarme porras, ¿no? No, esta bien si no quieren.

Nos leemos luego.

By. Cascabelita.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Levanté mi vaso de whiskey, bebiendo lentamente. El líquido pasó amargo y pesado por mi garganta, haciéndome apretar los ojos y suspirar entre dientes. Miré a mi alrededor, observando la oscuridad invadir lentamente mi oficina. Aquel plano que acababa de terminar era lo único que seguía iluminado por luces flotantes mientras la tinta se secaba para que no se arruinara el papel al momento de guardarlo. La ventana atrás de mí dejaba pasar una pálida luz blanca de la calle y de los edificios que estaban enfrente, alargando cada sombra del lugar de los muebles y sillas de mi alrededor.

Cerré los ojos y me recargué por completo en la silla, girando un par de veces hasta que me detuve de nuevo, repasando con mi índice aquella agenda de piel café. La abría en una página cualquiera, donde mis actividades por las próximas tres semanas estaban plasmadas detalladamente, cada hora y minuto de los próximos días estaban ahí, comida, reuniones, hasta las citas de placer. Como si ella supiera que no podría vivir sin su supervisión y su directiva, manejando mi tiempo y mi vida como si fuera de ella.

Era de ella.

—Hasta ahora lo sé, es tuyo —dije en voz alta ante aquel pensamiento.

Suspiré una vez más. Mis actividades no era lo que me importaba, sino aquellas letras. Aquellas letras redondas y ligeramente inclinadas. Aquellos puntos sobre las _i_ y las _j_ , aquellos trazos horizontales apenas dados sobre las _t,_ aquellas curvas hechas en las _z_ y las _p_. Todo era fascinante en su escritura, firme y suave al mismo tiempo, como ella, como su personalidad. Además, todo estaba en inglés, nada de italiano, como si en esa agenda además de recordarme lo que tenía que hacer durante el día, me tuviera que recordar donde estuve y donde pertenecí por tanto tiempo. Pasé un dedo por aquellos números avisándome de las horas de mis reuniones, juntas o salidas. Cada hora programada por ella, visualizada por ella, como si de una adivina se tratara.

Podría quedarme apreciando cada letra, cada firme letra que hacían las preciosas manos de mi asistente, durante horas, añorarla un poco menos mientras lo hiciera, detallar cada trazo como deseaba detallarla a ella con mis dedos, mis manos enteras, mi boca y mi piel. Delinearla, poro a poro, centímetro a centímetro, cada curva, cada línea, marca, cicatriz, conocerla por completo.

—Hasta para escribir con quien cenaré lo haces precioso —murmuré, aunque eso no me gustara del todo, porque lo escribía como si muy poco le importara con quien saliera.

La había visto escribir tantas veces, concentrándome más en ella que en lo que hacía en aquellas dos agendas, mirando las rosadas yemas de sus dedos, sus perfetas manos o la cremosa y dorada piel de sus muñecas y brazos, pasando la mirada por su cuello con lunares salpicados, delineando con la mirada su mandíbula contorneada y suave. Encontrando detalles perfectos, algo que no creí que ninguna mujer podría poseer, porque era perfecta, para mí lo era en exceso, perfecta con sus labios carnosos y rosados, con sus mejillas rellenas y sonrojadas, con su nariz recta, no pequeña, no grande, simplemente perfecta en su cara, y aquellos rizos castaños claros y rojizos a la luz del día. Y sus ojos, no había nada en el mundo más perfecto que ese par de gemas de miel, dorados como un rayo solar, como si su madre la hubiera puesto junto a una ventana cuando nació para que la luz amarilla del día la bañara y la cubriera por completo, para que el sol se reflejara en cada célula de su cuerpo y fuera un espejo del sol en la tierra.

No. No sabía en qué momento empecé a sentir algo por ella o cuando fue que empezó a gustarme tanto como lo hace ahora. Ni siquiera podía definirlo bien, aceptarlo en voz alta, tan sólo era un susurro en mi mente al que me negaba escuchar, pero tampoco ignoraba del todo. Al principio había asumido que me gustaba como todas las mujeres que había conocido en su momento, que sólo ambicionaba aquel cuerpo exuberante que vislumbraba aun con todas esas túnicas, faldas y blusas de grises aburridos, que quería acariciar aquel par de senos que a veces se dejaban ver o se marcaban debajo de su ropa, que deseaba aquellas piernas gruesas y fuertes alrededor de mis caderas, aspirar directamente de su cuello el perfume que me enloquecía cuando apenas entraba a mi oficina, besar aquellos labios que eran capaces de retarme, gritarme, insultarme, como nadie más lo había hecho. Sólo una noche, juraba para mi mismo que sólo eso necesitaba, una noche con ella para dejarme de tantas tonterías, de tantos delirios y deseos, que eso me bastaría para calmar mi mente y mi cuerpo.

Me negué por tanto tiempo que no era más que eso, que Millicent sólo era una mujer más, en un momento más, pero una que no obtendría, ya fuera por orgullo, por el de ambos, pero sobre todo porque jamás le permitiría ver a ella que podía gustarme en serio. Así que empecé a salir con más y más mujeres, intentando aliviarme de algo que ni siquiera sabía que era, confiando ciegamente que en alguna de todas ellas encontraría lo que empezaba a sentir que me hacía falta, que en uno de esos cuerpos dejaría de imaginar el de mi asistente, que en una de esas voces gimiendo en mi oído me haría olvidar la voz de Millicent discutiendo conmigo. Busqué en todas ellas algo que me hiciera sentir que no sentía nada por mi bella asistente, nada que pusiera en riesgo mi vida. Pero fue inútil, pues entre más cuerpos, entre más pieles y voces, hacía darme cuenta de que nadie me aliviaba aquella hambre que empezaba a sentir.

Entonces, dejé de salir con aquella insistencia enloquecedora cada noche. Aceptando de una vez por todas que ninguna de aquellas mujeres me sanaría de la necesidad que tenía por dentro. De lo que desconocía pero que empezaba a adueñarse de mí. Nunca me había enamorado de verdad. Sí, pude haberme sentido atraído por muchas mujeres, muchas lograron gustarme hasta el punto de preferirlas para más de una noche, muchas aún pueden gustarme de ese modo, pero con los días todo empieza a ser insípido y vacío, como si en vez de llenarme, me estuviera comiendo las entrañas.

Tal vez por la única que sentí algo cercano al enamoramientos fue con Pansy en el colegio, pero quién de nosotros tres no lo había hecho; a Theo llegó a gustarle, me di cuenta cuando por un tiempo no podía dejar de mirarla en silencio, mientras ella leía, estudiaba, escribía, cuando los pechos de Pansy empezaron a crecer y sus caderas dejaron las curvas de niña; Draco fue más astuto y valiente que nosotros dos, fue el único que se atrevió a pedirle un cita y posteriormente pedirle que fuera su novia, las cosas no duraron mucho entre ellos, lo bueno fue que no terminaron mal y su amistad sobrevivió, haciéndose más fuerte que nunca, algo que provocaba el disgusto y el odio en el imbécil de Potter, y que nosotros tres disfrutábamos de ver y provocar más. Respecto a mí, yo jamás me atreví a confesarle algo a mi única y mejor amiga, sí, Pansy era preciosa, inteligente, con un carácter endemoniado, pero no iba a arruinar nuestra amistad cuando siempre tuve claro que era un gusto más, una atracción más. Olvidable, al fin y al cabo.

Pero Millicent.

—Millicent —su nombre podía ser dicho en suspiros y susurros que nadie alcanzaría a escuchar, pero que me complacía realizar.

Debía ser sincero, nunca la noté en el colegio, nunca lo hice de la manera correcta. La recordaba, claro que lo hacía como a cada uno de aquellos que perecieron o sobrevivieron a la guerra. Era una chica no tan inteligente, dejada, desaliñada y que jamás respondía a los insultos, levantado siempre la frente, apretando los labios y girándose para no seguir escuchando. No hacía más, no hacía menos, eso era todo en ella. Me molestaba el doble que fuera así, que no se atreviera a gritar, a protestar, a vengarse, que no peleara o hiciera algo en mi contra para que dejara de molestarla, provocando el doble mis burlas, la crueldad de mis palabras y acciones. Una regla clave de nuestra casa era que nunca debías mostrar debilidad ante nadie, ni siquiera entre tus compañeros o amigos, eso no era digno de ningún miembro de la casa de Salazar; cualquier signo de debilidad era un punto para golpear, para atacar y destruir sin miramientos. Por eso ella no me parecía digna, ni siquiera alguien para respetar. Idiota de mí en realidad. No sabía porque Pansy la soportaba cuando mi amiga era todo lo contrario, haciéndola su inseparable amiga, manteniéndose a su lado a pesar de todo, defendiéndola en ocasiones de nosotros. Pero todo cambio en Millicent cuando la guerra se empezó a vislumbrar en el horizonte. Todos cambiamos, pero ella lo hizo de una trágica manera que apenas llegué a soportar.

Sí, no dejó de ser callada, pero se volvió más retraída y fría, totalmente otra persona. Tenía un aura más fuerte, oscura y dura, como si la guerra empezara a endurecerla para convertirla de piedra. La muerte de sus padres a manos de mortífagos fue el punto sin retorno, cambiándola para siempre en una versión de ella misma que jamás pensamos pudiera tomar. Pude darme cuenta que no dormía lo suficiente y tampoco comía como debía, que Pansy era quien colocaba alimentos en su plato que ella apenas tocaba con el tenedor, haciendo que su figura se alargara, se estilizara, y a pesar de que la palidez se adueñó de su piel, que las ojeras cubrieron sus ojos opacos, que su cabello se volvió casi lacio, no podía negar que me parecía bellísima; pálida, fría, estática, pero estaba hermosa, era como si a esa piedra de carbono empezaran a pulirla y comprimirla para volverla un diamante. Tan triste y bella al mismo tiempo.

También noté los cambios en su actitud, ignoraba a Pansy la mayor parte del tiempo, más bien ignoraba a todos a su alrededor. Se dedicó más a la escuela, volviéndose una de las más aplicadas y fuertes de nuestra generación, demostrando de una vez por todas porque el sobrero la puso en ese sitio, que era una sangrepura dotada de talento, poder y más magia de lo que uno creería posible. Ganaba tanto los duelos académicos como esos que Amycus y Alecto nos hacían tener con los demás, usando hechizos que a los hermanos dementes alegraban por su crueldad, pero que a nosotros cuatro nos rompía por dentro, porque Millicent había dejado de ser quien era realmente, había dejado de ser ella. Pasaba largas horas en la biblioteca, inconscientemente a veces me encontraba siguiéndola, quizá para olvidarme de mi propia vida. La veía desde lejos, leyendo libros de magia negra y oscura cuando a los Slytherin nos dieron pase libre a la sección prohibida, aprendiendo hechizos peligrosos y mortales que nunca la vi a utilizar, pero era obvio que lo haría con quienes mataron a sus padres si es que los encontraba, haciéndome pensar de que lado de la guerra estaría, aunque sinceramente pensaba que sólo lucharía por ella misma, sin bandos, sin expectativas a nada, a nada más que su venganza.

Y su mirada que siempre nos dejaba en claro que ignoraba nuestras burlas, se volvió vacía, helada, cortante, miraba con rabia y resentimiento a todos, mirando los antebrazos de cada persona que la rodeaba, intuyendo que debajo del uniforme se escondía la marca tenebrosa. A veces sentía que mi propia marca ardía bajo su mirada, haciéndome sentir culpable y vulnerable, haciéndome detestarla más por tener ese efecto en mí, en mis emociones y sentimientos. Nadie se salvó de su mirada, yo sobre todo fui asesinado por ella varias veces, cuando intentaba hacerla reaccionar, cuando luchaba por que me volviera a ignorar, porque me era más fácil ver que fingía ignorarme que sentir que lo hacía de verdad. Pero nunca obtuve nada de ella, ni siquiera una mirada o un gesto de que me escuchaba, los únicos que aun parecían existir para ella eran Pansy, Draco y Theo, y no era como si les hablara, simplemente notaba que estaban ahí, pero yo, yo no forme parte de su mundo ya.

Y verla irse aquel día que la guerra terminó, que la batalla dio fin. Joder, eso sí que fue un evento que no pude quitarme de la mente por semanas enteras. Fui a liberar a todos de las mazmorras, ahí donde nos había enviado la vieja de McGonagall. Pansy no perdió tiempo en tomar la mano de Theo y correr para buscar a Draco, después de besarme la mejilla y abrazarme apenas, buscando al rubio en el salón junto a sus padres. Todos salieron corriendo. No sabía a quienes esperaban ver el resto de mis compañeros, sus padres o estaban muertos o estaban siendo llevados por los aurores, pero ellos corrían y suponía que eso era la reacción normal. La última en salir fue ella. Miré a Millicent separarse de la pared del fondo, caminando lentamente como si le diera igual salir o no hacerlo ya. Atravesó las rejas y tomó caminó hacia la sala común en silencio, un silencio que ni siquiera sus pasos hacían eco en aquellas paredes. Sí. Era claro que a ella ya no le interesaba ver a nadie más. Ya no tenía razones para correr o saber de alguien más. Pansy, la única persona que le importaba estaba bien y supuse que eso le bastaba. Aunque no sabía porque iba a nuestra sala común cuando era claro que estaría vacía.

Negué con la cabeza en ese momento, volviendo al gran salón, buscando a mis amigos. Los encontré en un rincón apartado del resto, hasta de los señores Malfoy. Pansy sentada al lado de Draco, tomando fuertemente su mano, mientras Theo cruzado de brazos miraba a Daphne a lo lejos, quien tenía entrelazada su mano con la de Astoria, su hermana menor. Ambas estaban bien y eso parecía bastarle a Theo. Nadie decía nada, nadie hablaba, sólo se escuchaban los llantos, los sollozos y una que otra palabra de aliento. Miré a Draco y a Pansy juntos. Lucían agotados, desolados, y me di cuenta de que así me sentía yo también. Me sentía como si ahora no supiera a donde ir, que hacer, ninguno de nosotros cuatro sabía cuál era el próximo movimiento. Potter había vencido, y aunque nunca tuvimos los ideales de Voldemort, era claro que para el otro bando nosotros éramos también los malos, por no oponernos a un poder que nos sobrepasaba, por luchar simplemente para seguir con vida, aunque en el proceso quitáramos algunas.

Y entonces ella apareció de nuevo, sosteniendo en una mano su varita con fuerza, con la túnica bien puesta, libre de polvo y el escudo de la serpiente luciendo en todo su esplendor. Muchos percataron de su presencia, sobre todo los leones cuando la vieron caminar a través de los heridos y los muertos sin voltear a verlos, sin hacer una sola mueca de compasión o asco, simplemente como si todo le diera igual. Tuve la necesidad de sacar mi varita o al menos tenerla prepara en la palma de mi mano, por si alguno de esos leones pretendía herirla por rabia mal contenida y dirigida, pero aparte de mirarla con molestia, no hicieron más. Ni ahora entendía porque tuve esa necesidad de protegerla, de defenderla a pesar de todo.

Llegó hasta nosotros sin mirar a nadie más, inclinándose para besar la sien de Pansy con fuerzas, tocando apenas con un dedo el cabello que caía sobre la frente de Draco, sin decir nada, ni una palabra, ni un gesto que pretendiera dar apoyo o esperanza, de hecho, pareció ahogarnos más, girándose para ver a Theo a quien le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza, mirándome por un segundo a los ojos, antes de salir de nuevo por donde había llegado. Pansy la miró dolida al verla alejarse, Draco sólo suspiró quedamente mirándola apenas para luego bajar la mirada como si lo hubieran golpeado una vez más, Theo se giró para verla desaparecer como si estuviera a punto de detenerla, de mantenerla a nuestro lado aun si fuera a la fuerza, y entendí esa reacción, porque, aunque no era nuestra amiga como tal, era parte de nosotros, siempre había estado ahí y verla desaparecer era perturbador. Y yo, yo no supe que hacer o pensar.

Ella parecía tan decidida, tan segura de lo que debía hacer ahora cuando nosotros claramente estábamos perdidos. Nos había dejado, abandonándonos de algún modo. Había dejado a Pansy atrás cuando era claro que la necesitaba, se había alejado de nosotros como si no le importáramos un poco más, aunque al irse despedir de Pansy y de Draco tal vez significara algo. No podíamos culparla, entre todos ella era la que tenía las manos limpias, la conciencia más tranquila tal vez. Pero fue tan injusto que nos dejara. Sin decirlo, sin pedirlo, sin exigirlo o buscarlo, necesitábamos a alguien, sólo un poco, un poco de ayuda para salir, para movernos, sólo un segundo, un minuto más hubiera bastado, sólo requeríamos de alguien que nos recordara que podíamos salir de toda esa guerra que aun no llegaba a su fin. Y pensé que ella venía a eso, pensé por un segundo que ella venía para asegurarse que estuviéramos bien, y para recordarnos quienes éramos y hacia donde debíamos ir, pero no, no lo hizo, simplemente vino a despedirse sin decir adiós.

Pasaron años. Supimos que hacer. Yo vine a Italia, Theo, Draco y Pansy se quedaron. Los dos primeros luchando para recuperarse económicamente con la ayuda de las hermanas Greengrass y Pansy sorteando y salvando cada obstáculo por ella misma, sin aceptar nuestra ayuda para nada, por que ella era tan capaz de lograrlo sola, esa eran sus palabras para nosotros. A mí no me quedó nada en Inglaterra, así que agradecí que la familia de mi padre y de mi madre no trasladaran todo de Italia, dejando una buena fortuna en su lugar natal, lo suficiente para que yo pudiera salir adelante, lejos de las reglas de mi madre. Nunca supe que sería bueno en eso, dirigiendo una compañía y creando edificios nuevos, pero como decía Pansy, tenía una gran imaginación para las cosas que requirieran ser perfectas y bellas.

Graduarme en arquitectura fue un gran e importante paso en mi vida. Tomé la presidencia de manos del antiguo colega de mi padre, a quien le pertenecía el treinta por ciento de todo esto, pero él ya estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para preferir retirarse y descansar de toda una vida con el cargo de la empresa sobre él, después de la muerte de mi padre.

—Sólo estaba esperando a que crecieras lo suficiente para que pidieras tu lugar en este sitio —fue lo que me dijo con una amable sonrisa— Me hubiera gustado que mi hijo tomara la presidencia, pero él prefiere otras cosas para su vida, además de que sólo a ti te pertenece este lugar, así como lo dijo tu padre.

Le agradecí por todo el tiempo que había estado, y me dediqué a mi nuevo trabajo, creando, restaurando y diseñando nuevos edificios o casas para el mundo, elevando la compañía a un nuevo nivel, haciendo que mi nombre igual sobresaliera por todos lados. Encontré una nueva pasión, un nuevo estilo de vida. Y también encontré un gusto mayor en las mujeres, una mayor distracción, olvidándome de todos los horrores vividos en la guerra. Encontrando en los brazos femeninos paz, calor, dulzura. Encontré mis otras pasiones en las suaves pieles, en los aromas dulces de los senos y un ardiente fuego en los vientres. Siempre había sido un mujeriego, como decía Pansy, y volví a tomar esas actividades con mayor frecuencia, las invitaciones a fiestas, a reuniones o a bares, de parte de mis clientes y amigos, no se hicieron esperar, haciendo que mis encuentros con diferentes mujeres se dieran con más diversidad y precisión. Una agenda se hizo indispensable, la cual adjudique para cada asistente que tomaba su rol bajo mi mandato, en su mayoría mujeres igual de preciosas, aunque Theo decía que yo no discriminaba a ninguna, pues algunas no eran más guapas que una sirena del lago negro.

Pasé varios años de esa manera, hasta que Millicent se hizo presente nuevamente en mi vida. Fue una total aparición en realidad, jamás me hubiera imaginado encontrándomela de nuevo, y menos en la posición que estaba a punto de tomar. La miré de pies a cabeza, ella ahí, de pie en el umbral de mi puerta y mi jefe de recursos humanos presentándomela como mi nueva asistente. Me alegré de verla, algo en mí se sintió dichoso y satisfecho al verla, saber que no había desaparecido totalmente como Pansy creía, como Draco se preocupaba, como Theo sospechaba o como yo daba por hecho. Ahí estaba, con un impecable traje de color azul muy oscuro de dos piezas, con el cabello totalmente agarrado y un pequeño bolso negro colgando de su hombro, al cual le vi enterrar las uñas cuando me acerqué a saludarla. Mi felicidad fue genuina, así como mi decepción y enojo al escucharla decir que no éramos ni siquiera conocidos, que ella sólo sería mi asistente, poniendo la distancia y la barrera de inmediato.

Y ahí lo supe. Cada una de mis asistentes mujeres había pasado por mis brazos, tarde o temprano yacían en la cama de algún hotel, porque no estaba tan idiota como para llevarlas a mi departamento, sabiendo que podrían atosigarme en cualquier momento. Pero ella, Millicent no. Y no es porque no la encontrara igual de atractiva que antes. Eso no podía negárselo. Estaba ahí luciendo tan bella, más que antes, aun con aquel gesto de que había comido una pimienta cuando me vio, aun con las manos tensas y los ojos fieros. Me percaté de que estaba más viva que cuando la vi irse, ya casi nada quedaba de aquella chica huyendo del castillo a pasos tranquilos. Tenía la piel clara y bronceada, el cabello brillante y rizado, las mejillas llenas de color y los labios más rojizos que nunca, pues la ausencia de labial era claro, aunque brillaban húmedos. Pero por mucho que me gustara, ni ella ni yo caeríamos a lo que siempre hacía.

Quise sonreír al ver su gesto al revisar mi agenda negra y he querido sonreír siempre al decirle lo que debe anotar, pensándola indignada y celosa, pensándola resentida y posesiva, y de verdad, de verdad que no supe en qué momento llegó a gustarme la idea de que se sintiera celosa de todas aquellas mujeres, que se sintiera posesiva conmigo. En qué momento yo, Blaise Zabini, que nunca había pertenecido a nadie, menos a una mujer, la idea de que ella deseara que fuera suyo, de que le perteneciera, llegó a complacerme tanto, tanto como el que ella me perteneciera a mí.

Aun así, dejaba de lado todas aquellas ideas. Sí, podía parecerme guapa y tal vez me sintiera atraído a ella como lo estuve de tantas mujeres, hasta que pasó aquella comida con los hermanos Ferraro, verla sucumbir, sonrojarse y tartamudear, ante las intenciones de cualquier hombre me hizo darme cuenta de que mi asistente no solo me parecía guapa y exquisita, sino que podía gustarme como no llegué a pensar o no me atrevía a pensar todavía. Le reclamé, diciéndole que no era nada profesional, haciéndola rabiar, reclamarme, haciéndonos pelear como nunca lo habíamos hecho antes, porque por primera vez Millicent Bulstrode no se dejó amedrentar como en el colegio, cuando no respondía a mis ofensas y bromas, por primera vez demostró de lo que estaba hecha, por qué perteneció a la casa de Salazar, porque sus hechizos eran tan fuertes y porque su magia dominaba todo el lugar cuando se molestaba. Ahí estaba ella, reclamando y discutiendo conmigo, como si yo no fuera su jefe, como si fuera su igual en todo sentido, y eso, eso me enloqueció por completo, porque cada una de las mujeres con las que había dormido, sucumbían, se dejaban manejar siempre de alguna manera, y ella, Millicent que debía obedecerme al menos porque era yo su jefe, no lo hizo en ningún momento.

Enloquecí de inmediato por ella, y a un nivel que ni siquiera conocía en mí, y más por aquellos celos que empezaron a devorarme por dentro tiempo después, como si algo me estuviera mordiendo las entrañas. Me gustaba, me gustaba tanto y eso lo comprobé aquella noche, esa estúpida noche que la vi cenando en un restauran tan de poco prestigio, con aquel sujeto que ni por asomo estaba a su nivel, y no me refería a su nivel económico, sino lo que ella valía como persona. Era tan inteligente, tan fuerte, tan eficaz, era capaz de lograr tanto, y aquel tipo jamás podría merecerla de alguna manera. Entonces me di cuenta de que Millicent no merecía estar con alguien como él, ni cenar en un lugar así siempre. Millicent merecía más de lo que otros pretendieran ofrecerle, más de lo que podrían regalarle, merecía lo que yo podía y quería darle a ella.

Por eso lo hice. Ardía de rabia al saber que salía con él, dormía con él, lo besaba a él. Pero invitarla a salir y que aceptara, aun con mis indefinidas intenciones, no iba a ser fácil. Ella prácticamente sabía de mis pasos, de mis rutinas para con las mujeres, sabía que cosas daba de regalos, que flores escogía para todas ellas, para todas ellas que llegaban a ser tan iguales entre sí, menos ella, ella no era igual a nadie que hubiera conocido. Actuar como siempre sólo la haría rechazarme de inmediato, aunque aun así lo hizo cuando le dije que cenaría conmigo. Sí, supe que lo haría, que me rechazaría, aunque guardé la esperanza de que no lo hiciera, y por eso mismo no la invité como se debía, no le pregunté ni le ofrecí mi invitación, simplemente le dije que cenaría conmigo, haciendo caso omiso de sus protesta y negación. Aunque nunca imaginé que me devolvería la jugada de aquella manera, citándome con aquella mujer que además de un cuerpo y un rostro espectacular, no me ofrecía la misma satisfacción que sentía al ver a Millicent.

Supe que tendría que tomar medidas más extremas. El despido fue lo primero que llegó a mí. Sabía que su situación económica no era la mejor, que había vendido lo último que le quedaba en Inglaterra para instalarse definitivamente en Italia, y que necesitaba de este trabajo más que nunca. Así que use aquello, dándole aquella carta de despido como si me alegrara tener que hacerlo. Había una gran probabilidad de perder en ese juego, ella podría aceptar mi despido e irse, y entonces la habría perdido inmediatamente, aunque tendría que idear un plan alternativo de inmediato, como besarla, sí, eso hubiera hecho. Pero cuando vi su mirada enardecida y luego controlándose, supe que lo había conseguido, que lo pensaría de manera fría y que rápidamente descubriría mis intenciones, aunque yo lo negara. Ahí estaba la serpiente tomando el control, la razón de fuera de Slytherin en toda su gloria.

Jamás pensé que se atrevería a coquetearme, hasta que lo hizo, haciéndome sentir y saber que si las circunstancias fueran otras y Millicent fuera la mujer de la noche en alguna fiesta y me coqueteara de aquella manera en que lo hizo, yo habría caído de rodillas de inmediato. Fue ahí que me percaté que me gustaba más de lo que podía llegar admitir nunca. Que me gustaban sus ojos casi dorados, su cabello castaño rojizo, su piel cremosa de dorada crema, que sus manos me fascinaban, que sus pechos parecían paraísos y que sus piernas y caderas podrían esclavizarme para siempre a su santa voluntad.

Y ahí estaba, la mujer que se merecía todo, luchando para conservar su trabajo, aceptando algo que jamás lo hubiera hecho en su santo juicio, vistiendo un vestido que jamás creí ver en ella pero que sólo me hacían desearla más todavía, imaginándome todas esa piel dorada y cremosa debajo de la tela. Y entonces, en aquellas cenas descubrí más cosas, como su apetito para no limitarse a comer una simple ensalada, su glotonería para las cosas de chocolate, su capacidad para tomar vino sin detenerse, haciéndola reír y enrojecer. Su risa fresca, sus bromas crueles, sus comentarios inteligentes. Todo de ella me fascinó y llevarla a la cama casi se volvió una necesidad, quería desnudarla, desnudarme junto a ella, acariciarla completa, desde los pies hasta el último de sus cabellos, besarla hasta que me dijera basta, hasta que a ella se le enrojeciera la piel de tantos besos y caricias. Pero si la besaba sin que estuviera de acuerdo, ella se alejaría, por eso me aguanté cada noche de los viernes, por eso me desquité más los fines de semanas conociendo más mujeres, hasta el punto de que nadie podía satisfacerme, que era como tomar arena cuando moría de sed, de sed de Millicent, de sed de ella.

Pero ella, sorprendiéndome, fue la primera en acercarse. El alcohol culpó ella, y yo le agradecía a aquella botella de vino tinto del 71, pues ella colocó sus manos en mi cuerpo, apretó sus pechos en mi pecho y llevó su aliento a mi cuello. Le dije que me estaba tentando, no mentí, pues eso estaba haciendo, y ella rio sin culpa, como si eso fuera lo que pretendiera, como si besarme también lo deseara. Y la besé, tuve que besarla, apretarle la cintura con fuerzas, para que sintiera por ella misma que encajábamos demasiado bien, que su calor combinaba con el mío, que su aroma equilibraba mi esencia, que su piel podía responder a la mía como sus labios lo estaban haciendo, que sus apetitosos pechos ardían sobre mi camisa.

Y hubiera durado todas las horas y toda la noche besándola si no fuera por aquel tipo que no la merecía diciendo su nombre casi gritando y a ella separándose de mí con lágrimas en los ojos, corriendo atrás de él. Tuve que perseguirla y mis ganas al alcanzarla era decirle que jamás corriera atrás de alguien, que ella no estaba para eso, que ella sólo existía para que corrieran atrás de ella como yo lo había hecho, como yo quería hacerlo, porque eso era lo que se merecía también. Pero al verla casi llorar por él, por aquel sujeto tan débil y poca cosa, me llené de rabia y más al escucharla decir que mi única intención era arruinar su relación. Si, eso deseaba, pero no arruinarla, solo hacerle ver y sentir que ella merecía lo que veía, lo que yo le daba sin pedirle nada a cambio, porque no le estaba pidiendo los besos que empezaba a desear, ni el sexo que quería tener con ella. No le pedía más que su compañía, su presencia por tenerla todas esas horas en la oficina se estaban volviendo insuficiente.

Solo quería hacerla feliz, complacerla, compensar lo que había hecho en el colegio y en inicio de nuestra relación laboral. Darle todo lo que quisiera.

Y ahora estaba lejos, lejos con Pansy quien la necesitaba más que yo, eso era seguro, aunque empezaba ya a extrañarla. Una semana lejos de aquí y estaba seguro de que estaba empezando a alucinarla por todos lados, cada día despertaba con la idea de que la vería aquí, cuando llegara la oficina, que me recibiría con aquel rostro serio que yo desearía hacer sonreír con alguna broma y que me miraría desesperada y rabiosa, pero igual me encantaría de aquella manera, porque Millcient era eso, era rabia, fuerza, alegría, dulzura y coquetería. Y me tenía loco, completamente loco.

Pero no estaba. Estaba tan lejos para poder besarla como lo he hecho por estas semanas, por esos viernes que espero con ansias, aunque finja que no es así y me repita a diario que no son tan importantes esos días. Porque, aunque Millicent se muestre enojada al inicio de nuestras veladas, parezca relajada hasta la mitad de la cena y este tan callada y distante cuando la llevó hasta la puerta de su casa, cedé a los besos, corresponde con intensidad, muerde mis labios, choca sus dientes con los míos y acaricia mi lengua con la suya, dejándome su sabor a mujer llena de vino y chocolate. Y es así como debe saber una mujer en realidad. Y está lejos, lejos de mis manos que la quieren apretar, que la quieren estrujar con más tiempo y fuerza, lejos de mi olfato que quiere deleitarse con el aroma de su cabello, lejos de mis ojos que pueden mirarla para siempre.

—Lejos de mí como tanto lo deseas, Millicent.

Pero pronto regresaría, pronto la tendría entre mis brazos, pronto la besaría y no sabía si ahora controlaría mis ansias de besarla completa. Mi sangre, mi magia, todo de mi gritaba y reclamaba por ella, como si la necesitara para equilibrarme, para estar bien y en paz conmigo mismo. No lo sabía, no sabía lo que pasaría después. Además de que sólo faltaban dos meses para que ella por fin terminara su contrato conmigo, tenía tan sólo esos meses para lograrlo, pero en caso de no lograrlo, no sabía que haría. Pero algo haría. No me podía permitir perderla, no ahora que empezaba a descubrir cosas dentro de mí que no sabía que existían o que podía llegar a sentir.

Y si Millicent era la culpable, entonces ella tendría que hacerse cargo de todo esto provocado por y para ella. No había otra solución y ella tendría que saberlo.

—No tengo remedio.

Dije a la nada, mirando al techo. Pensándola, siempre pensándola.

* * *

Hola, hola. Hace mucho que no pasaba por aqui, es que tuve algunos problemillas. Pero espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber.

Nos leemos pronto.

By. Cascabelita


End file.
